Just A Riddle Away
by Airily
Summary: INUxHP "Tom, I have a request to ask of you...Make a vow." He seemed almost insulted at that, then replied, "But I'm a generous man Kagome, I’ll oblige if you grant me a favour in return."
1. prologue

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

Brief refresher/summary:

(From _Inuyasha_) Kagome is a miko, a shrine maiden with powers to purify/eliminate demons. However, she's from the present time where mikos, demons and magic don't...or aren't considered, to exist. On her 15th birthday, the well on the family shrine grounds, transported her 500 years into the past where magic is usual and abundant. (Set in Japan.)

(From _Harry Potter_) The world is divided into the Magical and the Non-Magical side. Muggles, non-magical people, aren't aware of the Magical World, unless they have family who does use magic. Both sides have their own governments, currency, people and prejudices. _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ equals _I am Lord Voldemort_ (Focuses in England.)

_For the moment, the time-line for both will remain unclear._

_

* * *

  
_

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Prologue-

* * *

..:I:..

Kagome Higurashi, a miko-in-training and potential savior of the past, wasn't doing much saving right now. It was nice though, to not need saving either. But at the moment, the teenager wouldn't mind trading circumstances…Mathematics is torture of the mind and poison to the body, in her personal, humble opinion. When her mother asked Kagome and Souta to manage the shrine while she went shopping, Kagome was only too eager to do so.

Merrily skipping outside, the miko suddenly felt a tingling of _**powerknowledgepast**_.

'_Well, that was – …' _But then thoughts escaped her when she felt another wave, this time _**trappedbored…lonely**_. Harbouring what many thought to be a too-trusting heart, Kagome doubled her speed towards the source. She searched through bushes and shrubs, behind and up trees, tip-toeing amongst Grandpa's collection, but the tingling only spiked occasionally and with misleading intensity. Souta frowned at his sister curiously, wanting to join any possible adventures it may be, but Grandpa called, so he settled with covering Kagome so he could at least hear about it later.

At long last Kagome's quest reached its destination: the donation box. She pressed her hand against the outside of the wooden container and the wood vibrated. She slowly, carefully dragged her hand down towards the bottom and the wood seemed to _hum_. There was another sudden spike, the tingling pulsing through the skin of her hands and straight to her heart. _**Freeme.**_ The feeling wasn't…_evil_, but also not relatively pure either.

Kagome, being a curious young miko, decided to investigate further. A quick turn of the key, opening the lid and…there wasn't anything unusual. Kagome pouted. But she wasn't going to give up just yet; after all, looks can be deceiving. Rummaging through the generous donations of notes and coins, things still seemed pretty ordinary, but then another spike occurred. Simultaneously, something green lit up and with practiced ease, Kagome swiftly focused, fumbled and _ah-hah_! One leather notebook.

...

...

A day had passed since Kagome's little discovery of the notebook. She had yet to open it and the book had yet to broadcast anything else unusual. Souta was, understandably, disappointed. But today was a glorious day, the shrine was mildly busy and she had a few hours to herself before Inuyasha was due. Unfortunately though, those few hours would be eaten up completing the growing pile of homework. Kagome thought she deserved to let out some frustration and pulled out the now-boring-notebook to doodle and stab a few selected figures. Imagine her surprise when her miniature Naraku head, blotted with ink, dissolved.

_**It's quite fine to hate someone, but must you stab him through me? **_

'…_Okay…' _But then again, Kagome had seen similar things, like that hair-obsessed comb. It was best to be polite for the time being.

_Please excuse my manners, Notebook, but I wasn't aware you had feelings. _

_**I am quite sturdy, but it's also the thought that counts. By the way, do call me Tom and may I know your name?**_

'_YES! Finally! Someone…or something, that actually asks for my name!' _

_Kagome. _

_**Kagome…that is an interesting name. Well thank you Kagome, for relieving me for my long-term misery. Were you surprised when I first wrote?**_

_Not really. I've seen similar things. _

_**Ah. I take it that you are magical?**_

'_Magical? Well, Tom wasn't a Japanese name…so would spiritually-powered count where he came from?' _Kagome hesitated; she didn't want to comment about being a reincarnation of a powerful priestess.

_I am._

...

Kagome didn't know, but Tom interpreted the slight pause and answer a little differently… With his scheming triggered, Kagome and her family would experience magic on the present side of the well.

..:I:..

* * *

Hello!

Does anyone find it interesting? Feedback is extremely helpful...

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, _**aislin94**_!


	2. 01: introduction

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 1-

* * *

..:II:..

When Kagome first found the leather notebook and dismissed that there wasn't anything alarming about it, she kept it primarily as writing material. Have a go at being hounded by a half-demon about 'shard-this' and 'shard-that' _**while**_ _trying_ to maintain one's academic education…it's quite difficult, on the verge of impossible actually. With the common life-threatening incidents, any book that survived was an achievement.

.

.

Kagome hadn't thought of a book having its own intelligence…until she was introduced to Tom. Since English was a compulsory language in the school's curriculum, combined with the shrine receiving many foreign tourists, Kagome was adept in the language. Thus, the conversations with Tom went smoothly for the first day. The second day, Tom had planned to slowly impress her with his varied and vast knowledge and gather some current news for himself. In doing so, he had slipped in a few inquiries that included magical terms and names someone like Kagome, who hadn't been exposure to the wand-waving society, had absolutely no clue of.

_**How is Dumbledore going? Reaching even more heights of fame? **_

_Who? Sorry, I'm not familiar with that name…Is he European? What a strange name…_

But then Tom reasoned it must be due to Kagome living in Japan, because of course, the different cultures, celebrities and whatnot would vary. It helped that Kagome wasn't interested or up to date with current news anyway, only the vague details because she was more concerned with her studies and 'duties'. Current happenings didn't influence much on her priorities so it wasn't necessary for her to know.

_I haven't really been up to date with the latest political flounders. There'll always be policies not kept, it's better to worry about what does affect you. Mama will tell me if it does, but for now I'm busy with my study and goals. Oh that reminds me, I've got an interesting book about…_

Selective knowledge and striving for one's goals…Tom thought that was quite Slytherin…

.

Over the later days, they communicated frequently and slightly more freely. Tom mentioned more about his goals, though still heavily edited, and Kagome got the impression that he was the type of person who acted upon their ideas. Kagome spoke a bit of her 'duties' and her sense of responsibility that came with it. Every time the topic came up, she'd usually steer the conversation away to the other events that occurred during the shard-collecting, like adopting Shippo as her own son or brother. Kagome loved talking about Shippo.

_He was such a good boy yesterday, helping me with the firewood and cheering those unhappy children. I gave him some candy and his face lit up, so cute! _Or…

_Inuyasha, that idiot! Picking on Shippo again, so of course I 'sit' him and then Inuyasha goes off grumbling._

Loyalty and determination…Tom pondered on her Hufflepuff traits.

.

Before the whole 'being-dragged-to-the-past', Kagome was among the top of her classes, except for mathematics. As for Tom, he was the best for everything. Academically, they suited each other as study partners. Tom liked being better, he detested being threatened. While Kagome didn't really mind about rank, so long as she was treated equally and fairly. Tom introduced and/or broadened her understanding of different fields of magic and Kagome opened up with the spiritual side and the Asian equivalent of European potions. Tom even helped with those dreadful numbers and Kagome exchanged with well-spun myths and legends.

_Oh! It makes so much sense now. Thanks Tom! _Kagome grinned brightly after finally understanding the context.

_**You're welcome. **_The context in question was, in fact, quite complex and Tom privately thought highly of Kagome's grasp.

They didn't question the other's knowledge and it was a beneficial arrangement. It started out from Tom's intentions, as political and for selfish reasons. Kagome, however, thought of it as more of an advantage with having such a smart friend but she didn't want to bother him so much without giving something in return. During these study periods, Tom noticed a Kagome whose intelligence covered all aspects of life, not limiting to just street-smarts or books, qualities not all that uncommon with Ravenclaws.

_**So due to insufficient resources and the improbability of the situation, it would be only natural that they surrendered. **_

_No, I don't think so. That's what they want us to believe. The rebels probably fought to the bitter end _because_ of the lack of resources and impossibility. Human nature doesn't always follow logic. _This, Tom knew but it surprised him that Kagome, who hadn't been very revealing about her harsher experiences, would understand.

.

A few times Kagome left Tom uninformed because of the tight schedules of a dangerous quest. He wasn't pleased. Kagome couldn't pry out of him the reason for the displeasure and summed it to lack of attention, Inuyasha was often like that.

_Hi Tom. _

_**Why hello Kagome, so nice of you to decide to drop by. Nothing to do today? Bored? **_Tom's elegant handwriting sped across the page in what Kagome presumed was arrogance and anger.

_If you'd let me reply, I'd tell you why, Tom. _There was a moment of pause. _I was very busy the last few days._

_**Oh, so running a shrine and the usual schooling has suddenly become overwhelming for you, dear Kagome? Who would've thought – **_It frustrated Kagome sometimes, but on the other occasions…she was glad. This meant Tom was being more honest and opening up with her. She preferred this to his initial extremely polite but distant attitude.

_TOM! Geez…this has more to do with my duties. _

_**Do explain. **_Tom was very curious about these 'duties' Kagome kept hinting at but never elaborating. But seeing that Kagome might be a bit annoyed at his attitude, he added a reluctant: _**please**_.

_Well…I broke a very valuable artifact and now it's my responsibility to put it back together as well as keep it from other people. _At the mention of 'people' Kagome had a grim smile as she thought of Naruka and how he was _previously_ a human.

_**Yes…?**_

_It's not very easy. We, the group I'm with, have to travel to gather information and sometimes the rumours are false or there's a situation where we could help. _Tom silently grumbled at Kagome's morals. _This time we got held up a little more than usual. We hardly had any time for eating or sleeping with the constant attacks…_Oops. She hadn't meant to write about that, but not only that, her pause suggested to Tom its significance.

_**Attacks? Do continue. **_

_It's nothing really-_

_**But enough for you to hardly be eating and sleeping, even with other members of the group available to rotate duties? Meaning that the attacks were dangerous enough that it required everyone to be on alert? It seems I don't fully comprehend the situation, please elaborate Kagome. **_Damn Tom and his sharp mind.

_Yeah, well, we didn't want to be taken hostage-_

_**Being taken hostage now? **_Tom jumped at the term.

_No! Well…not this time. _A brief thought on all the times Kagome got kidnapped didn't do well on her self-esteem. _We were fine, all alive and with all limbs intact. _Sometimes Kagome was really annoyed with her inability to lie, even on paper it seems and Tom had a way that pried her thoughts onto paper…

_**You may be lucky this and previous times, but are you aware of what kidnappers usually **_**do**_** to their hostages? **_The tension surrounded them, thicker than youkai saliva.

_I'm not gullible. _But Kagome didn't always respond stereotypically, she pouted as she wrote.

_**Yet sometimes you surprise me. **_Tom may or may not have noticed the shift in intensity but he let the matter slide for the day.

Tom thought her actions to be very Gryffindoric.

.

During the time when Kagome was busy, Tom often went over their conversations, trying to decipher Kagome. He wasn't the Sorting Hat or had much experience with it, but he thought it'd be challenging to sort Kagome Higurashi. As far as Tom knew, she could adapt to any situation like the best of Slytherin. She did assess danger, but sometimes the fool would leap into it without hesitation and would do it again. It was a strong impression Tom got just from the little he managed to pry from her, a combination of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. He also couldn't leave out how studious she could be, worthy of a Ravenclaw scholar. But above all, she was entertaining and Tom had been thoroughly bored for so long…

..:II:..

* * *

To the people who have read it this far...what do you think? Any ideas on the time-line yet? Or where this is heading...?

_(Souta and Harry will make their appearances...)_

And another question, is the format easy to read?

If you wouldn't mind answering, it would be very helpful! Right now I'm just guessing... :P

Alright, thanks for reading.

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, _**aislin94**_!


	3. 02: souta

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 2-

* * *

..:III:..

"Alright," Kagome sighed. She had packed her bag to the brim, ticking necessities off from her mental check-list. There was her handy, mega-sized first-aid kit…there were cups and packets of ramen…a carton full of pocky…female essentials and changes of clothing…she was sure she had everything, especially after several consecutive trips just for supplies. This stock would have to last until the 'end'…whenever that was. They would be travelling far further from the well, but even if they weren't, Kagome couldn't risk exposing its secrets to Naraku.

Last month's disaster was a strike too close for comfort. Back then, assuming the very worst that could happen to her family in the modern era, Kagome felt as if her soul was being torn from her body, _again_. Unlike her travelling companions, her family wouldn't be expecting anything and even if they were aware, they were more helpless than Shippo. Grandpa would most likely attempt to purify, Mama would be the sensible one and round everyone up to escape and Souta…he's still her kid brother who was scared of a dark well house, a small human boy could do nothing against an army of destructive demons. Except Naraku would do _wors__e_, he would play around and annihilate them psychologically first… Kagome couldn't sleep for days afterwards.

However Kagome's sleepless nights had brought her to a conclusion: Naraku would be stopped and _soon_. She ignored Inuyasha's '_finally_ she gets it' triumph ramblings, Sango and Miroku's concerned gaze and Shippo's clueless smile. Her resolve was set and Naraku will be _**destroyed**_.

…o...o...

Lastly…there was Tom. Kagome had already filled her family with sufficient, carefully edited details and organized things for the next few years even, but there was still Tom left. She wasn't planning to take him back in time with her; there were just too many possibilities where Naraku would exploit him. Her friends and family didn't know about him…it was best to leave him here. _'Yes, tell Souta about Tom then leave the notebook here.'_ That way, they would both have company, it was for the best.

"Alright. Okay," Kagome breathed in and tried to rid herself of any lingering insecurities, her miko side still slightly protested. _'Just one more thing, just to make sure…' _She flipped open the notebook and put pen to parchment.

_Tom, I have a request to ask of you. _

_**Ah, Kagome, whatever can I do for you? **_For some reason, the polite reply left her a little more unease.

_I will be unavailable for an uncertain amount of time, due to my quest. _After months of experience with the notebook and the advances in her miko training, she could now identify that the book really _was_ trying to worm out the truth. The knowledge made her self-conscious of her words, Kagome hadn't let anything too important slip before and she wasn't about to start.

_Instead, I'd like to formally introduce you to my younger brother, Souta. _

_**That's right, you've talked about Souta before. Younger brother… **_Kagome ignored her slight shiver.

_But! But I want you to make a vow with me first. _

_**Vow? Whatever for? Don't you trust me? **_She sensed as if Tom was insulted.

_This is about more than trust. Will you make a vow for me? If not, I'll think of something. _

_**Kagome, Kagome…Are you resorting to blackmailing me now? Tsk, tsk. But I'm a generous man, I'll oblige **_**if**_** you grant me a favour in return. **_The teenager was already high-strung and bristled at his reply. _'Looks who's talking.'_

_At least you're amused. _

_**Why of course.**_

_What's the favour?_

_**Uh-ah! We will agree to the exchange first. **_Tom was definitely enjoying this. _**Like I said before and you should already know, I'm generous, I'll make the vow first and then it'd be your turn. **_

She had already thought this through more than once before, weighing the pros and cons and even including outside variables. In summary, Tom was a portion, essence, of his original soul bound to this notebook. He was Prefect in his fifth year of magic schooling and performed the ritual of soul-binding around that time. He knew of magic but had an egotistic character and would often do things for his advantage. But Tom had been pleasant with her, had treated her equally…_plus_ the vow, the circumstances seemed positive.

_Alright… Make a vow, on your _whole_ life, magic _and_ soul, that you will do or intend no harm in _any_ way to my family, friends and myself at any time. _There was a prolonged pause and it made her hesitate. Perhaps Kagome was being too paranoid? But the vow shouldn't be hard to keep…

_**You want my 'whole life', all my magic **_**and**_** soul…and then there's your comment about 'any time'. It's quite bizarre. **_The mention of 'time' fueled her determination and rid of her earlier hesitation, she wouldn't back down; Tom wouldn't be weaseling out of this.

_I will accept nothing less. _Luckily, she only sensed him smirking.

_**Very well, I accept. I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, vow on my whole life, magic and soul that I will do or intend no harm in any way to Kagome Higurashi's family, friends and herself at any time. Satisfied? **_

_Wait, you have to mean 'you' in every sense and 'me' in every sense. Changes of names or identity don't count. _

_**Why Kagome, you're being particularly picky today. **_Although she sensed no anger, there was also no amusement. _**Fine. In regards to the previous vow, it extends to both parties in every sense, names changes have no effect. **_

_Thank you. _Surprisingly, the tingling of magic from the vow seemed to lift some weight off her chest. _Tom, what's the favour you wanted from me?_

_**That? I'll collect it in the future. **_

…o…o…

(Tom's perspective)

_Tom, I have a request to ask of you. _The magic that flowed from the words into his soul woke him from his short nap. After years, decades even, of silence and he had to take a nap when it was interesting. Tom was a little embarrassed at his own behavior, though he'd strongly argue that he required the rest to process Kagome's magic. It was unlike any other he had come across before; pure, warm, _nice_ and even fulfilling.

_**Ah, Kagome, whatever can I do for you? **_Finally! Maybe this girl wasn't as good as he first thought. Finally it was going into more familiar Slytherin territory.

_I will be unavailable for an uncertain amount of time, due to my quest. Instead, I'd like to formally introduce you to my younger brother, Souta. _

_**That's right, you've talked about Souta before. Younger brother… **_Brother, meaning the same strong magic to fill him. Then there's 'younger', meaning easier to influence. A boy would be easier to understand than this intriguing but confusing Kagome.

_But! But I want you to make a vow with me first. _Vow? That's Slytherin alright, why now though? He felt like whining, but future Dark Lords didn't whine.

_**Vow? Whatever for? Don't you trust me? **_

_This is about more than trust. Will you make a vow for me? If not, I'll think of something. _

_**Kagome, Kagome…Are you resorting to blackmailing me now? Tsk, tsk. But I'm a generous man, I'll oblige **_**if**_** you grant me a favour in return. **_Tom was respecting Kagome a little more each day, her mind wasn't full of girlish, no…idiotic nonsense. But at an opportunity like this, he leapt at it without further thought.

_At least you're amused. _'Ah, you read me well, but only as much as I let you.'

_**Why of course.**_

_What's the favour?_

_**Uh-ah! We will agree to the exchange first. **_Tom was definitely enjoying this. _**Like I said before and you should already know, I'm generous, I'll make the vow first and then it'd be your turn. **_

It was turning to be a fabulous day for Tom. This sort of agreement would shift his advantage even further. Kagome was interesting, intelligent and powerful…all the right ingredients for a wonderfully useful subject.

_Alright… Make a vow, on your _whole_ life, magic _and_ soul, that you will do or intend no harm in _any_ way to my family, friends and myself at any time. _There was a prolonged pause as Tom let her request set in. 'She doesn't know…she doesn't. Not a trick, not something Kagome would do…unless she'd been fooling me the entire time. No, the magic wouldn't allow it. She doesn't know.'

_**You want my 'whole life', all my magic **_**and**_** soul…and then there's your comment about 'any time'. It's quite bizarre. **_'Come on…divert attention.'

_I will accept nothing less. _Well, it was worthy of a Slytherin and justified Tom's respect of her. He did think highly of her, far superior to probably all teenagers or the general population even. As Tom was a character who very rarely meant any of his compliments, actually thinking highly of someone was an extravagant achievement. Kagome was above his previous, and perhaps still current, servants. Then along with his egotistic view, because the Master sets the standards, he was brilliant and so deserved someone as excellent as Kagome. Perhaps he should raise her status…'servant' doesn't become of her, nor would she willingly accept her role either. 'But to what heights?' It was something to ponder on a later date.

_**Very well, I accept. I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, vow on my whole life, magic and soul that I will do or intend no harm in any way to Kagome Higurashi's family, friends and herself at any time. Satisfied? **_

_Wait, you have to mean you in every sense and me in every sense. Changes of names don't count. _

_**Why Kagome, you're being particularly picky today. **_He wasn't angry, for a fine chance like this; if it were him, he'd have made all the terms clear too. That didn't mean he liked anyone besides him getting the upper hand. _**Fine. In regards to the previous vow, it extends to both parties in every sense, names changes have no effect. **_

_Thank you. Tom, what's the favour you want from me?_

_**That? I'll collect it in the future. **_He would be sure to squeeze as much as he could from this 'favour', it'd be best if he had more time to decide. Who knew what the future could bring?

…o…o…

"Souta, _Souta_! Where are you? I was just…" The miko paused as her gaze landed on a distinguishable lump on her bed. She leaned against her door frame, silently cursing Naraku once again. This was her little brother, seven years younger who had always looked up to her. They had managed without a father, but now it seemed he'd have to face an extended amount of time without an elder sister too. They were close siblings, hardly ever fighting unless it was for fun. She was often the one Souta would run to when he had a particularly bad nightmare or felt insecure and he was someone she could depend on, already mature for his age. The young brother had been extremely helpful; he helped her revise for tests, reminded her of them, gathered her notes from school or friends and even talked to her teachers for her. When it came down to it, Kagome wanted Souta to experience the joys of the Feudal Era too or at least have more time to spend together. She'd definitely miss him.

"Souta…" She pushed herself from the door frame to sit beside the lump on her bed. Gently prying the covers off until a head of black hair was visible, she stroked and played with his hair. "Look at this; even you have better hair than me. Gee, what's with men and nice hair?" The head turned to face her, dark brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I've tried all sorts of products you know and none could get my hair to look like the guys back there. Later on, I may have to endure having no shampoo at all. Won't that be interesting?"

"Kagome..." Souta began, but then trailed off.

"But I'll be back and it'll feel so good to have a nice, warm bath, complete with shampoo _and_ conditioner. Souta, I promise I'll be back." That was his cue and Souta burst out from underneath the covers to hug his sister. He buried his face into her shoulder and she rubbed his back, humming softly the same tune she used to chase away his nightmares.

..:III:..

* * *

Just simply review or drop a note, it'd be much appreciated.

Airily

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, **_aislin94_**!

* * *


	4. 03: birthday boy

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

_**A/N: **_My thanks to _**LilNay20**_ for reviewing and reminding me of this story's existence v.v

I know you've probably read in other stories how the author _needs _reviews...well I'm sorry, but this is the case here too. It's hard writing something that's appealing without knowing what is consider 'good'. So thanks again, I didn't realise that the pace was slow. I do have things outlined, but had thought it might be considered too jumpy, I'll see what I can do but take this chapter for the time being.

To answer the repeating vow _**LilNay20**_ mentioned, it was the same one but just told from another perspective...unless I taking your question completely different v.v Then I'm sorry, but you'll have to elaborate. But I'll add in 'Tom's perspective' just to clarify anyway. See? Reviews shake the authors from their mind-set to acknowledge that their are _other _interpretations out there!

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 3-

* * *

..:IV:..

"Souta, this is Tom." The boy stared at the idle notebook then glanced back up at his sister. Maybe she was giving him this as a diary, but had already named it 'Tom'? She simply smiled back and wrote a short comment on the parchment. He watched with amazement when Kagome's writing dissolved and was replaced with Tom's smooth ink. After a little prompting, Souta had written a hesitant _Hello_.

_**Souta Higurashi, we finally meet. **_

_Um, yeah…nice to meet you. _

_**Has Kagome told you much of me? **_

_Enough. _Perhaps it was fortunate that Souta was a little shy and kept answers to a minimum, because Tom eventually deemed him acceptableed and soon told him about the Magical World.

...x...x...

Even before his tenth birthday, Tom began his self-appointed role as mentor and teacher. Tom was doing it for one simple reason; it would be to his advantage. (He knew of the fickleness of the human mind, by starting early, he would be able to influence Souta more.) If Souta brought on an impression of being high class and educated, it would provide both of them leverage in society, whether it be favouritism or gaining information. Then if Kagome knew of his mentoring and educating, she'd be happy and that would increase her positive perspective of him. Plus, at least he wasn't bored, so it was a win-win situation.

.

So now Souta Higurashi, who was turning eleven in a few hours, was interchanging between scribbling on thin, yellowed paper so Grandpa could bless it and the notebook that used to serve as Tom's diary. Tom was hammering into his head, 'reviewing he calls it', all the fundamentals of magic. Tom was certain Souta would get into magical school. They both knew Kagome held magic in some sense, so the elder Higurashi sibling may not have received her letter due to her powers being suppressed. (After all, the Shiko Tama had been successfully hidden for so long.) It didn't help that she could perform very simple wand-less magic like Lumos, so Souta couldn't even argue that spiritual power and magic may be different things and that _he may not receive a letter_.

Tom wouldn't hear of it and Souta, himself, wanted to believe he still had a chance to be more involved with the magical side. He wanted, but he was still nervous. According to Tom, he should have displayed some form of magic before his eleventh birthday…but he _hadn't_. His sister was the saviorsaviour of the past, but maybe _he_ was just an ordinary boy. It hurt to think that way, especially since he wanted, so very much, to be able to experience the things his sister had. Even if Souta didn't get an owl by the next day, Tom wasn't going to give up. _They_ would write the letter then, asking permission for entry to a magical school. Tom was very enthusiastic about Souta attending Hogwarts but _**'I suppose I wouldn't mind going somewhere else'**_. Souta thought there was probably something else unique about Hogwarts that Tom wasn't telling him, but he brushed it aside for now since he knew about Kagome and Tom's agreement.

Souta hastily scribbled yet another answer to Tom's continuous quiz and turned back to the thin, yellowed paper. Grandpa said he would help Souta with one wish. The boy's face held a faint smile; the best birthday wish for him would be the return of his sister. He knew it was foolish wishing, but maybe…maybe he could get one good magical occurrence from nearly eleven years worth of accumulated magic. Souta clasped his hands together, wishing and willing the safe and successful return of Kagome Higurashi, his older sister.

The ten year old boy was concentrating so earnestly that he didn't notice the shadow looming over him. He wasn't aware of the puddle of water forming near his feet and didn't hear the leaves rustling behind him.

_._

_Too late…_

.

The shadow leapt at the boy's unmoving form, two limbs wound around Souta's neck and...

"Gotcha Squirt!"

"Kag…_Kagome_!" He spun round and returned her hug wholeheartedly, grinning foolishly. After a while, he finally realized the dampness of her clothing. "Kagome…why are you wet?"

"Bah! I come back after years and that's the first thing you ask? 'Kagome…why are you wet?'"

"Well, better than you! What do you mean, 'Squirt'? I'm taller now!"

"I'd be surprised if you weren't, but you'll always be my little brother."

Souta's reply was cut off by Grandpa, "Kagome? _Kagome_! My blessings worked!"

Then cut off again, "Kagome? What wonderful timing, I missed my daughter."

The person in question was still wrapped around Souta and he could feel her body shake.

"Me too. Grandpa, Mama, Souta…I missed you all." She couldn't suppress the tears anymore and let them flow as she was hugged from all sides. It was a merry, if not tearful, family reunion.

...x...x...

Everyone was in the kitchen preparing for Souta's birthday lunch. Well, the two Higurashi women were tackling the food preparation while the birthday boy and grandfather were standing over to one side. Kagome chatted briefly about her adventures in the Feudal Era and answered everyone's questions cheerfully, chuckling at her grandfather's quirkier inquiries. Souta helped inform Tom by quickly jotting down her tale as she spoke. No one was rushing, the shrine was closed for the day and there weren't going to be any other guests. Everyone was just taking pleasure in the warm atmosphere.

Souta's eleventh birthday was going to be a small family event because of the possibility of an owl arriving. Before Kagome had left, she had introduced Souta to Tom and then decided to tell her mother and grandfather about him too. Even so, Tom's main communication was through Souta since he knew sufficient English. Consequently, everyone knew at least a little about the Magical World, but today was the first time Kagome was aware of the Souta's alternative to attend Hogwarts. She too thought he had high chances of being accepted and was thrilled to not only return in time for her younger brother's birthday, but also witness him opening the letter that would allow him entrance to the Magical World.

After a delicious meal of oden, since Souta had insisted for Kagome's sake, it was time for presents. Souta got the standard presents from his mother, grandfather and friends so he was really looking forward to Kagome's, he wasn't disappointed.

"Just wait a bit, birthday boy." Kagome rummaged through her unusually smaller bag, compared to her old yellow one. "Here it is! Happy birthday! This is from Sango." She handed him a medium sized boomerang, which somehow managed to fit in the bag, it could be detached to form two smaller ones.

"That's made from youkai bone, Souta. Sango left it white for you to decorate. Decorating is her family's custom of discovering one's identity. I can only teach you the basics though." Next she gingerly passed over a neatly wrapped rectangular block.

"From Miroku…I'm not sure what it is. It better not be something perverted." Only Souta, who was sitting closest to her, caught Kagome's mumbled last sentence. Surprisingly and admirably, it was a book on protection, handwritten by the monk himself. Souta promised his grandfather he could borrow it.

From Shippo, Rin and Kirara, Souta received a thick, colourful book recounting many of their adventures in crayon, ink, flowers and other various bits of nature. Shippo did most of the drawings, Rin contributed with flowers and Kirara helped with finding other materials.

Souta even obtained a present from Kouga's wolf tribe. It was a necklace made from tightly spun wolf hair from all members of the tribe along with a few milk teeth from Kouga and Ayame's pups.

Apparently, Kaede and Sesshomaru had worked together on something but Souta would have to collect it at later date, where, when and how wasn't known. They did, however, provide the whole Higurashi family with various Feudal Era clothing ranging from traditional monk and priestess garments to beautiful kimonos and yukatas. Sesshomaru had the currency and status to obtain the materials and Kaede was happy to pick them out. How they came to an agreement, even Kagome wasn't sure.

But she could answer the family's growing incomprehension about her small sized bag. "Well what do you think these are?" Kagome tapped against the beads that were sewn around the bag's opening.

"They're beads…" The older Higurashi adults uttered uncertainly.

"No. Not just any beads, they're Miroku's prayer beads aren't they?" Souta exclaimed.

"Spot on! Yeah, after being worn by Miroku for so long, they inherited some magic. So now I have a nearly bottomless bag! I just have to focus on what I want to take out and ta-dah!"

"That's very clever."

"Ingenious work of magic."

"Awesome!"

Kagome grinned, "Which brings to one of my presents for you."

"Wait, what about Inuyasha?" Souta couldn't help but ask.

His sister stared back and replied airily, "Oh, he's in Hell with Kikyo." Her tone clearly implied that it didn't matter to her, but since the family didn't know the full details and it was Souta's birthday…they decided to drop the matter. Kagome continued on unfazed, "Anyway, this works similarly, except I can also put things in my bag for you to take out from your end. I had it made from wood, shaped like a small suitcase with the beads embedded in. This has a little more security and a more modern appearance. Only you can use it."

"Awesome! Thanks Kagome!" Souta's attention was genuinely switched back to his presents. Kagome thought it was cute, exclaimed so and Souta got his hair ruffled. He couldn't decide between grumbling and smiling at his sister's antics.

"And present number two." Concentrating, the miko clapped her hands together and then brought them apart, with something remaining clenched in her right hand. She moved her hand near Souta, motioning him to hold out his hand. He did and she dropped something into his palm.

"Is this…?"

"Yes."

"…the _Shikon Tama_?"

..:IV:..

* * *

_**A/N: **_I know, I _could _have continued...but I'm going to be making some changes and thought this seemed like an interesting ending to a chapter.

Thanks for reading,

Airily

P.S. Any guesses to some of the uses of Souta's present?

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, _**aislin94**_!


	5. 04: apprenticeship

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Sincere thanks to everyone's kind response! It really motivated me to write more. Fortunately for you all, the 'update soon' I intended for this chapter came earlier than I expected. Unfortunately, for exactly one month I will probably be stressed and weighed down. I'm still planning to write a little here and there as a mind-burning prevention but knowing that people like my writing really cheers me up. :P Of course, borrowing interesting characters already created helps.

To _**I'm-too-old-for-this**_, _**2008-10-13**_, _**lala**_, _**fifi **_and _**InnocentSorrow**_, anonymous but appreciated! Thank you for reviewing and answering my questions!

_**I'm-too-old-for-this: **_No magic wand needed; reading and reviewing works incredibly well.

_**2008-10-13:**_ (Since you didn't include a name.) The journal is the same Harry destroyed in canon, but exists here. The time-line in _Harry Potter_ will be obvious by the next chapter.

_**lala: **_The majority of readers seem to agree with you.

_**fifi: **_Interesting ideas, but I better not say too much.

_**InnocentSorrow: **_I'll answer you at the end; don't want to give the game away before you read the chapter.

.

_Also another note:_ If I seem to interchange between 'demon' and 'youkai', I generally use 'youkai' to soften the negativity attached. To Kagome, 'youkai' isn't equivalent to 'bad'.

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 4-

* * *

..:V:..

"Is this…?" Souta was torn between staring at Kagome expectedly and further examining the object.

"Yes." The miko _seemed_ calm.

"…the _Shikon Tama_?" Souta had heard about the legendary tales of the jewel's power and he clenched the orb to hide it from his sight, even going to the point of throwing his arm away from his body. What was his sister thinking? Instead it came out as a near hysterical, "Are you _crazy_?" The miko remained calm as the boy immediately tried to take back the potentially hurtful comment. "I mean…_why_? Why this, why not you or anyone else…but _me_?" He glanced at her pleadingly.

"Simple," Kagome serenely took a sip of tea and then placed the cup down, "You're my brother."

"No! That's not enough. Actually, _here_," Souta tried to shove the orb into her free hands, "take it back."

She only chuckled, pulled him into a one-sided hug and clasped her hand over his to keep the trinket in his palm. "It's rude to give a present back Souta. Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. You didn't feel any pull, did you?"

At that, he stopped still to consider, "Um…no, no pull."

"See? This Shikon Tama is only a shell, still magical maybe, but no more wish-granting. The battling souls were ejected elsewhere, there's just magic residue but enough to suit my purposes." Souta had relaxed considerably, but then tensed ever so slightly at her last comment.

"And that is…?"

"I'm still connected to it, so I can still sense it. So now, I'm using it as a sort of Souta-indicator; if you're ever in danger, I'll know."

He turned to face her fully, a mixture of emotions flittering across his face. "Kagome…that's stalking."

Kagome laughed, "No, just spying."

As they bickered the way siblings do, Mama and Grandpa Higurashi only sighed in relief. Souta ended up stringing the orb on the little teeth necklace.

…o...o…

_Hi Tom, it's been a while._

_**Welcome back Kagome. Just in time for Souta's acceptance into a magical school too. **_

_I heard. He just got mobbed by several owls, tackled by a cat and there was even a pelican express. Do you know how many letters a pelican's mouth can hold? Heaps! It was amusing to see. _She remembered very clearly the sudden creature intrusions that shifted their attention away from their squabbling. The owls were diving towards the unprepared boy, possibly motivated by the darting feline behind them or the large size of the pelican. Grandpa took up his task to stop the 'demons' while Mama peacefully brought out some bits of food.

_**Ah, good to hear. Any favourites so far?**_ 'Ah Tom…calm, collected and always has his goals in mind.' Perhaps she'd ask later if Souta's deliveries were a normal occurrence.

_He's still reading. We haven't seen a Hogwarts one yet. _He was still reading, dutifully examining each letter carefully and sorting them into piles. Mama read each letter after Souta did, but Grandpa was more interested in Miroku's book.

_**Hmm… **_Considering they were living in Japan, maybe Souta wouldn't receive any offers to Europeans schools. If that were so…Japan or Asia had more magical schools than Kagome originally guessed.

_Hey Tom, you know those magical apprenticeships? Do you think it'd be possible for me to get one?_

_**That's sudden. **_

_Not really, I've been thinking about it since Souta mentioned he could attend a magical school. _There were less chances of her successfully entering the normal universities without extensive cramming, particularly mathematics, but Kagome had been exposed to magic during the quest so getting a magical apprenticeship seemed possible and more interesting.

_**Generally, the would-be apprentice would have to receive high OWLs and NEWTs scores along with a recommendation from a respectable academic. Then it's all a matter of communication and presentation. **_Trust Tom to mention that. _**Considering Souta has received his letter and the fact that you **_**do**_** have magic, there's a high probability that the Minister of Magic would allow you to take the exams on request. Even if only due to an embarrassed attempt to correct their mistake. **_'Hmm, he sounds almost bitter. Maybe they made some sort of mistake to him?' _**What do you intend to major? **_

_That's what I'm not too sure about, it's not like I studied under the magical curriculum. I suppose I'll go for potions and maybe runes, I know those better. _Though the selection was influenced by Tom, since he did brag about his potion skills and thus mainly taught her that, Kagome had learnt much from the Feudal Era on those topics too.

_**Would you like me to help you revise?**_ 'Hopefully there won't be too many strings attached with this offer.'

_I thought you'd never ask. '_But it's necessary, I'll live.'

…o…o…

Among Souta's pile of invitations, there was also a letter of request from Ollivander. If it wasn't for the slight presence of youkai, the wand-makers proud, _ancient_ heritage and Tom's insistence, Kagome and Souta would have decided against getting their wands from the man. Not only was a famous, respectable wand-maker _requesting_ to provide or make their wands, his letter was practically pulsing with glee at the mere opportunity, to the point of unnerving. The art of wand-making was delicate, difficult, time-consuming and expensive. The old man must have another agenda…or he was just incredibly bored.

Then after considering about the youkai presence plus lengthy heritage, it was possible that he could have been commissioned by Sesshomaru a long, long time ago. So they agreed and were reminded, or got to experience in Souta's case, persistence and enthusiasm rivaling that of Kouga's mating proposals. Mr. Ollivander traveled to _them_, bringing along with him probably more than half his store. They were measured then tested numerous wands, increasingly hesitant due to the countless bursts of destruction. The merry man with the piercing stare remained unusually jolly, occasionally interchanging from using Japanese and English.

Finally, Mr. Ollivander declared all his wands unsuitable for the Higurashi siblings.

"But…don't we need wands to do magic?" Souta inquired, a little confused.

"Why yes, of course!" His silvery eyes glittered.

"So…we can't do magic?" 'I really thought we could!' Kagome pouted.

"But I have letters!"

"Yes, yes, not saying you didn't, Mr. Higurashi. What I am saying…is that you'll both have to get custom wands. Custom! Good day, good day…I've been _waiting_ for this for so long…"

Kagome cleared her throat politely to interrupt the man's drift into self-talk, "Mr. Ollivander, so what ingredients do you think would suit us?"

"I have them all here, perfectly agreeable for your cases."

"Well then why didn't you just suggest the custom wands in the first place?" Souta was a little impatient; they did spend the majority of the day waving grumpy sticks.

"I had to make sure, _ab-so-lute-ly_ certain. It wouldn't do to give 'them' to the wrong people. You sensed the youkai, you're of miko and monk heritage, my other wands simply had to politely decline any relationship with you." Here Souta snorted. "It was also informative to watch the reactions." 'Amusing you mean.'

"So the ingredients…?"

"Yes, yes, wood from the Goshinbuku tree; I have samples from different seasons. Hair from an Inu Taiyoukai," here the wand-maker winked at them, "and spiritual arrow ash for cementing the core to the wood."

"We have the same ingredients?"

"Short answer is no. Now if there are no more questions, I'll be off to create your wands." Even though Mr. Ollivander said so, it looked like he wanted to leave _now_ and the siblings weren't going to stand in the way of his adrenaline.

"Okay, sure. Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Ollivander." Kagome bowed politely and Souta followed.

During the three week wait, Tom resumed his extensive tutoring and helped Kagome research on suitable Masters. Eventually they received their wands. Souta's was 11 inches, Goshinbuku wood in early springtime, Inu Taiyoukai hair and considered 'excellent with creativity'. Kagome had a shorter wand at 9 ½ inches, autumn-seasoned Goshinbuku wood, Inu Taiyoukai hair and deemed having 'flexible purity'.

…o…o…

Severus Snape: Potions Master and Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Magic.

Apprentices up to date: Zero

Current status: -N-o-t- looking

.

Short and to the point, this man's personal page in the Master Record of Masters didn't seem very encouraging for future apprentices. All the other Masters had pages dedicated to their achievements and qualities they looked for in a student. Severus Snape's one page was neatly written in the Master's own hand, in black, but the line crossing out the 'not' was in green… But Kagome wouldn't be Kagome without her determination and she thought the opportunity to be in Hogwarts with Souta outweighed a little uncertainty on her part. Tom was a little bias on the surname, however thought the first name made up for it, something she didn't quite understand.

So here she was, waiting for the man in question at their agreed meeting place at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He probably wanted to verify her scores, which she only recently got back a week ago after nearly back-to-back exams in Japan. Though, interestingly enough, her reply letter had a combination of black and green ink.

…

'Be nice. Nod. Smile, but not too much. Be intelligent. Be…' Kagome's nervousness was temporarily and periodically interrupted with _**boredtalktome**_. Kagome sighed; she wasn't in the mood to tease Tom about his sudden drop in vocabulary. It seemed Tom had gained enough magic to communicate mentally, but still primitively, when in close range with Kagome or Souta.

Deciding she could use some distraction before the interview, she sat down in one of the available seats and flipped open the book.

_Why are you so…persistent today? _Tom was usually patience, or at least more subtle about his desires.

_**Well why are **_**you **_**so nervous today? **_Like he didn't know! Kagome may have been the one to accept his offer to revise and not regret it, but he was a slave-driver!

_I have an interview! _

_**So what! **_'…what?'

_Hey, hey! I thought you were supportive of me getting an apprenticeship? _There was a mixture of anger and disappointment at idea of losing Tom's support. She wasn't sure who the feelings were directed at.

_**I am. I just thought I'd kindly point out that you're stressing over nothing. Relax. If they don't accept you then they're a fool. **_'Anyone who doesn't agree with you is classified as a fool, Tom.' But still, the words lifted her spirits up a little.

_Easy enough for you to say, Mr. _Prefect_. I just happen to be an ordinary person. _

_**Ordinary, right…and what about your 'vacation', no character building? I do hope you didn't spend too much on that. **_Wrong choice of words, but what irritated her was that it felt like Tom was mocking her time in the Feudal Era; belittling her sacrifices and achievements.

_Okay, so 'ordinary' wasn't the best choice of words, my bad. But! I'll have you know that I have improved in other areas, thank you very much. _Kagome was a very accepting person, but she wasn't going to calmly accept hurtful mockery.

_**I believe you. **_'…what?' That was…quick and here she had already constructed an argument to retort.

…_Huh?_

_**How are you feeling now? **_

_Fine, I guess…oh, not stressed. _'Oh!' Tom _was_ being subtle, sneaky ex-Prefect.

_**Well, that was easy. To reset to a normal Kagome, add some anger. Clever, eh? **_His smugness was easily detected and made Kagome smile in response.

…_Only you. Thanks Tom, I'll tell you how it goes. _

_**Relax and like I said, they'll be a fool to turn you down. Carry me in your bag so I can be within range to piss you off if needed. **_'Using slang now? It must be Souta's influence.'

_Will do. _

…

Kagome was calmly flicking through a copy of the Master Record of Masters when a tall man with gelled brown hair approached her. "Why hello there Miss," he caught sight of the book's title and leered, "if you're looking for a Master of Pleasure, I'm at your service."

"No thank you." Kagome had been flirted with before; however this man was as blatant as Miroku but lacked the charisma. Tom thought _**idioticfool**_.

"Darling, you speak English well. Say my name; Ri…"

"Ridiculous fool who is wasting space," the newcomer didn't let 'Ri' speak and continued, "Now if you could muster a few brain cells to operate that worthless body and _leave_, the world would be a better place."

"I'll have you know that…" His voice increased in volume with each word before being cut off by Kagome.

"You're carrying a folder with Quidditch on it; I'm presuming you either work, heading or leaving from the Games department. I'm sure, with Quidditch being such a popular sport, you must be a busy man. There must be schedules to keep or dates to attend. Have a nice day," Kagome said this all with a smile. In her experience with men, appealing to their egos usually worked to her advantage.

The brown haired stranger smiled back and obediently walked off, leaving the other man left, who turned to face her with the barest of an upward twitch of the lips. He too caught sight of her book and casually inquired her reason for being there. The swift conversation then went to her interests and skills in magic, her intention for an apprenticeship and why.

"Career, family and fun," Kagome grinned at the man's raised eyebrow at the last reason.

Then his black eyes darkened, face coolly composed and asked, "Then why choose Severus Snape?"

..:V:..

* * *

_**A/N: **_I included different modes of delivery for the magic invitations.

(1) Souta has miko and monk ancestry, which is rare; so many magical schools would want to benefit having such a student.

(2) There were other schools available, but Harry in canon only received from Hogwarts. It's possible though, that since his location was unknown and protected, _plus _Dumbledore, the other schools couldn't contact him.

(3) Pelicans can fly long distances and it would make sense that if there were many letters, might as well deliver them at the same time. The letter-delivering cat was spurred by _The Cat Returns_.

With the 'Current status: Not Looking'...my strike for the word 'Not' disappeared so had to make do. :(

.

_**InnocentSorrow:**_ If Kagome wanted to enter university, she'd have to take the entrance exam...which happens to include mathematics. While she still had to cram to get the apprenticeship, not having to worry about numbers encouraged her considerably. So if anything, Kagome would be the one dragging Souta. XD

.

Hope you continue to enjoy reading this. Always welcoming any thoughts and opinions (like which House would suit Souta?) Many thanks to everyone!

Airily

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, _**aislin94**_!

**Edited: 17/11/09**

Thanks to _**Genial Hinata**_ for pointing out my mistake. I accidentally uploaded the beta version, which had a few of my comments within the story. Quite embarrassed about that...I guess some readers got extra information :P


	6. 05: sorting

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Thank you all! Your opinion really helps me with making sure that they aren't, or won't be, any major plot-holes...as well as making sure this remains interesting enough for you to read. (Recently hit with a realisation -sigh- but it's good that my mind went off on a tangent and discovered that early.) So on that note, keep throwing ideas at me! ;)

I also hope the _**anonymous reviewers **_received my replies. (There was some sort of interference with the internet a while ago...)

And...I really enjoyed reading the reviews, all of them were :D or XD in some way. So thanks.

_._

_Reminder: _I generally use 'youkai' to soften the negativity attached. To Kagome, 'youkai' isn't equivalent to 'bad'.

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 5-

* * *

..:VI:..

"Not like it matters to you, sir," Kagome instantly took note of the change in atmosphere and re-examined the man. He was tall, taller than the previous person and with his stiff shoulders, straight back and entirely black clothing; he appeared intimidating. His voice was soft, but commanding, and every sharp word seemed chosen with precision. Those intense dark eyes…she wouldn't put it pass him to know Legilimency and Occlumency. _**Slytherin**_ Tom thought neutrally. "Unless you are the person in question," she said it as a statement, "then may we talk elsewhere?"

He nodded curtly and walked off, probably expecting her to follow. As they walked in silence, Kagome decided to grasp onto the mental link with Tom, even if he could only provide limited answers.

'_Tom? Why does Severus Snape feel a little like you?'_

_**Explain**_

'_His upper left arm…it's very faint, but I can sense something that resembles your magic.'_ She had detected that dim fuzziness before she had heard him. Then during their conversation, Kagome realized that it was like sensing Tom.

_**Hmm **_When Tom actually 'hmm'ed; it translated to intense thinking. Kagome was curious and she wouldn't usually pry without a better reason. She gave everyone the benefit of the doubt, but this seemed to be connected to him and she was curious because Tom was her friend.

'_There was a similar situation like this…I just can't remember…' _Though she did remember it had something to do with youkai.

_**Hmm**_ This implied that Tom wasn't willing to indulge her with anything anytime soon. She visibly pouted though easily kept pace beside the mysterious Snape.

…

After a trip to an extensive apothecary, Apprentice Higurashi and Master Snape returned to the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Due to regulations, Kagome would be registered as an international apprentice until one month later and if the Master agreed to further guiding. After which her status would change along with their official relationship as Apprentice and Master. Though he thought it would be more convenient if she referred to him as 'Professor Snape', which prompted her to insist that he call her 'Kagome'…but that ended with a blatant refusal, settling with 'Miss Higurashi'. (Subsequent to only a short time in Europe, it was wonderful to hear her name properly pronounced.)

They planned to start the apprenticeship a week before the school term started at Hogwarts. Kagome was told she would get her own room and reasonable access to the Restricted Section of the library and the Forbidden Forest, unless given permission otherwise, but the tour would have to wait until the very first starting day.

…o…o…

The successful interview left Kagome in high spirits. She met up with her family in front of the bank, minus her grandfather who preferred to stay in a familiar country still reading Miroku's book. Ideally, she hoped to have sufficient funds to buy books that detailed the more recent potions as Professor Snape had suggested. So the Higurashi family was pleasantly surprised to find that Gringotts already had an account in their name, thanks to the Lord of the West. Apparently they owned some land that farmed the ingredients used in Butterbeer, which brought in some nice interest money. The way the goblins worked it out, the funds could cover all of Souta's schooling and some extra expenses, by then Kagome would definitely have a paying job.

Tom still refused to comment on Severus Snape.

…x…x…

(Souta's perspective)

Souta Higurashi had arrived early at Platform 9 ¾ and was anxiously regretting coming _this_ early. He had chosen a compartment somewhere in the middle with a reasonable distance from the changing rooms and toilets. Tom's book was flipped open on his lap while a curious speckled owl inspected his hair. Buyo didn't want to come and was getting older anyway. His sister was already at Hogwarts, but she wouldn't tell him about important things that he didn't already know from Tom. A First Year's first experience of Hogwarts was a special one, but still, Souta didn't like being left in the dark.

Her letters did describe a few individuals. There was the caretaker who she said strongly reminded her of Jaken. Hagrid, the Gamekeeper, was probably half-giant and while had questionable views on what was considered 'safe', he had a friendly nature. She met Professor McGonagall, who shared with her that Professor Snape was 'often like that'. So it seemed that her new potions guide tolerated her, to an extent.

The corridor outside vibrated under some running feet. Along the way, Souta could hear doors rapidly opened and closed until his compartment was next.

"Yes! Finally someone! Hi, hello! I'm Colin Creevey, call me Colin. I came in early, to talk, I'm a Muggleborn. It's good that you're here. Did you know about magic before? I didn't, I _suspected_…but, wow, this is so cool!" The boy grinned, chattering animatedly, "Hey, did you know that _Harry Potter_ goes to Hogwarts? Harry Potter!"

While Colin paused for a breath, Souta quietly closed the book and placed it away in a book-bag. "I'm Souta Higurashi. My sister is at Hogwarts."

"So you knew about magic before! Hey, anything I should know? Wait! Want to help me get photos of _Harry Potter_? Any nifty tricks?" Colin practically shoved his camera into Souta's face, resulting with him jerking away and upsetting his owl.

"Um…If you don't have a flash or it's not enough, Lumos can help with the lighting I guess." Souta's demonstration was met with obvious interest.

"You can be my Lighting man!"

"Err…"

Though Souta might seem reluctant, they became friends. Colin, even with his constant wandering outside to find Harry Potter, managed to unintentionally scare away the other students. There was one exception, a blonde girl reading The Quibbler upside down, who he thought was a little odd, but who was he to judge.

"Hello," he started and she glanced up at him with large pale eyes, "I'm Souta Higurashi. There's also Colin Creevey here, but he keeps going off elsewhere. To look for Harry Potter, I think."

"I'm Luna Lovegood and you're wrong," she answered softly.

"Huh?" Surprised and confused, Souta ruffled his hair, making his owl fluff up and hoot indignantly.

"You're wrong, about the thinking part. You know, not think."

"Err, yeah, I guess." He absentmindedly patted the bird.

"I don't bite people, not that I know of, and I don't mind the truth. I like truths. Many people don't, you know, I think they're being infested by…"

The remainder of the train ride was...informative. Souta also used the opportunity, and his birthday present carried in his book-bag, to store up on candy. His owl was conveniently distracted by a chocolate frog.

…

"What creatures are they?" Souta indicated towards the dark horse-like things pulling the carriage. A few First Years, including Colin, looked back at him confused while the others didn't even hear him as they carried on their conversation.

Luna's answer was misty, "You only see them if you've seen death."

"Oh." He, nor the others paying attention, wasn't expecting that.

"I saw my mother." That made those listening a bit uncomfortable, what should you to say to that?

"Um, I think it was the Noh Mask…or maybe the Soul Piper…" Souta replied hesitantly.

"Ooo, you saw the Soul Piper?" Her voice was still airy but definitely held considerable interest.

"Well, not really, my sister did but I did sense it."

Luna leaned in, peering Souta closely, "You have sparkly eyes, maybe more than back then."

"Um, thanks." Luna smiled back.

So Souta made another friend. He thought Kagome would find their varying personalities amusing.

…o…o…

(Kagome's perspective)

The Sorting Ceremony started and Kagome was nervous. Short interactions with the various Hogwarts ghosts and professors left her with an impression that the majority would judge you on your House, which was ridiculous in her opinion but wouldn't change that fact. Hopefully Souta would be fine. No, he was her little brother…she'll make _sure_ that he's fine.

Previously she had been offered to try the Sorting Hat, which she did, but declined to be sorted. If they were going to judge her, she wanted them to know that they're dealing with Kagome Higurashi, not some apprenticeship who got sorted to a particular House. Though she would, by default, live in the 'Slytherin section' of the castle. Mr. Hat, as she decided to refer the Sorting Hat, was deprived of social interaction for the most part. He took delight at having the opportunity to discuss things with someone other than the Headmaster. Although Mr. Hat and Kagome were talking, she unconsciously kept up her mental barriers. He commented that they were exceptionally strong, not that any information would be exchanged to any other, as per confidential rules and manners. They ended up reminiscing the past, at length, that the other occupants in the room had stroke up their own conversation with tea, biscuits and lemon drops.

Then Apprentice Higurashi had the misfortune to meet Professor Lockhart. For some reason, because it certainly wasn't due to her, the blonde man had the impression that she liked him. In Gilderoy Lockhart's terms: if a female liked him; she wanted to marry him, but if a male liked him; he wanted to be Lockhart's best male fan. There was no friendship for either gender; only love and admiration. Though according to the man, people _had to_ adore him. Survival instincts took action and she sat on the other side of Professor Snape for the Ceremony, but even her teacher didn't fully deter the blonde from making advances. She had a very shiny spoon…perhaps she could redirect his attention to his own reflection.

…x…x…

(Souta's perspective)

The Sorting had started and Souta was nervous. Tom had responded from within his book-bag _**sillyrelax **_and _**likeyoursister**_. Souta bit into another Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, got mustard flavour, calmly provided by Luna and half-listened to Colin's Harry worshiping. The students here seemed like they had already started forming groups. There were richly dressed First Years who stood far away from the less presentable students. Several loudly discussed Quidditch, complete with sound effects and hand movements. The rest stood with others who were in their boat or compartment. But they all couldn't hide the fidgeting and occasionally glancing towards the Headmistress and what lay beyond where she stood.

"Creevey, Colin."

It was Colin's turn and the boy skipped to the stool, shortly after the Sorting Hat bellowed out, "GRYFFINDOR." _**Loud**_ Tom inputted, but he probably meant Colin. Then it was back to a one-sided conversation with Luna about creatures he hadn't heard of, but they seemed interesting enough.

"Higurashi, Souta."

Luna patted his back, smiling serenely. He gave her a brief nod and walked in controlled steps to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head and it slipped over, fully covering his eyes and ears. He felt the old velvet-like texture on his cheeks and the slight minuscule pulse from the orb around his neck.

Then the Sorting Hat started speaking to him, "Hmm…" That reminded him of Tom when he was concentrating. "You have spiritual ancestry, interesting."

"Um, will I be able to do magic okay?"

"Not 'okay', better. Don't worry; your wand should take care of the differences. Now to sort you…"

…o…o…

(Kagome's perspective)

"Higurashi, Souta."

Kagome instantly smiled and locked her gaze onto her little brother. Mr. Hat covered most of his face from view so she couldn't determine his expression. She felt the magical bauble pulse, probably in response to Mr. Hat's memory-surfing, then swiftly resided after no threat was detected. She saw the leathery lips move, but knew that they weren't in accordance with words anyway, so didn't bother to try and lip-read. Mr. Hat was mumbling and pausing while Souta's fingers drummed against the stool edge.

"Hmm," the quiet sound from Professor Snape was almost non-existent. Kagome's attention flicked to his face, his eyes were trained onto her brother. She returned her focus to Souta, but then the sound of the man leaning back recaptured her attention, relaxing his shoulders a little. He remained intimidating as usual, but something about him felt…satisfied.

"SLYTHERIN." The bellow interrupted Kagome's assessment of the professor…it also halted many of the students' chattering.

…

"What was the name again? Higgie-rash? I haven't heard of _that_ name before."

"Hig-gu-rash, stupid! He went to Slytherin, he _must_ be Pureblooded and you're just too stupid to remember."

"Oh, like you would even _know_ that name in the first place, idiot."

"It's probably a secretive family and at least I know _other_ things."

…

"Hi-something, you heard of it before?"

"Nope."

"Hmm, okay."

…

"It's pronounced Hi-gu-ra-_shi_, Japanese name I'd expect." One girl lectured to her left.

"Hermione, I don't care about that. I want some _foood_," whined a Second Year Gryffindor.

"Humph," but she persisted, "so is he a Pureblood?"

"Not that I know of or not like it matters, he's a First Year." The boy was _starving_.

A more subtle whisper from the middle interjected, "We were First Years when we defeated _Him_."

She agreed, "Not to mention that the apprentice is probably related to him and _she's_ older and smart enough to become an apprentice."

"Yeah, 'smart', she got landed with Snape," snorted the one-minded boy.

The quiet Second Year dropped his murmur even lower, "And knowing his standards…"

The red-head blinked before widening his eyes, "_Oh_."

"Yeah."

..:VI:..

* * *

_**A/N: **_Some insight to the current time-line. ;) Also probably a good time to remind readers that since Tom Riddle's diary was found in Japan, there's an almost certainty that the school year won't go exactly the way it did in canon. Similarities, yes, but not exact.

The reason for Souta being sorted into Slytherin, or at least a briefly, will be in the next chapter.

There was no offense, or stereotyping, intended in the dialogue near the end. I didn't attached anything that would point the speakers to any particular House. For all we know, they could be the 'exceptions' in their House. Included just for fun and giving readers an insight to other students' opinions/reactions. Though, of course, the last section was purposefully written.

.

Thanks for continuing to read this story! Hopefully it's heading, at a sufficient pace, to the direction you like. ;)

Airily

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, _**aislin94**_!


	7. 06: theorising

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

_**A/N: **_My mind's been elsewhere for a while. I haven't checked my mail or logged into the site during those periods and I come back and everything's changed... (Site, story and me) But not my appreciation for everyone's contributions and support! Thank you!

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 6-

* * *

..:VII:..

Apprentice Higurashi was smiling brightly for the rest of the Ceremony and dinner. She had asked Professor Lockhart of his longest, most difficult adventure then let him talk and tuned him out. Meanwhile, she tried to extend her thoughts to Tom, who could relay her congratulations immediately to Souta. She thought hard, due to her seating and her current elevated emotions, she made contact.

'_Please tell Souta 'congratulations'.' _

_**Already **_Of course he had, Tom _was_ the Slytherin Prefect.

'_Well, from me too.' _

_**Done **_After a moment, _**saysthanks**_

'_He's welcome and thanks Tom.' _

Professor Snape even invited her to the Slytherin's orientation.

…

Compared to most Europeans, Kagome was short. When the Feast ended, the height difference was unfortunately apparent, considering their age. Instead, she skillfully slid among and between clusters of student and finally reached her target. "Souta, what did you think of the Sorting?"

It caught both wanted and unintended listeners. "Well, first off, the Sorting Hat said I wasn't suited in Ravenclaw; I like video games too much," Souta honestly admitted and earned a few blank stares from eavesdroppers, "Gryffindor? It'd be fun to have adventures, but preferably not life-threatening." The older eavesdroppers nodded their heads in agreement. Souta mumbled, blushing slightly, "Then I said that I wanted to learn magic to be able to protect those I care for." It resulted with his hair being ruffled but then he was reminded, "Oh and the Sorting Hat said 'hi' and wants to talk more."

"I'll remember that," Kagome then noticed their audience, "We'll continue later, now come on, to the _Dungeons_!"

…

Souta caught sight of an excited Colin near, probably his idol by the looks of it, and tugged at Kagome's robe sleeve for her to follow. The surrounding Slytherins were tempted to stay also, but with an unknown authority figure around, chose instead not to keep their Head of House waiting. They made their way towards the crowd of red and gold unnoticed until Colin decided to greet Souta.

"My Lighting man! Just in time, quick, help me with a photo of _Harry Potter_." The boy pressed another flash at his victim anyway.

Kagome chuckled quietly while the brown haired girl wanted to say something, which was coincidentally similar to Souta's own reply, "We're expected in our Common Rooms soon, Colin. I'm just here to quickly introduce to you my sister."

"Hello," Kagome refrained from bowing so waved instead, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, as you already know, and older sister to this kid here." She smiled brightly.

"Hey, you're that apprentice. You can be my female model since I'm already going to be taking pictures of _Harry Potter_," Colin received a nudge from Souta, "Oh yeah; I'm Colin, Colin Creevey."

"Hello." The voice had come from behind and surprised everyone.

Souta whipped around and grinned, "Oh, hi Luna! Kagome, this is Luna Lovegood. She's in Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you, Luna," Kagome repeated the name carefully. (Most Japanese people have trouble distinguishing and pronouncing 'L' from 'R' and vice versa.)

"Miko-sama," the Ravenclaw bowed fully.

"None of that, just Kagome is fine."

"Okay, Miko Kagome." Kagome just shook her head, amused about the similar response to the people back in the Feudal Era.

"Excuse me, Miss Higurashi…"

She was interrupted by someone shouting, "Harry Potter is giving out signed photographs!" It resulted with fast approaching Boy-Who-Lived fans.

"We better leave, come on Souta. See you two around!" Then the siblings were off and lost in the crowds.

…

"Err? Just two?"

"She meant Colin and Luna, Ron."

"Well that's a first…"

…o…o…

During Slytherin's First Year Orientation, Kagome basically stood to the side while the Head of House addressed the First Years. The new students were also introduced to the Prefects and were asked to try and be able to recognize their faces. Badges labeled their position, but all students should feel comfortable to ask for help from other Slytherins, even without a badge. Kagome thought it was a cozy atmosphere and piped up, offering her assistance for anything academic like Potions and Runes to, well, anything else. They stared at her for a bit, probably weren't accustomed to seeing people smiling and radiating such happiness in their 'Lair'. Professor Snape later privately informed her about family tradition generally teaching their children to control visible emotions, usually for upholding society's impression of them and facing opponents.

"The students of the Slytherin House are widely known to have a long line of pureblooded ancestry. Magical customs, culture and etiquette are strictly taught to all their children from an early age. As the face of their family's future generation, they must learn to uphold their family honour," the man lectured, "This is a magical society and holding back displays of emotions would assist in events like duels. Your opponent's lack of knowledge on your current state and feelings would be one more advantage."

This sounded too much like Sesshoumaru. Not only that, Kagome was someone who promoted emotional display and adopted her own views. His answer was practically implying that showing emotion was not honorable. So Kagome replied bristly, "Considering that these children were trained from an early age, it's unlikely that they would have had time to experience and understand these sensations to the same degree as others. So, as in your dueling example, the opponent could potentially overload your pureblooded students with excessive emotions and confuse them silly. Defeat, even if by a smile, would probably not be any more honorable, by your definition." In a way, the situation reminded her of Kanna, and Kagome had succeeded in that confrontation.

She hoped Souta wouldn't be too influenced by the Slytherin majority.

…

Tom's book was in her hands for the night. Souta and the other First Years were introducing each other, so Tom would have likely been hidden away if not given to Kagome. Professor Snape and the Head of House were but one man, so she had suggested that he rest fully before the first day of school. For all her good intentions, Kagome also wanted to speak to Tom.

_Hey Tom, ready to answer some questions?_

_**Depends, Kagome, on the questions and rewards. **_The soft, bright light of her bed-side table lamp illuminated the slow strokes. Tom was being careful, not as tightly bound as in the beginning but not as open as recently either.

_Hmm, no punishment? You're putting yourself at an advantage again. _

_**It's simply part of my charm.**_ The subtle flirt, if she wanted to call it that, hopefully meant he would be a little more forthcoming.

_Well then, Prince Charming, did you sense another part of yourself tonight? There was a similar…Tom-like feeling, after the Sorting Ceremony. _There was no reply._ Well, considering I'm giving you information, and some of yours is outdated by the way, it's only fair if you answer some questions. _

_**I don't promise any details, but I'll answer if I know. **_Kagome sighed.

_Good enough. I was near this boy and I think, not sure why, but he has part of your soul. _She hadn't quite lifted her pen (they were far neater and convenient than a quill and she could use whatever she pleased in private), when Tom's handwriting speedily emerged.

_**Before we move onto further details…**_**how**_** would you know that? **_'Well, you see…'

_I've had my soul stolen from me before, so I guess I recognized some similarities. _Hopefully Tom would be more interested in part of his soul than her Feudal adventures. _So Tom, was that your soul?_

_**Possibly…I have acquired a substantial amount of magic, but soul sensing is outside of my range, or any wizard and witches'. **_'Hmm, it's probably another miko thing.' _**I'm only answering with theory. Hmm, was that Harry Potter?**_ 'What's with the leap?' But Kagome wasn't going to indulge him yet; _she_ was the one fishing for information at the moment.

_Possibly. Now, your connection with Severus Snape…? _

_**Did you remember that similar situation you mentioned before?**_ This technique was often used by Miroku when he wasn't sure how much Sango knew about something. By hearing, to make sure it's not even worse than the truth, and then using Sango's answer, he could skillfully lessen the punishment or escape altogether.

_What, so you can use my answer instead?_ But Kagome still didn't know Tom as well as she did Miroku. _Tom, if it's very personal, then you don't have to tell me. I was just curious because it was a link to you. _

There was a brief pause. _**Kagome?**_

_Yes?_

_**Stop being so nice all the time. **_An unexpected reply but before she could retort, Tom continued. _**I am still just a memory bound to a book, so I can't verify it accurately, but I can sense that it's my magic. Probably the reason I able to sense something from Severus Snape was because I probably designed it to connect to me somehow. **_

That did answer her question, sort of, but he did previously admit some ignorance on the topic. Coming from Tom, that was saying something.

So Kagome reacted the way she would normally in such a situation. _Tom? Would you like that part of your soul back?_

_**Why?**_ The curve of the question mark was deliberately drawn out.

_Besides the fact that you're my friend and I care about your well-being? I've experienced having an incomplete soul before. _But to appeal to Tom, Kagome added another reason. _You'll also feel entirely stronger when you get it back._

_**What's your price?**_ She was mildly disappointed that Tom still couldn't view their relationship as something other than business. However, Kagome saw how ingrained that notion was for him and she was optimistic they would overcome that.

_Geez Tom, not everything has a price-tag, you know. _

But it motivated Kagome, she didn't think anyone deserved such a harsh outlook on life and was determined to help Tom. She was a miko, so she might as well use the perks that came with it for a friend; regain that fragment of Tom's soul and perhaps all the other scattered pieces… There was also another solution, however because she didn't know all the finer details or even the procedure in the first place, she was reluctant but felt cowardly to not suggest it. She could…give him a part of _her_ soul.

..:VII:..

* * *

_**A/N: **_So there's a brief list of why Souta was sorted into Slytherin, but yes, Tom did have some influence...

Hmm, I found Tom and Kagome's conversation the most interesting to write and read. I'm thinking of including more limelight for Luna and Severus though, they do well in bringing out different sides to Souta and Kagome. Oh, what do you think of Colin?

As for the plot, I've ticked off most of the requirements now, which you may have already noticed thus far...but has it been too subtle? If so, it will become obvious in the later chapters... once I've written them. :P Sorry! But it's not exactly the best time for me v.v

.

You've read up to this chapter, thank you!

Airily


	8. 07: impatience

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

_**A/N: **_When I actually had time to write more, this came out surprisingly easy considering I kept changing the beginning. Still, a day or two later than I intended, just had to make sure I hadn't written myself into a wall XD

Like I promised, more of Tom and Luna!

To all of the lovely readers and reviewers. :)

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 7-

* * *

..:VIII:..

The Higurashi surname wasn't known to the pure-blooded students of Slytherin, or any other House or blood quality, which led to an unsteady introduction for Souta. Draco Malfoy, self-appointed ring leader of his year, thought it would be fun to test the waters and had leapt at the opportunity to confront Souta the next morning. Souta already knew, from Tom and also a Second Year Slytherin who had casually warned him a few minutes before.

"Your name and blood is questionable, _Hi-gu-ra-shi_, it would be better if you kept away from _others_," Draco pointedly rolled his eyes over Colin, who had approached Souta near the Slytherin table. Fortunately the interrogation stopped there, since Professor McGonagall was standing right behind Draco, it didn't help him that she was protective over her Gryffindors. So Professor Snape had decided to step in as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, it would be to your advantage to withhold any smart comments for the time being. I'd prefer to either maintain or increase Slytherin's points," he waved off the boy's protest and continued in a lower voice, "I doubt your father has had time to analyse the Higurashi family, Draco."

"Yes Professor Snape,"

"Good," he turned to Ms McGonagall, "Will that be all?"

She pursed her lips together, the Slytherin Head of House mentioned nothing about disrespecting other students, but it was too early in the morning, so nodded in agreement.

…

A bushy-haired girl, who was coming towards Professor McGonagall, looked thoughtful with her observation and retraced her steps back to her companions.

…

"Mr. Malfoy, you were a First Year not long ago, why don't you give Mr. Higurashi here a few pointers?" To Colin he addressed, "I also believe breakfast is being served over at the Gryffindor table."

Colin scurried off while Draco stiffly turned to Souta, who uttered a short, "Hello." Professor Snape nodded at Draco then walked off.

"Draco Malfoy," he drawled, "Second Year Slytherin, as you should know. Well then, you know a bit about the castle already, so I'll go into Slytherin territory." Souta nodded.

"Slytherins pride themselves in their power and heritage; presentation is everything, so you might want to straighten yourself up." Souta looked down with confusion at his robes. "Your sister may be our Head of House's apprentice but…"

"But what, Mr. Malfoy?" The new voice caused Draco to abruptly whip around his head. "I am the apprentice and my brother is the student. We're separate people and should be viewed as such. But…should I have any reason to even _assume_ that Souta isn't being treated fairly..." Kagome let the sentence hang.

"Of course that won't happen, Miss Higurashi."

"Good to _hear_…but better to _know_," she eyed the young Malfoy heir intently, "but on the other hand, feel free to ask me for help."

"Yes, Miss Higurashi."

"Excellent," She smiled brightly, taking the boy by surprise, "Good morning and see you both in Potions."

Draco watched Kagome make her way to the other professors then turned back to Souta, who shrugged, "That's my sister."

"Indeed."

Dealing with the authority figures, all in a short time span and so early in the school year, probably discouraged the Malfoy heir and other observing purists. But at the same time, the Slytherins' apparent acceptance of Souta evoked dislike from others. Colin was oblivious, Luna was Luna and Souta wasn't dampened; he had a few friends, Tom and Kagome on his side if he ever needed them. The rest of his day went smoothly.

…x…x…

One full school week had passed for Souta Higurashi. Tom thought that was a more than generous waiting period, it was time to become more active with his plans.

+ Connections with an authority figure…_check_, that Severus Snape was Head of House for Slytherin and had some sort of dark connection with Tom.

+ Immediate, magically powerful and loyal allies…_check_, Tom thought he had reasonably converted Kagome and Souta.

+ Other possible, useful pawns…_check_, Souta had met a few influential students already.

+ Sufficient magical energy…_check_, he was magically healthy and more than ready.

+ Most of all, Tom…was…_impatient_.

There were still a few magical barriers keeping him from simply possessing the younger Higurashi, he would be able to convince Souta to cooperate, but that still left some unturned stones in regards to whatever Kagome's protection for her brother was. Nevertheless, Tom was impatient, which made him resort to more impulsive methods. He'd just go ahead without the prior knowledge.

...

Souta had just completed a moderately boring essay, it was a good opportunity. _**Souta, may I request some of your help?**_

_Huh? Why so formal, Tom? It's not something…_ Souta trailed off, a little wary after a brief exposure to some of the Slytherins' plotting against a pair of Gryffindor twins.

_**Nothing that you're thinking of, it's to do with your sister, but you must keep it a secret from her and everyone else. **_The lure of being included in on a secret usually worked well in persuading individuals to Tom's command.

But somewhere along the way Souta came up with, _Huh? So you like my sister?_ Not quite what Tom was expecting, but good enough; an emotional excuse was also fruitful.

_**I do.**_ 'For the reason that she's extremely useful to me…' He suppressed a chuckle and mentally smiled pleasantly instead, to release a little feeling of sincerity. _**So will you help me, Souta?**_

_And I really have to keep this a secret from Kagome?_

_**Yes.**_ The simple reply and genuine truth behind it convinced the reluctant boy.

_Fine, but nothing embarrassing or weird, okay?_ Like his plans would ever be anything less than perfect.

_**Of course.**_ Tom could almost feel a heart-beat thump within himself.

_Okay._ Success.

…o…o…

Meanwhile in a private laboratory, the new apprentice stood stirring an odourless potion. 'Oh?' Kagome was alerted by her Souta-indicator, 'seems he's very absorbed in something, much more than usual. Hmm, might just be some homework. I'm sure Tom will help him and I'll offer help later too.' Both siblings trusted Tom and couldn't imagine him having any malicious intentions towards them or their families. The fact that Souta agreed to cooperate with Tom allowed the devious soul fragment to bypass the tiny protection runes Kagome had spiritually imprinted into Souta's teeth necklace. The Higurashi siblings were valuable, Tom wouldn't damage _them_…

…x…x…

Souta was sitting on his bed, curtains drawn with privacy spells enabled and humming. To be more accurate, Souta's _body_ was doing such but it was through Tom's consciousness. Souta was in a state of unawareness, but completely unharmed, so the Shikon wasn't triggered. Tom still hadn't fully deciphered the mysteries of that magical orb and it wasn't top priority when he had a living body again. Forget appearances of being a Dark Lord for the moment, Tom had jumped, shouted and waved Souta's arms around manically at the first possible instance of body possession. He was quite tempted to snap his fingers for a House-elf, but those creature servants were more intelligent than he'd like…oh well, he'll swindle a pathetically loyal one from some pureblood family later. Instead, he returned his attention to the important things, like the Chamber of Secrets.

...

Many varied possessing-occasions later, spanning over about a month, Tom progressed to controlling Souta's body during the active schooling periods. He would slip in silently and unnoticed, then critically observe the professors and student body. He didn't chance it when Kagome was near though. Unfortunately for him, Tom was too busy enjoying the rumours and overlooked one particular person.

Luna Lovegood had somehow located them in Tom's favourite secluded corner in the library. Tom was neutral on his perspective of the Ravenclaw and was about it greet her when she beat him to it, "The Quibbler has a very interesting article this issue and I would like to speak to Souta about it, please." Her comment evoked a short pause.

Giving a convincing Souta-confused smile, he replied, "I haven't changed my name Luna," He added a chuckle, "Why, did Colin?"

"He was and still is Colin Creevey. You could argue that Souta may not be the same person now, but that's through disconnected consciousness," her gaze never wavered, "But _you_ aren't, in any sense, Souta Higurashi. So, I'd like to speak with my friend now, please."

She was patiently waiting, calmly standing while Tom sat. The spirit was swiftly scrolling through his list of options, most involving magic on the girl, when another showed up.

"_You_." Tom looked up to see a fiery, red-haired Gryffindor with an equal temper.

Serenely the blonde answered, "Hello."

"Not you," she added a pointed finger at Tom, "_You_!"

'Souta' hesitated, "Huh, me?"

"Yes, you."

Tom refrained from releasing any hints of frustration; he was already in a predicament with the Ravenclaw. Calmly, he responded, "Pardon me, Miss, but perhaps you could elaborate instead of accusing me for whatever reason."

"Don't play dumb with me! I've heard from my brother and I've talked to Colin, it was you, wasn't it?"

"Sorry," Tom shrugged Souta's shoulders, "I still don't follow you."

"It wasn't Souta Higurashi." Luna had sat down and was intently completing a Quibbler crossword.

"I wasn't asking _you_! No, wait, maybe you're in this together! A clever Ravenclaw and a sneaky Slytherin!"

"Thank you."

The girl stamped her foot and was rounding onto Luna before Tom intervened, "Look, why don't we sit down, introduce ourselves and talk…_quietly_." They all glanced towards the direction of the librarian.

...

"Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor. You're 'Loony Lovegood' and you're Souta Slytherin."

'_I_ am the heir of Slytherin.' "It's Higurashi, actually, and she's Luna Lovegood."

She waved it off. "It's easier to say and besides it fits you, aren't you the Slytherin Heir?" She continued before Tom could start, "You _act_ nicer and don't _seem_ to mind about Houses, but that's just an act! The only reason you hang around Colin is to get information about _Harry_, isn't it?"

Tom was mentally older and smarter than these girls! How did they find out?

"Souta _is_ nice. You should be accusing this person; he hasn't even correctly introduced himself."

Ginny blinked, "…what?"

"A person doesn't rely on bodily existence, rather continued consciousness and such, you know. Souta is innocent and this isn't him." Again Ginny quietly blinked and Tom listened intently. "Though there is a bit of a problem with logical transitivity with that definition…"

"_Ginny_." The girl in questioned looked up. From their hair, similar appearances and behaviour, the newcomer was probably her brother. The Second Year glared at Tom, "He's a _Slytherin_, come on, let's go."

...

"But Ron, the Heir…" Ron tugged at his sister's arm, dragging her out of the library and cutting her off.

"It's not him."

...

"It's suspicious, you know," Tom was brought back from his eavesdropping to his initial problem, "You come this year and the Heir shows up. Everything makes more sense when you're not Souta and know more magic."

..:VIII:..

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Yeah, came out surprisingly easy and Ginny popped out of nowhere to join o.O But I think it's reasonable considering who she and her crush are. On that note, this chapter has mostly angry-Ginny (and she hasn't really spoken to Luna before). She had set out to defend Harry and fight the enemy, that sort of thing.

Ginny's conclusion came about mainly due to a lucky guess and convenient truth rather Luna's case of actually knowing. Oh, Luna's description/statements about personal identity...that was partially inspired by my essay XD

Hmm, now I want to write a few one-shots. Any ideas?

But more importantly, many thanks!

.

Airily

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, _**aislin94**_!


	9. 08: october 31st

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

_**A/N: **_So what was Kagome doing during Tom's play?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and shared their input, each one helped! _**LM Kitsune**_, _**HalfBlackWolfDemon**_, _**Lovelywitch**_ and _**futilelives**_ for helping me clear up a few things that might've strayed into a plot-hole XD

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 8-

* * *

..:IX:..

When Kagome had been alerted by her Souta-indicator during Tom's first possession of Souta, she had made a note to see her brother afterward. The feeling of intense concentration had rushed through her and while not impossible, it wasn't exactly usual. She trusted Tom to help Souta out with his problems; difficult homework or anything else, but there was also the possibility that the young First Year was being bullied and as the older sister, Kagome wouldn't sit idly by.

The latter thought had come during mid-day and bothered the Apprentice. Kagome had glared at a group of older students who were mocking Souta about something. They wisely ceased, head bowed and left. Her younger brother had genuinely smiled at her and reassured her that he was fine. He even laughed at how the 'sweet Apprentice' could wordlessly command even the superior Slytherins and stubborn Gryffindors. She did have more than enough past experience.

Of course, that was on that occasion. Throughout the month, the Shikon didn't react but Kagome's miko side felt more protective over Souta. The magical orb _was_ only an empty indicator now, something her battled-scarred experience highlighted. She gave her younger brother more hugs and affection along with insistent reminders to Tom to help Souta when and if he needed it. Although Kagome spoke less to Tom, she felt he was often a little tired and sometimes pushed some extra magic into him.

The feelings of caution and protectiveness also made Kagome aware of Draco Malfoy. If she hugged or ruffled Souta's hair and the Second Year was nearby, he looked…envious. Just paying more attention to him and Professor Snape, without resorting to eavesdropping, she discovered he lacked an openly affectionate childhood. He did have parents who loved and spoiled him, but pureblood upbringing discouraged such behaviour. Noticing him came about as a surprise, but she was aware of other students from all Houses. With her nature and smiles, Miss Higurashi became the preferred person who was approached for Potion-related help. Thus, Kagome was kept steadily busy.

…o…o…

For a Potion Apprentice, choosing ingredients and equipment was part of the training. Simply buying from a catalogue was disgraceful, unless of course, she had enough past experience to know that _that_ particular order-by-owl apothecary was exceptional and still, that was the last resort for when there wasn't enough time. Fortunately, Kagome already knew a great deal of gathering the materials herself, so every now and then, Apprentice Higurashi was assigned to visit some apothecaries to restock the private potion laboratory.

Evidently, having a younger brother and his friends, she'd be making rounds to the confectionery shops. Kagome was glad that her Diagon Alley excursion wasn't broadcast further because, looking at her potion list, it would take a while. This was after Professor Snape had spread the list over multiple visits too. She glanced again at the Muggle photograph Colin had given her, since that would guarantee the pet rat wouldn't move from sight, she'd have to keep an eye out for that too. Apparently, a Gryffindor's pet had gone missing and Colin volunteered to produce some posters and Kagome got involved along the way. She didn't mind even if she never met the pet or owner, but she didn't like it how her, or Souta's, success of finding the creature would 'prove that they're not the typical Slytherins'. Surely the opposition could argue that they'd captured the pet in the first place and then gave it back to show fake goodwill.

Kagome sighed, but was brought out from her thoughts when she felt a tingle of something familiar. She blocked out the outside noise and concentrated, the feeling was very faint and moving. Pocketing the photograph in between the folded list and in her robe, she curiously walked towards the tingle. It wasn't like Tom's; this was in a living body.

She followed the sensation to one of the apothecaries along the border, but probably more in Knockturn Alley than Diagon Alley. Shadows cast from the wobbly weathervane made the entrance a little more ominous, nevertheless Kagome pushed the heavy door further aside and walked in. The usual smell of apothecary was layered with large amounts of old blood and Kagome was starting to doubt coming into this place when she was able to pinpoint the insistent tingling; in the form of a man.

In the scattered lighting, she could reasonably make out his appearance. His clothes had seen better days, but he wore them comfortably. At this distance, Kagome could also distinguish more of the tingle; it felt like magic, European magic, and diluted wolf youkai, but not quite. The owner was arguing with the man, disagreeing with the price or something. She took another step closer and saw his back straighten, hardly noticeably if she wasn't observing. The argument ceased with the man abruptly deciding to leave, but making a wide circle away from Kagome to the exit.

…

"Excuse me, sir!" Kagome called after him, he sped up, obviously having heard her. She increased her pace too; trekking around the Feudal Era wasn't for nothing. "Excuse me, _please_!" This reaction was similar to the ones back then, youkai either turned aggressive or fled when they felt her power or presence, but Kagome was determined. "I'm not here to hurt you," She said it softer than her earlier cries, hoping he'd still hear her and realise that she was sincere.

His pace slowed down until it came to a halt, "What do you want from me?" He was still turned away from her when she caught up to stand beside him.

She hadn't thought of that yet, "I…I'm Kagome Higurashi and I just wanted to talk to you."

He finally faced her, his face seemed tired, so she smiled hopefully at him. "Fine."

…

They sat down in a quiet café, both with Butterbeer and in silence. Kagome didn't want to rush things and waited for the man to drink some of the cheery drink.

"I'm Remus Lupin," he finally began, "I don't know why you'd want to talk to me."

"Well, Mr. Lupin, I know you're different…" Kagome answered, hesitantly watching his face, "but I've met and made friends with people similar to you. I honestly just wanted to talk."

Mr. Lupin nodded slowly, "What do you know about me exactly?"

"Not much," she replied truthfully, "but I think I might know why you'd feel the need to run from me."

"Oh really? That was the part where I acted on instinct; I don't know the reason behind it. Is it something you can tell me, or is it best to keep me in the dark?" He tried to hide it, but Kagome thought he seemed a little bitter.

"It is my secret to keep, _but_ I can tell you if you promise to hold it safe," Kagome continued after receiving a nod, "I have slightly different magic that, traditionally, was used to fight against…"

"My kind?" Mr. Lupin interrupted in a low voice.

"More like trouble-makers who took full advantage of their superior abilities," she had to be careful, things might be different in Europe and she didn't want to spill everything.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, no, I also wanted to ask if you've met anyone who seemed…more…," Kagome struggled to find an appropriate word, dropping her voice down, "wolf-life?"

Mr. Lupin moved to stand up, looking insulted, "I don't associate with…"

Kagome grabbed at his wrist, "Don't you _dare_…I have friends very dear to me and don't you _dare_ insult them. I'm sorry if you've had a harsh life, but blaming it on others will get you nowhere. Excuse me if I've wasted your time."

…

"I'm sorry! Wait, _please_," he ran after her when she exited the café.

"Yes?" She inquired neutrally.

"Sorry, I just…I just never met anyone so passionate about 'that'. I was a little defensive, but I didn't mean to be rude. Shall we start again? Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, currently on odd jobs." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

She glanced at his earnest eyes, took the offered hand and smiled, "Kagome Higurashi, Potion Apprentice, nice to meet you."

"So Miss Higurashi," he pronounced the name slowly and carefully that it brought laughter from Kagome, "what are you here for in Diagon Alley?"

"Shopping for potion ingredients actually, along with a dozen different types of candy, I have a whole list from my brother and his friends." He chuckled as Kagome pulled out the list to show him, but it quickly died when he caught sight of the photograph.

Mr. Lupin pointed towards it, calmly asking, "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, my brother's friend had taken this earlier in the year. A Gryffindor's pet rat had been missing for a while, so I was given a still photograph to help look for it," Kagome explained.

"Mind if I keep this? I can help find this rat."

"Sure," Kagome watched him cautiously put away the photograph, "I'll owl you if we've found it first." Kagome looked directly at him and he knew, that she knew, this was his secret.

"Thanks."

…

Kagome later found out that the pet rat had reappeared, bitten Harry Potter and left again, with surprising vigor. Kagome kept her promise and wrote to Remus Lupin about the incident. Then Professor Snape had suddenly become increasingly busy and Kagome's workload increased as well. That Tom-like feeling on Professor Snape's arm fluctuated, from becoming fuzzier to more distinct, normal, and back again. The Apprentice worked to exhaustion and spoke less to Tom since they both seemed tired. It was an overwhelming month.

…o…o…

It was October 31st, Halloween and Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's Deathday Party. Kagome had been invited but Professor Snape had assigned her a potion requiring continuous supervision. She would have still made it early to the Feast or Deathday Party if she didn't have a lengthy discussion with the man beforehand. Having insisted on finishing the potion, she was running late.

On her way there, Kagome met the Potions Master but he didn't stop when she greeted him. Seeing his purposeful stride towards the mass of people, she decided to briefly inspect the commotion. As she neared, she heard Lockhart's distinct voice, then the Headmaster's reply. Professor Dumbledore led the way through the parting crowd as the other professors and three Gryffindors followed. Kagome asked a few students nearby; they remained eerily quiet but pointed to the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Professor Snape caught her eye and motioned her to follow.

"Bits of information are more dangerous than the whole or nothing," he told her softly, "You are my apprentice; I trust you will think wisely before leaping to conclusions." Kagome nodded in response and he seemed satisfied.

…

They arrived in a place not resembling an office. A few pictures of Lockhart winked at her and most were playing hairdressers. The Headmaster placed down an unmoving cat and was closely examining it, with Lockhart unhelpfully distracting. Professor Snape stood back behind the small crowd and inquired her view.

"Lifeless, not moving, but still alive so it's not due to a lack of soul…Mrs. Norris is probably Petrified."

"Quite right, Kagome," Professor Dumbledore straightened up, surprising them with his hearing, "Argus, she's still alive, not dead."

Filch's fingers were minutely trembling as he held them in front of his face. Kagome's face softened, the man was so caring towards Mrs. Norris and had reluctantly accepted her because the cat did. When he started shrieking at Mr. Potter, she decided to try and soothe the Caretaker.

"Argus Filch," Kagome said softly, but managed to obtain his attention. She walked over and stroked Mrs. Norris' motionless head, "Petrified, which means a Mandrake Restorative Draught can cure her, right Professor Snape?"

"Indeed, but perhaps Potter and his friends can enlighten us about the circumstances that led them to the corridor…" The edges of his mouth curled as he continued fracturing the students' defence, in which Filch agreed and vocally demanded punishment. Meanwhile the Headmaster peered intently at Mr. Potter, almost as if reading his mind…

"Severus, innocent until proven guilty," he said firmly, cutting off Kagome's train of thought, "Argus, as Kagome and Severus said, a potion can be made to revive Mrs. Norris. Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes and I will have the potion made when they reach their full size."

"I'll make it," Lockhart piped up, probably desiring attention, "I can also give you a few pointers," he leered at Kagome, "I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep…" Not the best idea, considering who Lockhart was.

"Excuse me," Professor Snape interrupted icily, "but I believe I am the Potions Master at this school. Failing that, my apprentice is perfectly capable, _by herself_."

The Headmaster excused the students and they hurried off, just short of running. The other occupants returned to their duties soon after, exiting the room with slight relief. When Kagome made back to her room, she absentmindedly smiled, Professor Snape had complimented her.

..:IX:..

* * *

_**A/N: **_I went back to the original/canon book for help on the last scene, so did include a few lines of dialogue from there, though slightly altered.

Has anyone noticed that the Headmaster refers to some professors by their first name and others more formally?

.

Appreciate everyone who has read this far! And those who voted in the poll!

Airily

P.S. A few one-shots are being written and on their way to getting submitted! Finally. XD

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, _**aislin94**_!


	10. 09: luna

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Slightly later than I intended...sorry about that. I have explanations why but let's just go with the story, shall we? _Approaching _the point where Tom was 'interrogated' by Luna and Ginny earlier.

Thanks again for reading!

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 9-

* * *

..:X:..

The very next morning Kagome's door was knocked on. Two pairs of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, all who had once declared she'd be 'one of them' if Kagome had been sorted, stood hesitantly outside. They inquired about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Well," the Apprentice began uncertainly, "let's start from the name. 'Chamber', as in a location and mostly likely designed to contain something significant. It could be where someone of rank receives their visitors…like a hall for meetings or councils, hmm, or maybe like a treasury. Then 'Secrets', well that would go along with the 'someone of rank' and 'heir' part." Kagome sighed, "I honestly don't know, but it seems like something you might find in _Hogwarts: A History_, maybe you could look in there?"

They nodded; the Fifth Year Ravenclaw glanced back at her friend then asked, "We will, but Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"You'll warn us, right?" There was a nudge from her friend, "If you find anything, even if they _are_ Slytherin…"

"Hey! Don't you frame us based on stereotypes…" interrupted a Seventh Year Slytherin.

"Excuse me," their quarrelling ceased and they turned back to Kagome, "let's not jump to conclusions. For all we know, it could be a private location to grow potion ingredients and the enemies are thieves who steal from there. So good morning and have a nice a day."

There were mutterings of 'of course, Potions Apprentice' but they bid her good bye and left peacefully. Kagome hoped this 'Chamber of Secrets' thing would quiet down; there was an uneasy feeling about it.

…

Since then, Kagome had been approached with the same inquiry. Apparently, they thought she might have some inside knowledge from being the apprentice to the Slytherin's Head of House. She calmly directed them to the library.

When she asked Souta about it, he told her how many students were acting odd around him. Some were hoping, as the younger brother of Professor Snape's apprentice, that he'd know more. A few Gryffindors thought that _he_ might be the Heir. Souta didn't seem to mind so much, he did grin mysteriously at her though, something about Tom.

…x…x…

"Hey Souta!" Souta paused at his name and waited as Colin rushed toward him, though trying not to run in the corridors, especially with Filch as he was lately.

"Hi Colin," Souta replied when Colin reached him, "Hope you're not going to ask me about the Chamber of Secrets because I know nothing about it."

Colin's face fell, "And your sister…?"

"She doesn't either. Why are you so interested?" It was an honest question; usually Colin was very much Harry-orientated. Even those rat photographs were because it belonged to Harry Potter's best friend.

"Because some people are thinking that it was _Harry Potter_. I have to prove them wrong!" 'Ah, so that's why.'

"That's an interesting project." Luna's voice popping out of nowhere didn't surprise Souta anymore, but Colin still jumped a bit.

"Hello Luna," Souta greeted warmly.

She fixed her unwavering large eyes at him and then finally replied, "Hello Souta."

The Gryffindor grinned excitedly, "Luna! Do _you_ know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Oh, I'm sure my consciousness is only Luna Lovegood and I only know what I know."

"Oh," Colin muttered, but then caught sight of something in the distance, "oh! Harry Potter! See you later in class!" And he was off.

"There's a fascinating article in the newest Quibbler issue, would you like to read it?"

"Sure, thanks Luna."

"I'll give you a look later. Good luck Souta." And then she was off.

Souta sighed and headed towards the library where Tom wanted to read about something.

…x…x…

(Back to Tom's perspective, continuing from earlier)

"It's suspicious, you know," Tom was brought back to his initial Luna problem, "You come this year and the Heir shows up. Everything makes more sense when you're not Souta and know more magic."

Okay, so maybe Tom was feeling unnecessarily poetic at that moment of wall-writing, but he didn't think he deserved hindrances towards his dream. He had observed and profiled many people; Draco Malfoy was the perfect scapegoat. In fact, he was sure quite a few students thought that Malfoy was the Slytherin Heir, including Ginny's older brother. Tom, of course, would steal back the glory when the time was right but…Luna! He had no idea how she came up with her conclusion and how to influence her. Worst thing was…Luna was definitely Souta's friend.

Tom gave in to acting on a little of his frustration, he drummed his fingers on the wooden table they sat at. Luna remained content to wait so he absentmindedly drew a few runes for calming.

"Oh, you know runes too?" He glanced back at Luna's face and thought of a get-away ticket. Tom gently pulled the Shikon out from its hiding place behind Souta's shirt and leaned forward so Luna could see.

"What do you see?"

"I see what you don't know," Luna observed the orb carefully and didn't notice or ignored Tom's twitch, "but I won't tell you if Miko Kagome hasn't." She leaned in closer and ghosted her fingers around the Shikon and the little teeth, but never touching them, "I'm happy you can't cause Souta harm, but I don't think your other self will be quite as reasonable or controlled."

Tom kept his mouth shut, hoping she would elaborate, but when she only started humming he had to ask, "What about my other self?"

"You most formidable foe is yourself." Luna spoke no more, but she didn't press with Tom's identity either. He didn't know what to think.

…o…o…

(Now Kagome's perspective)

"Miko Kagome," Luna peered through the spacing in between the books on the library shelves, "Souta's safe."

Kagome blinked at that sudden comment and stopped her hand on a random book, "That's good, thanks Luna."

"You're welcome."

As Luna was leaving, Kagome called her back, "Wait! I know this is unusual, but…"

"Souta Higurashi is my friend, don't worry. Rather, there are other things you must take care of, Miko Kagome."

…

Kagome didn't end up finding the book that she wanted and was heading out of the library to hopefully finish her assigned tasks, when she spotted Souta…or rather, Souta's _body_.

The still-not-fully-trained miko breathed in, out and tried her luck at compressing her presence. She approached the body carefully while outwardly trying to maintain some casualness. The feeling she sensed from the body was familiar, a mixture of familiar things. Since that corner of the library was practically deserted, Kagome held onto her wand just in case.

Step after step, she was able to distinguish more of the feeling. The mixture did have Souta, herself, many other essences…and Tom. She frowned at her indecision, she couldn't sense anything malicious but there was also a stranger in her brother's body! Kagome whispered a body binding spell but that was immediately blocked and the body turned around.

"Wait, Kagome, it's me!" Souta's arms rose up in surrender, he even dropped Souta's wand.

She flicked and held onto Souta's wand, "And who is that?" Kagome tried to be neutral, but her sisterly protectiveness made her glare at the stranger.

"Tom."

Kagome approached closer, her wand still raised then poked Souta's forehead with the index finger of her free hand. The body fell back unconscious onto the chair. She knelt in front and wrapped her arms around Souta's body, sighing in relief, unaware that she escaped the librarian's wrath.

…

All three and the notebook were in Kagome's room. She flipped to a random page and started writing.

_So Tom, what's your explanation?_

_**It was just a little experiment…**_ The tone Kagome sensed seemed close to pitiful, like when a child was scolded.

Souta sat on her bed and tried to explain, "Kagome, I wasn't harmed, I'm fine. Tom had been trapped in that book for _ages_; he just wants to be able to move around a bit."

"Then why wasn't I told?"

"Because…because…"

Kagome instantly noticed the change, now that she knew what to look for, "Souta is correct, I did want to stretch my legs, so to speak. Besides, I've made a vow and you know that I'm keeping it. No one's been hurt."

The time frame was right, so Kagome bluntly asked, "Is the Chamber of Secrets your doing?"

"A mere prank, there was no intention of harming that cat, simply an accident." Kagome hesitantly nodded, Shippo often pulled pranks.

She felt a transfer before Souta spoke, "Tom's not hurting anyone and I don't feel any negative effects, I don't mind."

There was another shift, "I would have asked for your body, Kagome, but you're rather…female." She blushed at Tom's glance.

"_Tom!_" Both the Higurashi siblings cried indigently.

Tom came back to shrug Souta's shoulders and grin innocently, "Besides, communicating this way is also very convenient."

Kagome was tired, stressed and with other things to worry about. She sighed, "Fine…as long as no one gets hurt."

"By the way, how did you do that poke-into-unconscious thing?"

"It's a Kagome thing," Souta answered for her.

"Wait, Tom!" Kagome just remembered what else she had wanted to ask him, "Have you noticed the fluctuating feeling with Professor Snape?" At the blank stare on Souta's face, she continued, "It's been going from a weaker, stronger and back to normal intensity."

"Hmm, perhaps I missed the odd moments, but I hadn't noticed."

"Does this mean anything?"

"It does…Kagome, Souta, be careful okay? I have to think on this."

On a whim of cautiousness, Kagome took the notebook from Souta for the time being. That luckily saved the young Slytherin from some painful headaches if Tom had possessed him. Every once and a while, the notebook would flash green but Tom rarely spoke to anyone now, it all made Kagome and Souta worry.

A few months passed with little conversation with Tom and no further Chamber of Secrets trouble, except for the occasional student pranks.

…x…x…

"My Lord, did you know our own Severus Snape has been getting the taste of what's it like to be a master?"

"Is that so...?"

"Hardly even to your extent of master of the manor, Lucius, I've merely taken on an apprentice. All the better to provide you, my Lord, with the most adequate services as possible; whether it's to free more time or have another pair of _qualified _hands." The word was stressed as the Potions Master distastefully remembered the useless 'help' he sometimes received.

"Such modesty, Severus...your services are far from adequate, which means this apprentice should have much potential..."

"For you, my Lord."

..:X:..

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Kagome's acceptance of Tom's adventure with Souta's body may seem rather...easy and not rational, _but_ it is...for that situation. She's _tired_, _stressed _and can be rather trusting, a combination that doesn't often result with a rational decision. Besides, there are bigger fish to fry...

.

...the future is undecided and will only be written when it comes...

In other words, I'm stuck at a fork again...only this time there are more spikes, curves and dents . 'Undecided', as in, I have have options in mind...just haven't chosen one yet.

.

The other problems I'll sort out in time.

But really, it's very encouraging that you're still reading :D

Airily

P.S. An early **'Merry Christmas and a Happy Year!'**

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, _**aislin94**_!


	11. 10: christmas

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Very late, was supposed to be submitted around Christmas... That was originally intended, but then I ran into some trouble that included no internet access ;3;

(Um...I haven't _quite_ ironed out everything but I think I've kept you waiting long enough. Sorry again!)

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 10-

* * *

..:XI:..

Those few months leading up to Christmas were quite 'normal' according to Hogwarts' standard. With no further attacks, the student and staff population swiftly drifted back to their usual behaviour. The pranks were as expected, with the Weasley twins heading up on the successful prank count and several frustrating occurrences of thievery for Professor Snape.

Christmas at Hogwarts was planned to be a wonderfully white event, but Souta and Kagome Higurashi had decided to return to Japan for the holidays. Perhaps that would lighten up Tom's current attitude; he was still rather…short about everything. Souta had invited Luna and Colin to spend a day or two at the shrine, which they reluctantly declined but promised that they'd take up the offer next year. Colin's family already had plans and Luna said something about a quest she must undergo. Their mother had also requested that Kagome invite her Potions Master, but Professor Snape declined too, though he did seem rather regretful.

Presents were still exchanged.

…o…o…

(Japan)

Tom was presently possessing Souta's body and leaning against the Goshinbuku tree. He had his eyes closed and a pensive demeanor. Kagome's footsteps drew nearer until they stopped in front of him. He spoke first, "Kagome…due to my current _hindrances_, I must warn you in advance that danger is approaching for the Wizarding World." He opened his eyes to look at her, his presence influencing Souta's eyes to become a dark blue (something that was only recently noticeable after prolonged attachment).

Kagome's eyes widened and she bit her lip, but made no reply. Tom patted the ground next to him, wordlessly asking her to sit beside him.

When she sat, Tom began talking, "After gaining magic from the both of you for so long, I've accumulated a reasonable reserve. It's still not enough for my own body yet, but this tree has ancient magic and being near it allows me more leeway…such as…" Tom smirked and closed his eyes again, summoning a mixture of magic.

Kagome saw strands of magic weaving into Souta's body and finally pushed out a semi-translucent image of a young man. Souta's body slumped unconscious against the Goshinbuku tree while the young man, who Kagome presumed was Tom, held a familiar smirk.

"This…" He waved his arms, "…is me, my spirit."

The miko curiously edged closer and placed a hand against Tom's chest. Her palm came into contact with something solid, but with more pressure, they sank past the outside layer and Kagome hastily pulled back. He chuckled and she could see his throat vibrating, "I felt that."

She quickly brightened and smiled, "This is wonderful! Merry Christmas indeed! I should wake up Souta so he can see you…"

Tom grabbed her wrist, "This won't last long and I can always attempt it again later. This time…I wanted to give you a present."

He pointed upwards and Kagome turned her head up and saw mistletoe. She immediately turned back to Tom and he had already moved closer, near enough that the skin on her face tingled from his presence. "Tom…?" Her question was broken off as their lips touched.

It was a ghost of a kiss, just a bare brush, but it made Kagome's cheeks burn and her breath quicken. He pulled back just before his spirit was reabsorbed into Souta's body and Tom grinned, "Merry Christmas."

…

Even before knowing this new development of Tom's, Kagome and Souta had organised it so that Tom would receive an extra boost of magic. Now with this recent knowledge…Kagome blushed at the memory, thankfully nowhere near Souta and his cheeky grins.

There were presents from family, friends and a Potion Master too. The usual and unusual thoughtful gifts to the Higurashi siblings and their family ranged from chocolate, to annotated books, to photographs and even a handmade dream-catcher of sorts. They were all much appreciated…Tom certainly liked it when Souta slipped the magical photographs of them into the diary. Tom could 'see' the moving pictures now.

The Christmas holidays also brought an unexpected but not unwanted visitor to the shrine; Mr. Remus Lupin. The werewolf came to satisfy a little curiousity and had unknowingly come upon the Higurashis' location. Like with Tom, his demeanor was more positive, positively influenced by the festive season. Kagome and Remus chatted about the little things, both not quite wanting to ruin the atmosphere with serious inquiries, but they both guessed that the other's problems were still unresolved. He had other business elsewhere and missed meeting Souta, who went (with Tom in his bag) and his friends somewhere.

…x…x…

(Elsewhere)

"Ah, Lucius, I must commend you on the exquisite taste of your wines and work at the Ministry."

"Thank you, my Lord, only the very best."

"And Severus, fine potion work to allow me the opportunity for this…" A hand gestured at the rest of its body, "You have both done well. I am pleased."

Severus Snape bowed his head, "It's our honour to serve you, my Lord."

"My-my Lord…?" The short figure barely restrained its trembling.

"Yes, Wormtail…?" The Dark Lord addressed his servant flippantly, "Is the limb to your liking?"

"Ah, err, too good…too good for me, my Lord. I can't thank you enough, my Lord. Your work is always brilliant, my Lord. You…" Wormtail stopped with a 'squeak'. The large body of a snake slithered its way near the ratty man to curl at Voldermort's feet.

"Do you have anything _important_ to report, Pettigrew?" The Potions Master sneered at the man, "Or do you intend to waste our Lord's time and patience?"

"Well! Well…The Chamber of Secrets!" At his master's nod, Pettigrew continued, "It was opened, but there hasn't been any activity since…but, _but_!" He stammered at Snape's glare, "The rats and spiders are still scattering, the basilisk is alive and hungry."

"Only a Parslemouth can open the Chamber and even so, only _I_ can control the basilisk. Go to Hogwarts, find me the culprit and report back."

"Yes, my Lord!" Wormtail quickly scurried off.

Just as the door closed, the Dark Lord spoke, "Severus, Lucius, I trust you will provide better results with this investigation."

"Of course, my Lord," they both intoned.

…o…o…

(Hogwarts)

It was the first morning back to Hogwarts and Kagome just opened her door when…

"_**Kagome**_!" Two identical Weasley faces grinned brightly at her.

From the left, "Our favourite Potions Apprentice…"

Continued by the right, "…defender of little brothers…"

"…sisters…"

"…and students…"

Kagome simultaneously pinched the nearest cheek of both brothers, effectively ceasing their enthusiastic greeting…so they moved onto enthusiastically wrapping themselves on either side of her. She threw both arms up dramatically, imitating a sign of defeat, but really it was to make room for a little wand-waving and temporarily restrain the twins. Kagome closed the door and counted silently, sure enough, they soon burst back into her room wearing matching pouts. She laughed, they laughed and everyone made their way to the little coffee table…it was a regular thing.

"So…what brings you here?" Kagome sipped a bit of her morning tea, lounging comfortably on the couch so that there wasn't any room for a twin or two, "Considering you usually wait until after breakfast."

Opposite her, Fred and George sighed at her stubbornness, "**We couldn't wait, not this time**…"

"…to see your lovely face…"

"…hear your beautiful voice…"

"…**and simply bask in your presence**."

At Kagome's raised eyebrow, Fred, or at least the twin who she thought was always a little more impulsive, suddenly cried out, "You might be in danger!"

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Kagome had quietly placed down her cup of tea and was observing the twins' faces.

George looked earnest when he spoke, "You must not tell!"

"**We overheard**..."

"…but if you tell, we might not be able to gather more info!" Fred whispered.

"...though, it's not like that would stop us," George continued in the same low tone.

"**Because we like you!**"

Kagome smiled reassuringly, "Thank you and I won't, but…why am I in danger? And from who or what?" Her smile weakened slightly, "What about Souta, is _he_ safe?"

The two redheads faced each other and then back to Kagome. "Well…" George began.

"How much do you trust Snape?"

"Professor Snape?" The Potions Apprentice asked, confused, "He is my Potions Master."

"Yes, yes, but do you trust him with your life and your brother's?" Fred demanded.

"Fred, Professor Snape has given me no reason to suspect him of anything of that degree. True, he may be bias, but…"

George covered Fred's mouth with both hands and hurriedly said, "Please, don't follow him to any weird places and be cautious of things that may be Port-keys. Tell Souta that too."

Fred shoved George aside, "We'll be watching over both of you…"

"…**but remember to be careful**."

Kagome, puzzled at the twins' behaviour, nodded, "Souta and I will." They silently stood to leave and stepped just outside the door when the apprentice stopped them, "If you have any problems or concerns, I'm here."

The twins didn't even turn around when they replied, "**It's **_**you**_** we're worried about**."

…x…x…

(Souta's perspective)

It was first day back to school and it felt like it too. His body was still feeling sluggish and his mind was still lazy…Souta stiffled a yawn. He, like many others, had stayed up late the night before, to make most of the last moments of the holidays. Kagome's sleeping habits were quite flexible, a lasting effect from her adventures in the Feudral Era (though it didn't mean that she liked waking up…), but Souta was a growing boy and combined with listening to the Slytherin next to him brag about something useless…Souta's eyelids drooped again.

"Good morning Souta."

"…hmning," Souta yawned, "Luna." Opening his eyes after each blink was becoming a little more difficult each time.

She helpfully poured him something brown with caffeine for him, even getting Souta some pancakes and flooded them with syrup. The Ravenclaw's presence next to Souta was a usual occurrence now, so few made comments about them. Other reasons included Kagome, Miss Higurashi, Potions Apprentice and Professor Snape's apprentice.

After two gulps of the coffee, Souta's speech was more coherent, "Thanks."

"Sou…" An arm wrapped around the First Year.

"…ta." And another on the other side.

"**We have a question for you**." Identical faces grinned at him.

Now that Souta was more awake, his Slytherin response kicked in, "But that doesn't mean I have to answer you."

A few eavesdropping Slytherins nodded in satisfaction and approval, though still slightly surprised at Souta. They glanced at the staff table to observe Ms Higurashi's reaction, but she was busy talking. Another factor to add to their caution was because these particular invading students were not only from another House…and Gryffindor at that, but these two were the infamous Weasley Twins.

…

"…you see, it's very important…" Fred trailed off at his twin's change of expression, "There's a monster behind me, isn't there?"

"The correct answer is professor, who will be giving the both of you detention very soon…if you do not return to your table." As the twins sulked, Professor Snape added, "Oh, five points from Gryffindor for being incorrect."

"You're right, monster," George whispered.

"Five points from _each_."

…

As the twins were too busy sulking and the Syltherins were too busy gloating…no one noticed a rat scamper past.

..:XI:..

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Oh, you probably already guessed, but the fluff-ish moment was supposed to be your Christmas gift. The twins were a bonus. ;)

.

If anyone has any suggestions they want to throw at me (for this or any of my other projects), I'd gladly accept! _(There's a TwinsKagome on its way!)_

.

The other problems I'll sort out in time.

But really, it's very encouraging that you're still reading :D

.

A belated _**'Happy New Year'**_, but an early _**'Happy Chinese New Year'**_! :P

Airily

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, _**aislin94**_!


	12. 11: dueling club

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N:_** You know the drill, unfortunately...now onto reading!

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 11-

* * *

..:XII:..

Just after the second class, Kagome's silence was again disturbed and not surprisingly by the twins.

"**Kagome!**"

"Have you heard about the _injustice_…?"

"…the _discrimination_…?"

"…the…"

The apprentice interrupted them, "Okay! Okay, hold on…let's cut to the chase, what?"

Fred 'sniffed' and buried his head into his twin's shoulder, so George replied for them, "Snape! He's been docking off points whenever he sees us."

"We just wanted to speak to your brother…" Fred mumbled.

"…but it's like he's _trying_ to prevent us."

Fred gasped, "Could this be Snape's revenge from _that_ time in _that_ corridor, Gred?"

"You could be right, Forge. _Revenge_! Oh, woe is us…"

The Gryffindors simultaneously turned to Kagome and clasped her hands together, reminding her of Kouga, "**Could you…**_**would**_** you…let us stay with you for a while**?"

She had a potion brewing and while Professor Snape hadn't made any prior arrangements today, he could unexpectedly drop in for an inspection. "Well…"

"Great!"

"We knew we could count on you!"

They promptly proceeded to make themselves home in her chambers, lounging on her couch and unpacking a whole load of kitchen goodies onto her coffee table. Kagome's eye twitch, just a little, but she had more important matters to attend to, like that potion in the private laboratory (magically) next door.

"Don't you have classes or something? Dormitory? Common rooms? …Library?" Hopefully hinting them towards other options.

"Hmm? Free period and History…but that doesn't really count as one," shrugged George while his twin agreed with a mouthful of something, "And the other places are public…we could be _seen_."

Kagome sighed. Oh well, better in her chambers than the laboratory. She quickly sealed off the bedroom section, which had her more personal possessions…like undergarments, then headed back for more potion brewing. They owed her.

…o…o…

"Ah, Kagome, my dear," Headmaster Dumbledore greeted as she entered the staff common room, "Meet our new addition to the staff; this is Remus Lupin."

"Hello again, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome smiled, "Not that it's not nice seeing you, but didn't think I'd meet you here."

Mr. Lupin nodded, glancing away briefly, "No, but business hardly waits."

"Of course," the miko answered knowingly. The 'business' from before must not be finished, she silently wished him luck on that.

"So DADA _assistant_, what are you planning to add to the current curriculum? I do hope you're not here just to socialize," Professor Snape inquired evenly.

The assistant calmly replied, "A Dueling Club seems appropriate."

The Potions Master raised his brow, "Have you _met_ the current '_professor'_ for that class?" Kagome had to stifle a giggle.

"Unfortunately," Mr. Lupin grinned at Kagome and then turned back, "which is why Professor Dumbledore has agreed that it would be best to have your contribution."

"Please," he sneered, "do clue me in on why I would want more time _teaching_."

The werewolf looked thoughtful, "Well, I've heard that Kagome is quite good at explaining things…"

"Miss Higurashi is here as a Potions _Apprentice_, please consider others before suggesting such things."

"Severus, my boy," interrupted the Headmaster, "You make teaching sound like torture."

"I never said it was 'like' it," he retorted dryly.

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands, smiling cheerfully, "Then it's decided! Remus and Severus, you will be teaching the new Dueling Club."

'Professor' Lockhart chose that moment to enter, "And as Gilderoy Lockhart, I shall supervise!" Too absorbed in his own grandeur, he didn't hear the groans in the background.

…o...o...

"Hey Kagome, think I should join the Dueling Club?" Souta had decided to have lunch with her today. The twins couldn't resist something and had disappeared from Kagome's room.

She swallowed a spoonful of soup and answered slowly, "It has potential to be very educational and interesting…"

"But Lockhart is going to be there," Souta finished for her and sighed, stabbing at his vegetables. The man hounded _him_ sometimes too, hoping to gain Kagome's favour no doubt.

"But Professor Lupin and Professor Snape will be the main teachers. You could learn a great deal from them."

"Suppose…" her brother agreed, "Hey, what's up with those twins?"

Kagome raised a brow, "Fred and George? Gryffindors?" At Souta's nod, she continued, "They're worried about us…said that Professor Snape might be a threat and quote, 'don't follow him to any weird places and be cautious of things that may be Port-keys'."

"Ah…" Souta munched thoughtfully, "Heard something similar from Colin. Apparently that Harry Potter and gang are suspicious about Professor Snape too."

The apprentice frowned, "He doesn't seem bad…"

"Not to you, me or the Slytherins…and he's usually okay with Ravenclaws too, but he's quite picky and impatient with the lions."

"Hmm, maybe, I have been spending more time brewing potions nowadays," Kagome paused, "Seems like it's a typical Slytherin thing. Not _all_ Slytherins…but even Tom's rather prideful of his House."

"Speaking of Tom…" the First Year glanced up, "I think he's suspicious about something or someone…more in Slytherin than the other Houses. He's been switching more often lately."

The miko was fond of Tom, but Souta was her brother. "You can say 'no' to him, you know."

He grinned impishly, "I know, don't worry about me."

…x…x…

After lunch was History for Souta. As soon as Professor Binns began his monologue, Tom spiked a conversation, _'__**Why did you say that?'**_ He was getting more powerful and thus more coherent with his mental speech.

Souta was surprised, _'Huh? You heard everything during lunch?'_

There was silence, then, '_**Yes, I can hear without possessing you now, if within range.' **_

The First Year mentally shrugged, _'It's nothing revealing, nothing Kagome _shouldn't_ know. Why don't you ask her? She could help you out.' _

'_**Perhaps…'**_ It felt like Tom was going to say something more, but he refrained. _**'Who is this new DADA assistant? I want to know more about him.'**_

'_Is he the reason for your suspicions?'_

'_**Can't tell yet, must eliminate suspects first.' **_

'_Should I ask for you?'_

Tom paused before replying, _**'Yes, thank you.'**_

…

By choice, Souta usually sat near the window or the door. Kagome's recounts and Tom's Slytherin 'insider advice' influenced Souta to automatically briefly access the environment and arrange himself such that he was in a favourable position for emergency exits. Today, in History, the window was slightly open and his little speckled owl had popped in for a visit. Souta scribbled a short note and sent 'Food' off to Kagome while no one was paying attention. (Not purposely named, but the owl would only respond to 'Food'.)

She returned with,

_I don't know much…_

_Basic: Remus Lupin, previous Hogwarts student and Gryffindor. He attended school with Professor Snape._

_Other: Intelligent and probably quite magically powerful. There are a few other things, but they are his secrets._

_I see you've given up on listening to Professor Binns. Remember to read what you need or ask, okay?_

_Attached: something to keep you from sleeping._

_Feel free to share, but you didn't get them from me o_~_

As the youngest Higurashi popped a sweet into his mouth, he related the message to Tom. He 'hmm'ed, but that was it.

…x...x...

With Colin and Luna by his side, Souta decided to brave the Dueling Club. The moment he entered, it almost seemed like Professor Lupin's attention zeroed in on him. He sat down and tried to keep himself from shifting under the feel of piercing eyes. Kagome didn't think that the man was aggressive and he also had Tom with him, who was curious about the club and professor.

The session was progressing well, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape knew what they were doing, but then Lockhart had to ruin it. He approached to 'support' Harry Potter and things went downhill from there. When the snake was magically enlarged, Tom switched with Souta, though the First Year could still peer through as if he were watching a movie.

…x…x…

The snake, one of the lesser species but still proud, was enraged by Lockhart's foolish effort. It sought to make a warning out of one of the nearer students. As it rose with fangs exposed, a hiss distracted it, _"Leave him!" _

_Parselmouth_; the ancient language made infamous by Salazar Slytherin.

Tom narrowed his eyes and gripped Souta's wand tighter, before realising and relaxing the body's facial features into one of surprise. The Speaker had been no other than Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He watched the proceedings with great care, still mindful of Lupin's presence and any negative reactions from Luna Lovegood.

He observed the interactions between the boys. Potter was honestly relieved, but then confused and upset by the other boy's response.

"What do you think you're playing at?" That other boy obviously didn't appreciate Parselmouth. So judgmental... Tom focused back on Potter, who held the same boring hurt expression.

Next, he glanced over to the professors. The Potions Master, a fine Slytherin, was most likely connecting a few dots. But the man was a smart one; he knew that things didn't add up with Potter being the culprit with the whole the Chamber of Secrets issue. Though, maybe with time... Potter suddenly became a very interesting student. The new professor, Lupin, was another intelligent wizard. Tom studied the face and could tell that Lupin hadn't yet labeled Potter. This Lupin had a careful nature and along with Snape's cautiousness, Tom would have to be on his guard and several steps ahead. He planned to catch a particularly nosy lurker(s), probably sent by his other self. (Something alerted by his intuition, which developed as a side-effort from being guilty of many schemes in the past. He could sort of sense whenever someone was or trying to investigate him. That and _he_, himself, would've sent someone too.)

Lovegood's left hand reached out to cover Souta's wand. Tom hadn't noticed that his magic was trembling and vibrating it. He whispered a soft 'thank you' that was drowned by Creevey's loud defence for Harry Potter.

The revelation of another Speaker would be heavy on his mind, Tom knew, but he had to remain focused on his plans to catch that other culprit. The Chamber of Secrets was one of his greater accomplishments and he hated the fact that his other self might have disclosed its secrets to a third party. If his personality hadn't changed too much, then Tom thought that his other self would _not_ reveal the Chamber's location, but even the possibility made his teeth clench. He was a Slytherin, so it may be the case if his other self was particularly ambitious.

Under orders or not, Tom would be questioning them. They disrupted his plans, unknowingly or not, and to interrogate about the current situation.

***

***

_Omake:_

_***_

Buyo was a lazy cat, loveable but lazy. The first time Buyo and the little speckled owl met, Buyo reacted no differently. The cat yawned, stretched and slumped against Souta's feet. Souta rubbed its stomach before glancing over at the caged bird. It had backed up against the far side of the cage, away from the possible predator, all meek and small. Since he was the owl's owner, he decided to reassure the bird and spoke softly to his owl in English, "Don't worry; you're my owl, not food." But Buyo had purred like an engine, loudest at 'not', so the little owl must've heard: "Don't worry; you're my owl, Food." The owl was intelligent, as most owls were, so might've contributed the strange choice of name to its owner's culture. It had also been introduced to its name with the once potential predator around…things like that aren't easily forgotten.

Then each time food was served, Souta would exclaim happily in English, "Food!" The little owl, thinking that its master called for it, would fly to him. Souta responsibly fed his pet each time; positive reinforcement.

Then sometimes Souta would reward the owl with treats, calling out, "Food!" to attract its attention. The boy meant to call out 'food' to indicate that he had owl treats, but the bird thought that the exclamation was to call the owl out by name (like how his owner would respond when someone called out 'Souta'). Thus, there was more positive reinforcement.

As time went by, the name stuck permanently. 'Food', decided the little owl, wasn't a bad name. It was well-fed because of that and had wonderful freedom to work off the treats.

..:XII:..

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Yes...this is the production of** _all that time_** v.v ...along with written bits and pieces of various one-shots scattered everywhere, but this chapter is the only thing _finished_. **Arrggh**! The plot's moving though!

...

_'Positive reinforcement'_ - XD If no one understood that, well...

**'Positive reinforcement** is an increase in the future frequency of a behavior due to the _addition_ of a stimulus immediately following a response. Giving (or _adding_) food to a dog contingent on its sitting is an example of positive reinforcement (if this results in an increase in the future behavior of the dog sitting).' - Wikipedia

In other words, unknowingly rewarding the owl each time it responded to what it _thought _was its name, strengthened that belief. Time passed, more reinforcing, the name stuck.

...

If you're thinking: 'Gee, tangent much?' with that omake...

1) That idea had tagged along the first moment I typed that little speckled owl, chapters ago.

2) Low on inspiration, which included naming owls, so I thought I should make it plausible... Ah, feel free to disagree. Or attempt to rename, mind, the owl's a stubborn little bird.

3) I did a switch/rearranging to reach my desired word count. At least the next chapter's been started. Think positive!

...

Airily

P.S. I'm tight on schedule (what schedule?), so please excuse the late replies, reading (should see the number of unread emails...) and writing.

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, **_aislin94_**!


	13. 12: parselmouth

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Due dates for my assignments approach and _bam!_ I get ideas for the story... Lucky you.

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 12-

* * *

..:XIII:..

The beautifully engraved door opened with flourish, which was a contrast to the man's almost meek demeanor afterward; no doubt thinking that he should have knocked first.

"_Master_, my Lord, there is another Speaker at Hogwarts. I scampered around and I heard! The students whispered and I heard!"

"Wormtail..." intoned a powerful voice, "tell me, who?"

"The boy! It was the boy! _Harry Potter_."

"Leave me and return to Hogwarts, oh and _Crucio_."

"Right away, my Lord!" He quickly exited the fine room, quickly away from the overwhelming presence.

"Continue your report, Severus."

"My Lord, I looked into the boy's mind and saw no knowledge of the language. It was if he, himself, wasn't aware that he was a Parselmouth. A later conversation between his friends proved that. He thought that 'loads of people here can do it', but since he wasn't aware that the language would sound inhuman, I doubt that he knows any Speakers. However, I will continue searching." The black-haired man bowed.

"And you, Lucius?"

"The Ministry records show no suspicious foreigners. Off record, there was still nothing of interest either. Researching the school population, the only likely candidates are Souta and Kagome Higurashi and now maybe Harry Potter. Remus Lupin came in the picture afterward and considering that he was a Marauder, he is another possibility."

Severus Snape refrained from frowning, "If I may speak, my Lord?" He continued at the Dark Lord's nod, "Lupin is a werewolf and the night that the Chamber opened would've been too close to a full moon for him to be the culprit. He's also too much of a goody-Gryffindor, even at his age. Potter is ignorant. Kagome Higurashi is my Potions Apprentice and she would've had to give full attention to the potion she was brewing on that night. There was very little time in between finishing the potion and arriving at the scene."

Lucius spoke up, "Excuse the interruption, my Lord, but Severus...didn't you say that her brother was a Slytherin? And she's probably more than adequately intelligent for you to consider accepting her as an Apprentice. Not to mention that she's foreign and what _is_ known of her history is unusually clean."

"You suspect her?" Severus asked blankly.

"She is the more likely candidate than her brother," the Malfoy head paused, "though…she could be directing him..."

Voldemort glanced between the two Inner members, "This Higurashi apprentice seems intriguing... Severus, arrange for her to meet me. But the issue hasn't been confirmed, both of you will keep a look out. That includes the younger brother too. Opening the Chamber is no small event and I want that person identified and brought to me."

"Yes, my Lord."

…**x…x…**

Souta had wanted to tell his sister about the Dueling Club, but it was getting late and she was going to be busy for the whole night, which was why she didn't attend the session. Sometimes Souta thought his sister was a bit too giving; she already had her own tasks but had also volunteered to brew something to ward off potential chicken-eating predators. Hagrid wasn't happy when he found his roosters missing, a few at a time until none remained and he didn't want to chance his other chickens.

The First Year had wanted to ask a few questions too, so he jotted them down to in case he forgot later.

_Strange reaction from Lupin, think he was paying _me_ more attention than HP. Ideas? _

_HP – think no one understood what he did, but I heard what he said to that snake. _

_HP isn't Heir, but any possible connections?_

…_does Luna know about Tom? _

_Think there should be a new, improved DADA professor. Ideas?_

He closed the book; the spelled cover clicked and locked the list of questions away like it did with his unfinished letter to home.

…**o…o…**

Kagome quickly showered and swiftly went to bed, too tired to even cast a drying spell on her wet hair. But she did remember to drink a Dreamless potion; to hasten the coming of sleep, there was much to do. Mikos weren't meant to sleep artificially; it dampened their ability to detect, but Kagome hadn't finished her training and didn't realise. She also didn't know about the faint tingle from the ex-Shikon, the reaction dulled due its indecisiveness about the circumstance of its wearer, but still a warning.

…

Kagome woke up later than usual, but then again, she only had a few hours worth of sleep. Souta would be starting his second class now; Herbology. She had requested the morning off to sleep in, so she was a little confused on her sudden waking. Maybe she forgot something? Deciding to make sure, the miko got ready for the day while mentally going through her to-do list. She had just finished dressing when she heard a knock on the door.

The Potions Apprentice opened to find the assistant DADA professor standing outside. His smile was half-hearted, as if to reassure her for some reason.

"Good morning, Professor Lupin," she greeted him politely.

He nodded, "Yes, morning. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, please come in." The professor slipped in quietly, his head slightly bowed and his hands in his pockets.

…

Professor Lupin remained standing in the middle of the room, briefly glanced around and then turned back to face her.

As Kagome shut the door, he immediately began, "I just have some questions to ask, if I may?"

Sensing his uneasiness, she smiled encouragingly but her stomach tightened, "Yes?"

"I'll be frank," he breathed out before continuing, "Is your brother a werewolf?"

Kagome blinked in surprise, but calmly answered, "No."

"Does he know anyone who is?"

"No."

"Does he have any fondness for wolves or the such?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "he has nothing against them 'or the such'."

The man nodded to himself, "What about reptiles?"

This time Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly, "Are you suspecting my brother for anything?"

"Please answer the question," he pressed on earnestly.

"Again, maybe."

"Has he changed much since he's been to Hogwarts?"

Kagome crossed her arms, "Nothing unusual and not unexpected."

"Alright…"

She interrupted him, "Only fair to have _my_ turn now," at the man's reluctant nod, she continued, "Is this related to the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Among other things," he conceded.

"What are your reasons for suspecting my brother? And what _right_?" She ground out. The unspoken 'I thought I could trust you' hung in the air.

…

"Your brother might not have been willing or knowingly…"

"The point, please," Kagome's sisterly protectiveness had noticeably kicked in; threateningly enough that Lupin had reflexively pulled out his wand from his pant pocket, "I am his sister and still an apprentice here at Hogwarts. I would _like_ to know."

He pocketed the wand and a rush of tiredness seemed to wash over as he slumped onto the couch. The elder Higurashi sibling chose to remain standing.

"There have been strange activities this year. Let's start with the roosters; something killed them. I came earlier, before officially working as the assistant DADA professor, to investigate a few things and had a look at the site. You know what I am;" he glanced at her seriously, "meaning that I have a few advantages that quickly told me that the rooster killings were done by wolves," he paused and held her gaze again, "Something about your brother felt like a wolf, no, more powerful but extremely similar."

Whatever Lupin was expecting, it wasn't Kagome's fond smile, "_That_…it's probably the gift to Souta from a dear group of my friends."

"Ah, well… It still might be enough to influence wolves."

"Possibly," she agreed easily.

"And you don't think it's strange…?" He asked slowly.

"Well, no. Wolves eat meat, the roosters were meat. The wolves could've been attracted to Souta, as you said, so maybe they approached nearer and had dinner along the way," she shrugged, "If Souta _does_ have influence over them, then I'll see if we can discourage any further killings."

…

"Hmm, right," his features settled into a more relaxed state, so Kagome sat down opposite him while he rearranged his thoughts. Almost instantly after, his expression reversed and so did the intensity of Kagome's emotions. "That doesn't rule out that he _didn't_ direct the wolves though, you only provided an alternative."

"Innocent until proven," she retorted.

"Sorry, I just…the topic of wolves always make me cautious. Next, I'd like to know more about your family history."

"I suppose this part is related to the Chamber?" Kagome sighed at Lupin's unreadable expression, "Listen, Souta did _not_ open it. _Nor_ is he the Slytherin Heir," she paused, "Or are you suspecting me?"

"No," he shook his head, "There's something about you…your presence; something that tells me you wouldn't purposely hurt others. I trust my instincts."

The miko frowned, "Then with Souta…"

"Perhaps it's not Souta _directly_, but something that concerns him," the professor sighed wearily, "Just thought I'd try to clear things up with you…though I'm not sure how much it helped."

"Well, Souta's innocent," Kagome urged on stubbornly, "As much as I am, or more."

She firmly held his gaze until he relented, "I will keep that in mind, Miss Higurashi."

…**o…o…**

By lunch time Kagome had finished a relatively simple potion. The ease of the procedure and usual calm she received from brewing soothed her previous temper, though it was short-lived when she encountered a blatant display of bullying in the corridors.

The Potions Apprentice had just turned from an intersection when she spotted the disturbance. House colours didn't matter to her; she only saw that a young boy was being intimidated by the surrounding, much taller students. Though she couldn't understand their words from her distance and their attempts to lower their voice, she heard the tone and she saw the threatening gestures. Combined with the earlier jab at Souta, Kagome Higurashi _wasn't_ happy.

However, before she reached the scene near enough to speak, someone else beat her to it. As the newcomer neared and made his presence known, the crowd quickly dispersed, hurrying away like their life depended on it. What she didn't expect was for the victim to be, perhaps even more, frightened of a boy similar in age. The shorter boy _bolted_ the moment his rescuer had held out a hand.

Kagome recognized the other student at a closer inspection; Second Year, Harry Potter. After seeing his downward expression, she decided to reassure him, "Thank you for that, Mr. Potter. I'm sure that if he hadn't left quite so quickly, he would've thanked you also."

"Maybe," he answered in a small voice.

She frowned at his sound of defeat, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

He snorted, "If you can get rid of my ability to speak to snakes and erase everyone's memory of it." The Second Year must have finally realised who he was speaking to by the end because he quickly clamped up.

"When did this happen? Never mind, there's nothing wrong with a unique ability." The Gryffindor wasn't convinced and would've physically left the conversation if it wasn't for her status as Apprentice no doubt. Fortunately for him, his two friends came shortly after, so she let them go off for lunch.

**...x...x...**

_(Meanwhile)_

After the boys settled in their dormitory for the night and Souta was ready, Tom switched and cast the usual privacy spells. Then he retrieved his diary and placed it nearby with quill and ink. Souta returned to his body and followed Tom's unspoken request.

_Tom?_

_**This won't take long. Let us review today's Dueling Club session. **_A light embraced Souta, so he blinked and when he opened his eyes, he was sitting in a re-run of the duel. Souta glanced around to see another him sitting next to Colin and Luna, while the current him sat next to an older teenager. It was presumably Tom, who had black hair, neatly brushed and parted so that it didn't stray in his dark eyes. Souta wasn't sure exactly what colour they were and even though he trusted Tom, he still felt something repelling him from observing the older Slytherin too closer. He _was_ handsome in the brief moment the boy studied the other, but it was the air of power and confidence that labeled the strange body as Tom's.

The thoughts were interrupted. "Now, pay close attention," Tom's voice was soft but commanding. Souta turned back to focus on the duel. The troublesome Lockhart enlarged the snake, it headed towards a Second Year, Harry Potter reacted and…_hissed_.

Souta blinked and carefully rewound the incident in his mind, "Is it just me, or did he…?"

"Yes," Tom nodded and then placed a hand on Souta's shoulder. His free hand waved in the air to rewind the memory. Tom glanced down and held the younger boy's gaze, "Now, listen again."

Souta did. The same event played out exactly the same way, until the part where the Gryffindor opened his mouth and this time spoke, "Leave him!"

The surroundings froze. Souta looked up at Tom, his friend, his mentor. He returned the attention, "That was Parselmouth. Would you like to learn?"

..:XIII:..

* * *

_**A/N: **_I don't know, so I'd like your opinion: _**How is this story going****?**_

It seems like there's less people active lately (writing, reading) _and/or_ that maybe the story, itself, isn't doing all that well? If so and if you wouldn't mind, _please tell me_!

Suggestions are always welcome and are extremely helpful, directly or indirectly.

To everyone reading, thank you for continuing to read. I do hope you're still enjoying it.

.

Airily

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, **_aislin94_**!


	14. 13: moaning myrtle

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N:_** To _(though not limited to)_ the anonymous **_Itchy_** and **_2lazy2login_**:

It's not the best excuse, but as the writer, but I may miss mistakes and be blinded to another reader's perspective. Sorry! That's why reviews are very much encouraged. I probably won't immediately improve, but I do make a note to try.

Getting a beta would probably help, but :

(i) my writing isn't steady and I don't want to inconvenience the beta

(ii) how do I choose, if they are people willing?

.

To **all the readers**:

I apologise for the long intervals before, but I can't promise frequent, steady updates. There are many factors that delay writing, the main one being lack of ideas. As the writer, sometimes I can't tell if the story has lack of content or is being stretched out and vague (as anonymous **_Itchy _**and **_2lazy2login_** put it), so I really appreciate people pointing it out when that's so.

As for _anonymous _reviews, I do read and appreciate them. I'm sorry if I haven't replied (partially because there's no link to respond) at least in _**A/N**_ since when I do get the chance to update, I'm rushing and miss some things.

.

Thank you to everyone who voted in the poll! It's still open for anyone who still wants to vote.

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 13-

* * *

..:XIV:..

Sighing, Kagome retraced her way back to her room. She suddenly didn't feel like interacting with other people at the moment, she'll hand in the potion a bit later.

…o...o...

Kagome returned to her domain only to find a student standing outside. She instantly recognized the blond gelled hair belonging to Draco Malfoy, a student who Professor Snape seemed to favour.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

The heir abruptly turned around, startled, "Miss Higurashi!" He composed himself, a little more than usual, "A letter from my father."

'Getting his son to deliver it in person? Wonder what this is about…?' She thanked him and briefly complimented the Second Year on one of his Potions essay that she happened to read. The boy blushed slightly and couldn't help straightening up proudly, before handing over the letter waxed sealed with a figure of a snake.

…

_Miss Higurashi, _

_Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Lucius Malfoy. _

_I have heard good things of you from my son and even my friend, who speaks highly of very few things. While you know of him as Professor Snape, I know that Severus rarely wastes his words or his time and effort. I believe you have high prospects in becoming a Potions Master yourself. _

_I'm writing to express our interest. My wife and I come from families with great history, but we are also ones who look towards the future. Your acquaintance in that future would be most beneficial for all parties. Perhaps we can arrange a convenient time and place?_

_Cordially,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Head of Malfoy_

_School governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

…

When Professor Snape knocked at her door, Kagome had only just finished reading the letter. Her Potions Master strode in, making inquires about her progress on his list of potions when he spotted the letter, envelope and wax seal on her coffee table. Seeing as how Lucius Malfoy had mentioned that he was friends with the professor and that she thought there wasn't anything to hide, Kagome simply asked him, "Would you recommend that I meet Mr. Malfoy?"

Professor Snape's black eyes didn't leave the letter for a good few minutes before he carefully replied, "You would probably be meeting him eventually anyway."

Kagome wasn't sure whether to take it as 'so might as well meet him earlier' or 'so might as well meet him later'. The conversation was expertly changed to a more common topic of potions and the miko had nearly forgotten the matter completely until he brought it up again.

"I have a client who is interested in your progress," he said levelly, "Lucius does business with him too. You could meet both at one of our scheduled meetings or meet Lucius and Narcissa in a separate meeting first. Keep in mind that an apprenticeship's schedule is always busy, so you will have to free up your own time."

…o…o…

'Well, that told me very little. Perhaps Professor Snape wanted me to decide for myself?' Kagome lay on her bed frowning after the Potions Master left, 'But then he assumed that I would attend a meeting with his client. Hmm, but maybe that's part of the apprenticeship, so that an outsider can critique my potions.' The miko couldn't shake off the feeling there was something more to it.

The analysis of the conversation was immediately pushed aside when she felt the Shikon bauble give a moderate pulse; something odd about Souta. It pulsed again; something to do with his magic.

…

So many things were happening in such a short time span; dinner wasn't even over yet. The elder Higurashi sibling chose to put her mind at ease by personally seeking out her younger brother. She entered the Great Hall where everyone was eating…everyone but her brother. She methodically scanned the Slytherin table, the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table, but no Souta. The Shikon's properties had changed since the Feudal Era, locating it didn't come as readily to her as it did before.

Her next stop was the Slytherin Boy's Dormitory. Kagome had access to the Slytherin Common Room, an advantage from being the Head of House's apprentice. There were a few older students in the Common Room, but she paid them no heed and briskly walked to Souta's room. Again she entered without much trouble, this time due to the similar magic they had from being siblings.

No Souta. Her brother wasn't here.

The miko bit her lip, sitting on Souta's neat bed to calm down and tried to think rationally. She peered around, hoping to detect anything that would help locate her brother. Nothing, nothing, until…her eyes settled on a certain book. It was a Muggle hard-covered book, with tear-off paper instead of parchment and spelled for privacy. Their mother had insisted Souta take it to Hogwarts, since convenience would increase the number of letters home.

Telling herself that Souta's safety was more important than respecting his privacy, she tapped the cover with her wand and then let her own energy seep through. 'I'm Souta's sister, let me in.' It did. She didn't dwell on the surprising ease, so opened and read the first thing she saw.

.

_Strange reaction from Lupin, think he was paying _me_ more attention than HP. Ideas? _'He thought that you were a werewolf.'

_HP – think no one understood what he did, but I heard what he said to that snake. _'I didn't know…Are you a Parselmouth too, Souta?'

_HP isn't Heir, but any possible connections?_ 'No idea.'

…_does Luna know about Tom?_ 'Huh…' Somehow the miko wasn't all that surprised; maybe the Ravenclaw could help her…

_Think there should be a new, improved DADA professor. Ideas?_ 'Not yet, but I'll be willing to brainstorm with you when you're _here_.'

.

Kagome replaced the book and exited to search for a, hopefully easier to locate, Luna Lovegood.

…o...o...

She entered the Great Hall a second time, hoping that maybe Souta was there and all her worries were just from stress or something along those lines.

"Miko Kagome." The apprentice turned around to find Luna standing behind her. "I can't find Souta." There was a different quality to the girl's usual voice today. "_All day_."

Kagome Higurashi, saviour of the past, felt like crumpling at that. Now, in hindsight, she suddenly understood the feeling of dread that had crept along recently.

"Miko Kagome," Luna tugged at her hand, "I haven't failed yet. I just need your help."

…

"I got stuck here." 'Here' was the unused girl's bathroom on the second floor. During their walk to the bathroom, Kagome had tried to will away the panic to concentrate on what little she could sense of the Shikon and Souta's location. It mostly coincided with Luna's direction, but she could also feel some sort of barrier weakening the already faint signal.

The miko glanced around, straining her eyes to pick up on something that was outside of the normal magical range. Luna stood by quietly; she didn't fiddle or hum, but appeared to be more hopeful now that Kagome was around.

Kagome prayed that her trust wasn't misplaced.

Finally something caught her eye as she walked around. A particular sink had a snake scratched onto one side of the copper tap. The outline of the snake gleamed in her sight. She gingerly traced the outline, then firmly and while pushing out some purifying energy, but nothing happened.

Then the studious silence was broken, "Ooooh, you're back again. Didn't say a word to me before, are you going to be so rude again?"

Kagome looked up into the mirror to see a ghost talking to Luna. "Excuse me, Miss…?"

"Who are you to not know of _Moaning Myrtle_?" The ghost didn't let anyone reply as she carried on, "But then again, hardly anyone comes here to speak to me! Not even an 'oh, mind if we use your bathroom to brew potions?' Nooo, they…"

If Kagome hadn't been focusing on finding her brother, she might have asked more about that last statement, but as things were, she interrupted the moaning ghost, "Miss Myrtle! Please!"

"_Another_ someone who doesn't care about…"

"How did you die?" Kagome was half-way to shouting it, so she was glad when Myrtle stopped stunned and then practically _beamed_.

"Ooooh it was dreadful. It happened right in that cubicle," the ghost pointed with enthusiasm, "The door was locked and I was crying because Olive Hornby had been teasing me about my glasses. Then I heard somebody come in and say something funny, like a different language. Anyway, what got me was that it was a _boy_ speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away and use his own toilet and then…" Myrtle paused dramatically, "I _died_."

"A different language…alright, thank you Myrtle."

"Wait! Don't you want the rest of the details?"

'Well…it could be important.' Kagome nodded. Luna remained by her side, clutching one of her hands.

"I remembered seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes," she spoke in a hush tone, "My whole body sort of seized up and then I was floating away…"

"Yellow eyes…it must be that basilisk that got Mrs. Norris," the miko told Luna, "We might need someone who can speak to snakes."

"Parselmouth," the Ravenclaw said and nodded in agreement.

…x…

Food clutched a simple note of 'Harry Potter' in its small claws as it flew at a comfortable speed just at the height of Kagome's shoulder. Luna had the Ravenclaw-ish idea of using the owl's tracking ability to locate their target, so now they were hurrying towards the dungeons. Dinner had ended, so maybe he was heading for a detention or something.

The pair found the Golden Trio waiting outside the Potions classroom. The red-headed boy had a sour face and seemed to be disagreeing with Miss Granger on something. By his appearance and the twin's description, Kagome guessed the boy to be Ron Weasley. The girl was someone she knew better, a bright Second Year who often sought her out with a list of questions. Their target stood against the wall watching his companions with tired eyes and slumped shoulders.

"Excuse me Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, I'm looking for a Parselmouth." Luna inquired casually, but Kagome noticed that she was twirling a lock of hair…that was dangerously near to her wand. Kagome wasn't sure if she correctly guessed Luna's intentions, or it was her own plan projected onto the Ravenclaw. The miko hoped they wouldn't refuse to cooperate because she wasn't sure _what_ she'd do.

"Leave Harry alone!" Mr. Weasley burst out.

"Sorry but…"

"Why…"

"What…"

"Excuse me," all four students finally noticed the apprentice again, "I just require Mr. Potter's assistance for a while."

"But Miss Higurashi, Harry has a detention…"

"That's not a problem, Miss Granger, I'll write a note to excuse Mr. Potter. If that doesn't work, I'll deal with consequences myself, so please help me." By the end, Kagome had to concentrate to exclude the tremble from her voice.

"What's this for?" Miss Granger pressed on, while the wanted help remained silent.

"We're looking for Souta Higurashi," Luna answered for her, paused and then decided to add, "He's being kept in the Chamber of Secrets."

"How…?"

"Blimey!"

"What's that got to do with me?" Mr. Potter's green eyes scrutinised the miko.

"Mr. Potter, I know that you're not the Slytherin Heir. That's not the reason we came to you. We just need someone who can speak to snakes." The elder Higurashi sibling had to break off to calm herself. When she reopened her eyes, they seemed to burn a brilliant blue. Though young and inexperienced witches and wizards, the students felt the presence of power. "Souta is family, someone precious to me…but I need your help."

"Have you told the Headmaster? The other professors?" The young Gryffindor witch had to ask.

"This is a personal matter and time is important. If all goes well, then we can avoid unnecessary panic and explanations. I ensure you though, this isn't a reckless field trip," Kagome steeled herself, "If you're unwilling to help, then please say so now." By now her fingers were emitting a slight pink tinge. She was impatient. She wanted Souta safe and back with her. A haunting memory from years past came crawling back, that experience had once led her to cease contact with the well. For her brother, her family, she was willing to do a great many things.

..:XIV:..

* * *

_**A/N: **_(Please read the A/N at the beginning if you haven't already done so.)

Mourning Myrtle's recount of her death was mainly taken from the book with a few minor changes.

.

Happy Easter!

Thank you for everyone's support :)

Airily

**Edited: 04/07/09**

Many thanks to my beta for this project, **_aislin94_**!


	15. 14: favour

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Hello everyone again! This story now has an official beta, so please welcome the fantastic **_aislin94_**! She's been very helpful with editing the past chapters, ridding the scattered errors and giving this chapter the 'okay'.

Still, that doesn't mean that your reviews and comments won't be appreciated or contribute towards the story. Thank you to all!

**To **_Itchy _**and anonymous reviewers: If you leave your email in the body of the review but don't break it up with spaces or something, I can't see it! :( **

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 14-

* * *

..:XV:..

In the end, it was the Golden Trio who had to convince Kagome to let them come along. The Potions Apprentice sighed; she hoped it wouldn't result with more problems than assistance. She was, once again, embarking on a quest of sorts. A mismatched group with Harry Potter's selfless heroism, Ron Weasley's 'I'd choose another life-threatening adventure over Snape any day', Hermione Granger's protective and curious personality, Luna Lovegood's own oddity and a miko.

It reminded her of old times, though hopefully there wouldn't be a Naraku version in this one, especially with Souta's life and safety on the line.

Kagome sent Food off with a short note to Professor Snape outlining that she required Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's assistance on an important matter, she apologized for the abruptness and that she'd explain things in detail later.

Then they all hurried towards Myrtle's bathroom, slowing down when other students came into view so that they wouldn't attract attention, but otherwise rushing. Unfortunately, they managed to cross a particularly persistent Peeves, but easily left him behind unmoving and temporarily subdued. Kagome was a woman on a mission, one that was close to her heart; _don't mess with her_.

…

The group stood opposite the sink with the snake scratching on the tap. Myrtle floated closer and peered over Harry's shoulder.

"If you die, you're welcome to share my toilet with me, Harry."

Kagome eyed the boy questioningly, but she had more important matters at hand. "No one's dying. Mr. Potter, please."

"You may as well start calling us by our first names now; it'd be faster to shout if we're in danger," Ron shrugged, trying to pull it off indifferently but failed.

"Agreed, Ron," Kagome nodded and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly, "and call me Kagome, but I _will_ be protecting you all."

"Um…what am I supposed to do?" Harry shifted from one foot to another and feeling a little self-conscious.

"Say something to it, Harry," Hermione encouraged.

"'Open' would be good," added Luna helpfully.

Thinking back on some of her experiences, the miko recommended, "Picture a snake. Look at that snake outline but add some flesh, scales…life. Imagine it moving, slithering, hissing… Now, say 'open'."

"_Open_."

…

Immediately the tap began to glow and spin. Harry, Ron and Hermione had to squint against the light that emitted; it was a brilliant white that held no warmth but took their breath away. On the other hand, Kagome saw countless colours woven together like a plaited rainbow of some sort, which faded and seemed to slither away into the now exposed pipe. Luna squeezed her hand and smiled.

Kagome interrupted the audience, "Myrtle, if you don't mind, please keep this between us for the time being."

Hermione nudged at Harry, who added, "Yeah, please." The ghost smiled shyly at that.

"How many of these passwords do you think are down there?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"There shouldn't be any Secret Chamber in the first place!" Ron huffed, but quietly.

"Before we go," Kagome paused to check the number of nodding heads, "I'll put a tracer on everyone as precaution."

"Now let's go!" Ron hopped into the pipe and slid away, quickly followed by Harry.

The Japanese cursed quietly in her native language as the girls swiftly followed down the pipe.

…

Unlike the two male Gryffindors, the others remembered to use a Cushioning Charm and a quick cleaning spell. They landed conveniently on their feet and were free from slime from what could be seen from the glowing tip of everyone's wands.

"Girls," Ron muttered, but he also muttered a soft 'Scourgify'.

"Before we go any further, you should be aware that what Mrs. Norris was Petrified. So whatever did that may be down here. It was probably done through the eyes, so be careful of where you look. In fact, stay behind me."

…o…o…

In many ways, walking through a dangerously dark oversized pipe reminded Kagome of her time in the Feudal Era. However, unlike those times, there were no powerful, experienced friends to watch her back, these were only children. No matter what they may have been through in their First Year, she didn't believe they were, or _deserved_ to be ready for the potential harm the world could bring. Harry Potter was younger than she was when she was dragged back in time and danger…and to think that Souta was even younger…

Kagome absently bit her bottom lip. Several years before, the name she uttered and held in her mind to protect her brother might have been someone else's, but now, 'Tom…please, _please_ help Souta.'

"Kagome…" The elder Higurashi sibling turned to her right. Harry had approached closer to her on her right side and was pointing to something in the distance. She silently thanked magic for Luna's light touch on her left forearm.

"That seems to be the basilisk's shed skin, Harry."

Kagome glanced back to see Hermione and Ron quickly catch up and stand beside their famous friend.

"Blimey," Ron whispered weakly.

"We'll get through this. Maybe even harvest the skin on our way back…" Hermione encouraged.

Kagome nodded, "Alright, let's keep moving and stay close to each other."

…

They increased to a brisk walk, or rather, to Kagome's standard of a brisk walk with four younger people following her. She had cast a spell to lighten the water soaked robes and shoes and then they were off. At least following the speeding Potions Apprentice gave the young witches and wizards an immediate goal and less time to worry. The tunnel turned many times until it finally reached a solid wall with an enormous carving of two intertwined serpents. No one had the time to admire the handiwork though Harry couldn't suppress a small flinch upon seeing the glinting emerald set eyes.

The Boy-Who-Lived didn't require prompting and swiftly approached the wall to faintly hiss. The wall became a door, separating the two serpents and Kagome thought she felt satisfaction coming from the inanimate carving. The door fully opened to reveal a lengthily and dimly lit place they all instinctively knew was the Chamber of Secrets. Numerous more carvings of serpents decorated the room and Kagome could only hope that there weren't that many secret passages to search through for Souta.

While the group all walked forward a slow, cautious step at a time, the miko concentrated on sensing or seeing any traps and indications of her brother. The whole chamber glowed a soft green in her eyes, the vivid shade found in the lush of nature or the kind worn by dangerously powerful beings.

Even with care, their footsteps echoed and possibly warning the resident of this place until the mixed-matched group reached the last pair of stone pillars. As they approached, the Gryffindors craned their neck to view the gigantic statue while Luna gripped Kagome's hand and the miko was trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart. She couldn't see any light from the infamous orb but she could make out the figure of a young boy sitting against a stone foot.

'_Souta_! No, check for traps, traps, _traps_…'

"Tom!" Kagome caught sight of the translucent male sitting beside her brother. Her mind made up, she rushed forward, quickly arriving to stare down at Souta's unmoving body and then repeated, this time as a question, "Tom?"

The person in question casually looked up, "Ah, Kagome." He smiled pleasantly.

…x…x…

"I've decided on the favour you owe me…"

He was interrupted by a panicking miko, "Who cares about the favour right now, Souta's…what's wrong with Souta?"

"Ah, but I do care. Very, very much, Kagome…"

It looked like she wasn't even aware of the newly created male and that just won't do… Tom strolled over. Kagome remained knelt, crouching over her brother's body and rapidly moving her hands over to find some sort of indication to the strange stillness. Tom approached her, purposefully, confidently…and grasped her chin to direct her gaze towards him.

"Kagome…" he stared into her eyes and willed her to focus on him, she reluctantly did, "Kagome, I know what I want and I ask that you give it to me." She only mutely stared back, eyes filled with unshed tears. He could feel her quick breathes and swift pulse through her throat. "Kagome, by magical vow, I ask for that favour…"

"What is it already? I need to help Souta, he's not responding! He's…he's…I don't know, Tom, I don't know…"

"Shh," he pulled her head to his chest, wrapping her in a hug and stroked her hair, "He'll be fine. Just needs to rest for a few minutes."

"Promise?" Her voice was so hopeful and so soft, like a child's.

"On my very being."

She nodded into his chest and muffled a quiet, "Okay."

"Now, my favour…?"

"What is it?"

"Love me," she stilled in his embrace, "Love me, Kagome, that's all I ask of you."

"…You…you idiot!" Kagome whacked Tom, "you can't just ask someone to love you because of a favour, magical vow or not."

"I…can't?" Tom looked honestly crestfallen, "but I think I love you."

She hugged him again and mumbled into his chest, "I think I do too…"

Tom pulled Kagome off to face her properly, "So I can ask for another?"

His sly smirk that accompanied that question caused Kagome to blush and she whacked him again, "Not…not what you're probably thinking!"

"Oh Kagome, _naughty_, what did you think I was thinking?" Tom teased mercilessly, but then spoke seriously, "Then stay by my side, Kagome, that will be my favour from you."

She stopped in mid-nod, "Wait, why did you have to drag Souta into this and all this Chamber business?"

Tom turned to the side and Kagome was glad that the cold stare wasn't directed at her, "Because Kagome, someone is trying to destroy me. So I had to lure them out first and proceed."

"Them?"

"Pawns, puppets…I doubt he would risk showing himself so early in the game," he smirked, "I know I wouldn't."

He pulled Kagome in closer, breathing in the scent of her hair and whispered in her ear, "You…Souta…are far more precious, priceless…" He was silent after that and the miko couldn't help but feel she was missing something.

..:XV:..

* * *

_**A/N: **_Don't worry, the others haven't been forgotten! It's just that during the interaction between Tom and Kagome, they were more focused on each other (and Souta).

.

Thank you to everyone for reading and your patience!

Airily

**P.S.** I'm going to withhold my thoughts on this chapter until later so I won't influence your opinions, which is very much needed.

* * *

Repeating: **To **_Itchy _**and anonymous reviewers: If you leave your email in the body of the review but don't break it up with spaces or something, I can't see it! :( **


	16. 15: party

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Sorry for the wait, thank you for your patience and a round of applause for **_aislin94_**, who provided a quick reply so everyone could benefit :D Every reviewer gave a spark, seriously gave me something to think about, but a special mention to **_S. T. Nickolian_** for ridding a barrier :D

**To **_anonymous reviewers_**: If you leave your email in the body of the review but don't break it up with spaces or something, I can't see it! :( **

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 15-

* * *

..:XVI:..

Tom and Kagome returned their attention to the younger witches and wizards who had since moved next to Souta. The Slytherin First Year, supported by Luna, had gained some colour and smiled weakly at his sister. Immediately the miko rushed to kiss and hug him, laughing with joy and relief.

"Thank, oh, thank _everything_ you're alright," she squeezed Souta and ruffled his hair.

"Just tired," breathed Souta, "_umph_!"

His next words were cut off as Luna stuffed his mouth, "Chocolate will help."

"You could've _mmhmph_…"

"Eat," the Ravenclaw instructed and continued her self-appointed task.

Tom, now in a visibly solid state (that if Souta hadn't previously known about the diary, he would've thought that Tom had a normal body), clapped his hands for attention and smiled charmingly. "Please call me Tom. Hold the introductions, let me guess…Luna's playing nurse with Souta, hmm, you must be Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, making you the clever Miss Hermione Granger." He paused at each name to focus directly on the person in question with a mysterious smile, but addressed them all casually as if they were already acquaintances.

"Okay, hi and everything, but there might be a _basilisk_ here!" Ron reminded everyone.

"Not to worry," Tom grinned, "I've taken care of that problem."

"Are you, can _you_…speak to snakes?" Harry inquired quietly but intriguingly, which suddenly changed when the boy realized the implications, "Then _you_! You're the one…"

"Just a hobby on the side and a bit of an accident, it's not _evil_ or anything," Tom interrupted and shrugged off the Gryffindors' protests before they could start, "we'll discuss that later. Now, Harry Potter, I have a proposition for you."

The Boy-Who-Lived narrowed his eyes, "Okay…"

"How about I trade you a better future…one with your godfather?" Tom inquired pleasantly. Harry, Ron and Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief while the other half of the group merely watched on curiously. "That's right, you have a _godfather_. He was your father's best friend, but I don't suppose anyone told you, have they?" Harry responded with a slight shake of the head. "The same way no one told you that Professor Lupin was another close friend and that personal contact with you was discouraged? Or that your godfather was wrongfully framed and went to prison _without a trial_, while the real killer escaped with just a missing _part_ of a finger."

There was a temporary moment of silence before Ron spluttered out, "You…you can't mean Sirius Black!?"

Harry turned to his best friend, shocked. The red-head immediately answered the unspoken question, "I thought you knew! No wait, _godfather_?"

"I…I didn't know…" Hermione turned around to console Harry, "We would've told you otherwise."

"Anyway, how do you know all this? You could be lying!" Ron accused loudly.

Tom answered slowly, "Well…I have the real culprit right here…" Souta's wand flicked and a small object came zooming towards them.

"Scabbers!"

"Peter Pettigrew actually," Luna spoke to them for the first time since. Souta was sitting upright by leaning onto his friend and sister but his face appeared much livelier and as a result, they were visibly thrilled.

**…x…x…**

"Kagome…Higurashi…" He spoke the name aloud, slowly and experimentally. His eyes weren't able to see the soft golden light that glowed around him at the mention of the miko's name. A large snake slithered up to his knee to receive an idle stroke while its master sat in an impressive armchair and remained otherwise motionless.

"_I wonder when Severus will arrange our meeting. What do you think, Nagini, should we take control of the situation ourselves?"_

The reptile hissed in reply, _"Yes, soon…"_

**…x…x…**

Remus Lupin rubbed his nose. He had a distinct feeling that someone was talking about him, not just casually or negatively, but discussing him in some important matters. He had the same prickly reaction during the war…

In the dim lit room, Moony leaned on his desk, just staring off into the past, "I'm so sorry…"

**…x…x…**

Severus placed down his quill and pushed aside the ink bottle. He absently smoothed the bottom-right corner of the parchment and read it over to himself again. The light cast a shadow over the second half of the letter, almost like ill fortune itself was looming over his shoulders. Frowning, he scrunched it up and with a wave, turned it to ashes that joined a growing pile. The Gryffindors' missed detentions were the last thing on his mind.

**…x…x…**

Fred clapped his hands loudly, which lowered the noise in the Common Room, "Gryffindors, may we have your attention, we're looking for a lost lamb…"

"…Our Ronniekins, sometimes going by the name 'Ron'," George continued with a playful smile.

Immediately there were chuckles until a First Year piped up, "Wasn't he and that girl walking with Harry Potter?"

"Oh yeah, Harry and Ron got detention from Snape," interjected a Second Year.

The twins didn't pay further attention. They turned to each other, nodded and headed toward the Fat Lady portrait.

Percy walked in, "Not up to mischief I hope."

Fred and George simultaneously pulled out a convincing smile but otherwise didn't give anything away and slipped off.

"Return before curfew!" the older Weasley called after them.

**…x…x…**

"Valentine's Day is approaching, maybe Higurashi would be interested in talking to another young woman to discuss the…flowery attributes of the event."

"I'm supposing this 'young woman' is your wife and that she would use the opportunity to gain the Apprentice's favour?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her husband.

Lucius circled and stopped behind her, "My lovely, intelligent wife," to place on an expensive necklace, "now you even have a conversation starter when you 'coincidentally' meet her. Not that you needed it, you always knew what to say…"

**…x…x…**

The Chamber was vast and as a consequent, the floor was rather cold but other than that, Souta didn't pay further attention. Kagome had already cast a warming spell and he preferred to silently watch and listen to the proceedings. The Slytherin was glad that he had let Tom take him here. Grave misunderstandings were being cleared and new doors were opening for Harry Potter. The boy glanced to his right and left, where Luna and Kagome were supporting him, and couldn't imagine being in the older boy's shoes. The rat had been proven to be Peter Pettigrew, been transformed back and now lay unconscious on the floor beside Tom.

"…Animagus…so then Sirius, my _godfather_," the Gryffindor's eyes shone at the word, "I could live with him? I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursely's…"

Hermione added softly, "But remember, Harry, he did stay in Azkaban for quite a long time…"

"I'm sure it'll be alright, maybe Professor Dumbledore could…"

"_No_," Tom interrupted suddenly and surprisingly forcefully, "_Harry_," he stressed, "Dumbledore was among the people who thought it'd be _'for the greater good'_ to keep you in the dark."

"Bollocks!" Ron exclaimed.

At the same time Hermione asked, "Why would he?"

Harry frowned, "But it's _my_ life."

"_Exactly_," Tom nodded, "which is why it'd be best to keep all this on the low until things are secure for your godfather. Remember, there are people who didn't like your parents and their friends. Don't give them this opportunity."

"I bet _Malfoy_ is one of them," grumbled the red-head.

Hermione's voice was sharp, "Lucius Malfoy is a school Governor of Hogwarts, which means he has power _and_ money."

"I recently received a letter from him," Kagome spoke up quietly.

Tom smiled confidently, "Well then, there's our chance!"

"A chance for what?" Everyone asked, almost in perfect synch.

"Jinx!" Luna exclaimed.

Ron blinked, "What?"

Hermione sighed, "Oh, he doesn't get it. Never mind _that_, what are you planning?"

Tom remained smiling, "We'll simply bring the Malfoys over to _our_ side."

The red-head snorted, "And how is that simple?"

"It seems plausible…" Kagome trailed off to the surprise of the Golden Trio, "What? Professor Snape is their friend, I'm his apprentice _and_ they want to meet me. It's an open window."

"Exactly, we'll sort that part out," Tom nodded, "as for you three, Harry, Ron and Hermione, we'll need you to befriend Remus Lupin. You probably would anyway, but we need him on our side _soon_. He'll be a great support, especially with getting Sirius cleared. That'll do for now."

"What about Scab-_Pettigrew_?" Harry narrowed his eyes in the direction of the unconscious rat.

"I'll take care of him," Tom sighed at the children's expression, "_alive_. He's more useful alive, don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

**…o…o…**

"Alright then," Kagome stood up while supporting her brother, "it's getting late and you all should be back in your dormitories."

Tom snapped his fingers and interjected, "We'll meet up again soon, but before you go…let's place on a few privacy spells, wouldn't want information to accidentally or forcibly leak out."

"Right."

"Okay."

"What spells are you planning to use?"

"Would it be better for me to cast them, Tom? My ones aren't strictly magical," the miko smiled gently, "and you should conserve your energy for now." She should make more of the spiritually-imprinted privacy runes like she made for Souta, but for now a few temporary ones should be sufficient.

After the miko had done so, she lingered behind while the rest carefully made their way back.

"Tom?" She asked uncertainly, "Sure you have to stay here?"

He reached out and pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, his lips were cold. "This body is still not permanent and I'd rather limit the knowledge of my predicament to as few as possible. There are also a few things I need to do here."

Kagome was pink from the unexpected gesture and when he cupped a cool hand against her cheek, the warmth only intensified. She couldn't remember being this prone to blushing or heart-fluttering since a long time ago. It made her feel so young, naïve and just so lucky.

"We should talk with Severus Snape, he might be helpful with creating a physical body," Tom suggested, "Plus, I'm quite positive he'd rather side with us."

"Okay, maybe I can persuade him and the Malfoys."

"I'm glad you're with me." He smiled at her and gently nudged his journal into her hands, "Take this with you, I'll return to it once I've finished here."

"Kagome, ready?" Souta called out.

"I'll see you soon then, Tom."

The miko quickly caught up with the younger students, turned around and waved at the Slytherin Heir before walking out of sight. She had gotten a wave in response but didn't see him smirk or hear him quietly say, "I _will_ be back."

**…x…x…**

The Gryffindors didn't speak much during the travel through the pipes, but that changed when they finally exited and set foot on the bathroom tiles. The piped hadn't fully closed before the redhead starting complaining.

"I'm _starving_."

"Ron!" Hermione immediately scold.

"What? Life-threatening situations make me hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I'm a growing boy!"

They bickered until Souta's stomach growled interrupted them and he smiled sheepishly, "I'm kind of hungry too."

"**Then let's go to the kitchens**!" Identical faces grinned smugly at them, although a little out of breath.

"Merlin, who would've thought you'd all be here?" The twin on the right asked.

"A party in the abandoned girl's toilets…" The left twin sighed.

"**Where was our invitation**?"

Luna answered for them, "Oh didn't you know? This is perfect place for private investigations, no unidentified species discovered this time though."

..:XVI:..

* * *

**#_Omake_# **

Kagome had brought along Souta's almost-bottomless suitcase, shrunken and placed in her pocket. She didn't know what her brother had accumulated in there, but she remembered the stash of chocolate and other magical candy he had requested each time she went outside Hogwarts. If he hadn't eaten all of it and was hungry when she found him, he'd at least have something to eat.

"Not to worry, Gryffindors," Souta grinned, unusually cheery for someone who had previously looked dead.

"Eh? What about her?" Ron pointed towards Luna.

The Ravenclaw gave a misty smile back, "I'm not worrying."

"Anyway, if the basilisk wants to eat us, well…" The young boy presented his suitcase proudly, "I should have something here for that…"

Ron snorted, "Of course Slytherins would keep basilisk repellent handy."

Hermione glared and elbowed the red-head for his rudeness, "Don't mind him. We'd appreciate the help."

"Right, well, something the basilisk won't like…something that would distract it…something like…" Souta thought aloud before his eyes widened victoriously.

He pulled out a rubber chicken. Well, to be more precise, a rubber rooster.

"Well…" Hermione broke the silence, "basilisks don't like roosters, that's true…"

"Arrgh! Why are we trusting a Slytherin?"

"Wait! Come on, another go, let's see, let's see…"

Souta pulled out Fawkes.

"Well…that's an improvement."

"Oh! Continue! This is fun!" Luna exclaimed.

..:XVI:..

* * *

_**A/N: **_Hoped you liked the _omake_, a little something special for your patience and support throughout this story.

.

Keep poking out your questions, your likes and dislikes because it all helps stir up ideas!

Thank you very much for reading!

Airily

**P.S. **Quick** _poll _**on profile page:

_Should I finish a full story before posting or would you prefer to read each chapter as I finish them? (Excluding the current ongoing stories)_

(i) By chapter (ii) At least finish half the story, then post (iii) Finish the whole story and then post


	17. 16: riddle

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Thank you everyone for your patience, especially the wonderful beta **_aislin94. _**Also, a grateful thank you to **_Genial Hinata _**for pointing out my embarrassing mistake of uploading my beta-ed version for chapter 4. I apologise to the readers who had to endure my comments interrupting the story.

**To **_anonymous reviewers_**: If you leave your email in the body of the review but don't break it up with spaces or something, I can't see it! :( **

**.  
**

To the anonymous _NightSky_: Thank you for your review and advice! Many other readers and myself agree with you that Tom and Kagome's relationship shouldn't be rushed. Tom is a bit emotionally stunted in some aspects and Kagome's more cautious with love this time round. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

To the anonymous _Ananas_: Considering how easily my thoughts tangle themselves, you made sense, at least to me :P Although your fluffy feelings were destroyed, it was there for a bit and I regard that as a success. Kagome doesn't know what you know and that makes things interesting (at least for me as the writer). Thanks and hope you enjoy!

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 16-

* * *

..:XVII:..

Fred and George Weasley confidentially led the way. They occasionally stopped, turned or backtracked without reason but strangely enough, the group didn't run into anyone else. Kagome had tried visualising where they were going, but the turns and backtracking every now and then made her think that they weren't making much progress. However, she did recognise the main staircase in the entrance hall. They went through the door to the right and followed the corridor with the twins commenting that they were nearly there. The older sister glanced down at Souta and remembered his pale face. She hoped that the kitchen wasn't much further.

At last the older Weasleys came to a halt, swiveled around and gave a dramatic bow, "Ladies and gentlemen…the kitchens."

Fred reached out toward the large painting of a fruit bowl and with his forefinger, calmly began tickling the green pear. Immediately the pear reacted, squirming and chuckling. Its behaviour seemed rather human but then it unexpectedly transformed into a door handle of equal size and colouring. George, who stood on the other side of the painting, grabbed the handle and opened the door.

The first thing Kagome registered was the smell. Delicious aromas of Hogwarts food mingled together and teased her senses. Although hungry, the younger students entered the kitchens slowly, glancing around to try and take in the foreign place. Surprisingly, the kitchen was quite spacious and the ceilings were very high, more than she had expected. There were huge tables similar in size to the ones in the Great Hall and even arranged as such. She watched as one House-elf had finished a meal, nudging it slightly towards a particular position on the table and then watched as the meal disappeared. Was that how they got their food?

While Kagome had been observing the place, the twins had already called over a House-elf and were giving her a list. Another pair of House-elves approached and quickly ushered them toward seats at a table.

"Tea, Apprentice Miss?" One House-elf lingered by her side to ask. He rubbed his hands nervously while gazing imploringly at her.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled. Immediately the House-elf widened his eyes and rushed off before she could say anything else.

"Looks like you have another fan, Kagome," George commented as Fred shared his smirk.

"Why didn't you tell us about this place _last_ year? I'm your brother!" Ron interrupted Fred before he could say anything.

The twins turned to face the younger red-head, "It's _**because**_** we're your brothers that we haven't told you**."

"You would've spent too much time _here_ and not enjoying Hogwarts," explained George, then the twins shooed away the younger students so that they could monopolise Kagome's attention.

"So, Kagome…"

"**Where **_**were**_** you?**"

Fred cut her off just as she opened her mouth, "You, the whole group…you weren't in the girl's bathroom before."

"**We checked**."

"Retrieving Souta from his visit with a friend," Kagome answered carefully.

"Was this outside Hogwarts? If it was, how did you get to that bathroom without us noticing?"

George hastily added, "We were looking for you, your brother and our brother."

"I don't know," she shrugged, "How did you search?"

The twins glanced at each other but then were interrupted when the previous House-elf returned with Kagome's tea.

"Thank you."

"The point _is_," Fred continued.

"**Be careful**."

The miko couldn't help but be warmed by their concern and hugged both of them, "Thank you."

…

Although Fred and George had singled her out first, they did show similar concern toward their brother and his friends. Kagome was expected to talk with Souta and Luna, while they would talk with Ron and his friends. Well, they teased, ruffled the Gryffindor's hair and reworded the message, but the warning to stay alert and take care was the same.

Kagome wondered about the Weasley twins. Their seriousness didn't match their usual jokester façade and she didn't want them worrying. Maybe when things were more stable she could tell them more. The miko didn't like keeping secrets, especially not from people she cared about.

Instead, the Apprentice rounded everyone up after they had their fill and had grabbed enough extras. She escorted them to their respective dormitories, quietly thanking each member of the group and hugged Souta before he slipped inside. Draco Malfoy saw them and approached her.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"About that letter…"

She smiled, "I'm just deciding on the date and time." He nodded but remained standing there, so she gently asked, "Was there anything else, Mr. Malfoy?"

The boy seemed to change his mind and hastily replied, "Er, no, good night, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome reached out, there was just something about him that made her want to hug him, but changed the physical contact to a pat on the shoulder at the last moment, "Good night."

…

The next morning Kagome woke to sense something different. She shifted and rolled to her other side and came face to face with Tom. Still not fully awake, the miko only blinked sleepily at him as she tried to figure out if she was still dreaming.

"Tom?"

"Good morning, Kagome," he grinned and leaned closer to kiss her cheek.

She blushed and sat up, "What, what are you doing here, Tom?"

He was content to remain where he was and replied, "I did say that I'd return once my previous business was finished, so here I am."

"You said that you'd return to the _journal_, not, not as…" Realising that it didn't really matter, Kagome faltered, "um, good morning, Tom."

He laughed, "It _is_ good."

"Was there anything else you wanted?"

"You mean that I can't have your company without an ulterior motive? Kagome, that's quite unfair…" The miko knew that he was teasing her but she still felt a little guilty about the implication. Tom drew her in for a hug and spoke into her ear, "Maybe one day I'll be able to hold you with a permanent, physical body." Meanwhile Kagome clutched his sleeve with one hand and the back of his shirt with the other, adsorbing his whispers with ease.

"I'll help you get a body, Tom, I promise."

…x…x…

Tom remained lying on Kagome's bed, stretched out comfortably and with a satisfied smirk stuck on his face. The Apprentice had left for Hogsmede, while Souta and the other group members of last night's little adventure were probably enjoying their Saturday. He pictured the Dark Mark in his mind's eye and tacked along the face and name of Severus Snape, he still hadn't fully figured how the tattoo worked. Tom was determined to unravel his future-self's invention and perhaps use it without a wand too. The lack of his original wand was only a slight dampener and after all, he had been able to cast magic before he even knew about magic and wands.

…o…o…

Although persuading Professor Snape and the Malfoys were important, Kagome was still going to Hogsmede. Valentine's Day was near and it might even be a good opportunity to slowly build an acquaintance with Mrs. Malfoy. The miko had always celebrated the chocolate-giving day but since rich families often made the most of festive occasions, she thought that there may be a chance she'd be able to bump into the married woman. She didn't know that the blonde woman had already laid out her own plans to meet the young apprentice.

"Excuse me, _Miss_," a man in red and pink sprang in front of her from nowhere, "you look like a woman who would be able to bring out the potential of our latest _alluring_ perfume. It's the newest fragrance from our extensive range of top quality…" The man just kept talking and leaning closer and closer to the uncomfortable Kagome. She wanted to and had tried to interrupt but the salesman completely ignored her to spray a puff of perfume that made her sneeze.

"Now really, _sir_, that is _quite_ enough. The young lady here obviously doesn't have any interest in your product, she was simply too polite while you were ignorant and rude." The new voice belonged to stunning blonde woman who approached them with elegance and confidence. The clothes she wore spoke of high standing and money, while her fluid speech implied ingrained education and tradition.

He immediately protested, "But it's…"

"And you see the space, or lack of, between you and the lady? Notice how she's bending _away_ from you? She's uncomfortable."

Pink-faced at losing face, he grabbed at Kagome's arm to pull her closer, stating, "She doesn't mind."

Even the way she raised a delicate eyebrow seemed graceful, "Unwanted physical contact and watch where your hands are. I'd say this could qualify as sexual harassment. My lawyers _have_ been idle for quite some time…" She let the sentence hang. The salesman dropped Kagome's arm like the plague and left without another word.

The young miko blinked, before turning to smile at her savior, "Thank you madam."

The smile she got in return had a sense of satisfaction, "You're welcome, but I do stand by what I said about you being too polite."

Kagome laughed, "If you had interrupted a second later, your impression of me would have been quite different. I was tempted to stun him."

Her smile only increased, "Self-defense from your side and on behalf of all the future female passersby."

Kagome grinned, "I like the way you think."

"Narcissa Malfoy and you are?" Mrs. Malfoy held out a hand.

She shook it, "Kagome Higurashi."

…

By the time they had arrived at a classy restaurant, Kagome and Narcissa were on a first name basis. They had lunch there at Narcissa's insistence, she had made reservations for two but her husband was busy with work. As Kagome read through the menu, she was nervous at the lack of price-tags, which always meant that the amount was very expensive. Narcissa only smiled and stated that the restaurant provided their family a free lunch or dinner every month and not to worry about paying. The miko refrained from protesting and opt to enjoy the meal and conservation instead. She did want to improve their relationship and she did genuinely like the older woman's sly intelligence. Neither brought up any mention of business during the meal, it would've been rude to.

"So were you shopping for anything or anyone in particular today? For Valentine's perhaps?" Narcissa inquired, almost teasingly like they were old friends.

Kagome blushed faintly but replied, "The usual chocolates for my family and the Hogwarts staff members too."

"Is that all?" As the miko's blush darkened, she pressed on curiously, "So there _is_ a lucky gentleman…"

"He's…he's _different_, I'm not sure what to get him." He was different in many ways such as the non-physical part.

Narcissa paused to examine Kagome's face thoughtfully before touching her necklace, "Sometimes it's not the gift itself but what it symbolizes, Kagome." The pendant was an array of thin white gold crisscrossing around a large black pearl, like possessive snakes guarding their treasure. "Everyone likes assurances, especially Slytherins."

Kagome wasn't sure what Narcissa meant by the second half but it did remind her of Tom. He had an arrogance that she found alternatively endearing or annoying. Tom was someone who liked victories and trophies, if their on and off game of information was anything to go by. She wasn't completely certain about how deep their relationship was but Kagome Higurashi was _not_ a trophy.

"I don't mind giving assurances about our relationship. It is quite recent, but I don't want to provide any implications that I'm a possession," Kagome firmly stated.

Narcissa took a careful sip, probably to construct a reply and Kagome suddenly realised that her words and tone of voice may have seemed rude. What if Narcissa interpreted it to imply that Kagome thought that the blonde woman was an object in her marriage? Or perhaps that Narcissa was a materialist woman? Or that…

Her mental ramblings were cut as Narcissa spoke, "I'm happy for you." Kagome blinked at the unexpected statement and listened intently as she continued, "Not everyone has that luxury. No, don't look at me like that. I'm another lucky one and I love my family." She gave a sincere smile that made her appear much more approachable than the initial image of an untouchable queen.

The miko thought back at some of the families she had witnessed in the past and present and agreed softly, "We are lucky."

At the end of their lunch, the women settled on a mutually convenient time and place for their next get-together. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would meet Kagome next Saturday at their manor for lunch. She was welcome to bring company, with Narcissa lightheartedly suggesting that the person should be the miko's Valentine. Kagome only laughed and replied that maybe she'd surprise them. Perhaps Tom could maintain a long enough physical body by then.

...

The miko had just exited the restaurant and turned a corner when she sensed a familiar presence. She had noticed it earlier, before Narcissa left, but Hogsmede was a large place and Kagome wasn't sure she'd be able to meet him at all. He proved her wrong by approaching her but she was confused at his disappointed face.

"Hello, Professor Lupin."

"Miss Higurashi, may I have a word?"

"Sure."

The man led her to less occupied café and didn't bother ordering anything, just immediately cast standard privacy charms.

Remembering their last private conservation and looking at his current expression, Kagome went first, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Were you talking with Narcissa Malfoy before?"

"Yes, we were having lunch," she answered neutrally.

"But, she, _Malfoy_."

"You have a furry problem," the miko quirked an eyebrow, "and I'm an apprentice to Professor Snape, we're hardly ones in a position to judge others based on superficial rumors. Actually, no one is."

Kagome's reply had an impact but the professor stood his ground, "The Malfoy family is _Dark_. They supported You-Know-Who!"

She wondered how the Remus-friendship plan was going, but decided to play safe, "I hope they will come to share some of my views," Kagome carefully watched the man in front of her, "views that I hope you will share too."

Although she didn't inject any gravity into the comment, his instincts picked up the air of importance. He frowned but nodded, "I trust you and hope my time to be included will be soon."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you. Now, how has your experience of teaching been?"

…x…x…

"I don't understand, Forge."

"Gred, I'm in the same boat."

"Just…why is there an unknown man in Kagome's room?"

"**Who is this Tom Riddle?"**

..:XVII:..

* * *

**#_Omake_# **

"I'll help get you a body, Tom, I promise."

Kagome slipped out of the embrace to wander over to her wardrobe. She glanced over her shoulder puzzled, "I have to change, would you mind, Tom?"

Tom remained lying on Kagome's bed, stretched out leisurely and with an infuriating smirk stuck on his face. "Oh, go right ahead, I don't mind," he teased.

"Tom!" she cried indigently since she hadn't expected that from him, "pervert, I'll change in the bathroom then."

The solid spirit merely watched Kagome walk out of view, amused at the bright flush on her face. He wondered if he could follow since he technically didn't have a body… Tom shrugged, he wouldn't know until he tried and might as well milk every advantage.

"…"

Grin.

"TOM!"

..:XVII:..

* * *

_**A/N: **_

Results of the poll:

More people prefer that I (1) complete and release by chapter (2) Finish at least half the story before steadily releasing the chapters (3) Finish the whole story and then steadily release the chapters.

Thank you very much for the taking part of the poll and all the supporting advice! I think reviews and people pointing out things, whether it was my mistake, what they liked or didn't, really does affect the story. However as a few readers highlighted, there may be stories where it'd be better for me to at least get the majority of things done before releasing and asking for opinions. Since I usually have several projects running in the background anyway, I'll try and go by the first two methods so that hopefully updates are _relatively _steady. The third method will be used for anything that I think would be best to hoard until the very end (and then insert changes).

.

Thank you to everyone! Hope you still like this story and forgive me, once again (I will put in more effort to stop/reduce this!), for the wait.

Airily

**Edit 19/11/09:** 'Who-Know-Who' instead of 'You-Know-Who'... =.= XD Thanks for pointing that out _NightSky_


	18. 17: apology

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Everyone's kind support and the prompt beta **_aislin94_** pushed this update into the 'shorter-delay' category. _Finally_!XP Can't promise future updates will be the same, but I'll certainly try.

**.  
**

To the anonymous _NightSky_: I've edited the mistake that you pointed out in the last chapter and thank you so much for that! As for the salesman...it's possible that Narcissa did set the situation up, I'll leave you to draw your final conclusion, but Kagome and Narcissa did genuinely get along. While Kagome is a strong-willed woman, she's still a woman and that allows Narcissa to understand the miko on a different plane.

To the anonymous _cristine44_: Thank you! That's high praise for me and very encouraging as a writer. I hope to continue to keep you on your toes :)

.

New _poll_, details at the end. Thanks and enjoy!

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 17-

* * *

..:XVIII:..

Kagome had used a variety of odd ingredients in her potion-making lately. Since they weren't the standard potions, especially with a few of experimenting on the side, the Apprentice was responsible for restocking what she used. She just was walking past Professor Snape's room when he exited.

"Oh, good afternoon Professor Snape," she greeted.

He glanced at her briefly and deadpanned, "It is afternoon, yes, but the weekend before _Valentine's_. So no, there's nothing 'good' about it."

"Ah, oh," Kagome stumbled, "May I ask why? Perhaps I can help?"

He sighed, "Love-stricken girls and yes, I might as well stick a note directing them to you this year. The Headmaster and Lockhart are not a good combination."

She held back a giggle, "The girls ask you for help?"

"Normally that would be a rhetorical question but even I'm still surprised by the requests. You'd think threats to poison their love potions should be sufficient to dissuade the students."

"You said that?"

"Well, not in those exact words since the Headmaster discourages such things," Professor Snape sneered, "but I did heavily imply and with my infamous reputation, it should've been more than enough."

The miko couldn't help but grin, "Love prevails, unfortunately for you." Suddenly realising that this might be a good opportunity to discuss Tom's body problem, Kagome asked, "Professor, are you free? Then let's discuss complex potions to distract your mind."

"Come in then." The Potions Master paused to add a note on his door stating, _'Forward all Valentine-related matter__s__ to Miss Higurashi.'_

…

As Kagome stepped in, she mentally scolded herself for not having prepared herself for this conservation with Professor Snape. The man was Head of Slytherin, he was intelligent and subtle while the miko was still an amateur in comparison. She wasn't completely sure how to direct the conservation to the body problem or joining Tom's 'side'. The miko still had no idea that the Tom-feeling she got from Professor Snape was actually due to a Dark Mark.

The Potions Master immediately took his preferred chair that was positioned to face the door. Kagome sat down opposite him and briefly hoped the conservation would be as easy and straight-forward as with Professor Lupin.

Since she was outclassed anyway, she hoped that a direct and honest approach would be taken favourably. "I was curious if there were any potions to create a physical and permanent body. There's very little mention of such a thing and the sources that I've found so far and well, I don't fully understand their implications."

His face revealed nothing, "What an odd tangent to fall upon, Miss Higurashi. What do you intend to do with the knowledge, should you come across it?"

"Well, depending on merits, ingredients and all that, I would want to make this potion," as Kagome took a breath, she thought of other uses for the potion, "Maybe even provide organ and limbs transplants."

He nodded slowly, "While you may have good intentions, I'm afraid I can't help you with this endeavour."

"Please reconsider, Professor Snape, not only do I need help with this, you _are_ the best and the main reason I want such a potion really does require the best to solve it. I'll help however I can but please, would you listen to the whole situation?"

Kagome was going to ask him to make a vow but she wanted his trust and cooperation. He was a secretive man but the miko felt that she could trust him and she wanted to as well. She'd think about dealing with his memory if Professor Snape didn't respond well later. So she smiled and continued when he gave her another nod, "Thank you. I have a friend who requires a body. Right now he's just a spirit linked to his journal. He hasn't died so he's not a lingering soul. He can take a reasonably solid form if he has absorbed enough magic though. I'm a miko, Professor Snape, although not fully trained, some effects do transfer over to magic and apparently my magic is more sustaining. We haven't really worked out how long he can extend the duration of his conjured body but he would like to meet you. He's also very knowledgeable about potions. While we do need your help on this matter, we'd also like your future support too," she smiled wryly, "Perhaps it might be best if you make your decision after talking with him, he's more persuasive."

The Slytherin Head raised an eyebrow, "I suppose I only get your friend's name if I agree to meet him?"

"Well," she answered a little uncertainly, "he would prefer to keep this from Professor Dumbledore. Really insist, actually."

"Would you stun and erase my memory then, Kagome Higurashi?"

"No," her answer was soft, "because I trust you and I wouldn't intend you any harm. I…I just want to help him regain a body."

There was silence as Professor Snape stared at her while he calculated a response, "Very well, when can I meet your friend?"

Kagome's eyes brightened, "When are you free?"

"Today, after dinner."

"Yes, that should be fine. Thank you!"

He waved it off with, "Should be better than dealing with Valentine nonsense anyway."

She laughed, "Thank you all the same, really. I'll go tell him and sort out my notes. I'll see you after dinner then, Professor Snape."

When he walked her out the door, she couldn't resist turning back to give another grateful smile.

…x…x…

"Kagome Higurashi, you really are too trusting and…_nice_. Be careful."

…o…o…

Humming cheerfully, Kagome returned to her room where Tom was. The day was going so well! She was on friendly terms with Narcissa and had arranged lunch with the Malfoy couple to discuss more details. If Tom could attend, she was sure the family would be persuaded to join their side. As for Remus, although he wasn't her priority, the miko thought that the confirmation of his trust in her was important. Then there was Professor Snape, it wasn't even dinner yet but she felt optimistic and then that'd mean another resourceful ally. She smiled, satisfied at the thought and was pleasantly reminded of the mix-matched group.

The Apprentice stood outside the door and placed her hand against the door surface. She watched the polished wood shimmer slightly in one of the more elaborate protection arrays. The miko had wanted to practice her skills and so had chosen one of the traditional, fancy designs just for the sake of difficulty. She was just opening the door when she heard their voices.

"**Kagome**!" The red-headed twins came jogging towards her. They looked like they were in the middle of studying or something, Fred was still holding onto a piece of parchment while George had a thick volume with bookmarks sticking out.

"We were waiting for you…"

"…except Percy came hounding…"

"…but the point is!"

"**You were alone with Snape**!" Fred and George were close enough to both give her a stern stare and used their height advantage to grab a shoulder each and nudge her inside. The stubborn Gryffindors kept manoeuvring her until she sat sandwiched between them on the couch. "**We're waiting**."

Kagome cast a confused glance at the two before answering, "I was asking for his help and I trust Professor Snape."

Fred on her right gave a frustrated sigh as George translated for her, "What about our previous warnings? You _need_ to be careful."

"We might not arrive in time if something happens," Fred added.

Kagome felt guilty at their sincere and concerned faces, "Thank you, _really_, but I do trust Professor Snape and if there's any danger, it won't be from him." She silently watched as the twins wordlessly communicated with each other and felt obliged to share at least a little of her knowledge of the situation, "George, Fred…Thank you for looking out for everyone. There _may_ be some trouble ahead and I don't know all the details, but I'm going to help out my friend."

"And that involves Snape?" Fred inquired.

She nodded.

George frowned, "What about Ron and his friends?"

She nodded more slowly, "They are helping a bit."

The twins immediately responded, "**Then we're in too**!"

Kagome opened her mouth, "But…"

"We have our talents and resources…"

"…so you can accept our help willingly…"

"…or not. Either way…"

"**You can't stop us**."

Considering that their younger brother _was_ involved, however little, it made sense that the older brothers would want to be included to watch over and protect their family. Kagome understood that feeling and supposed that they had some persuasion to their argument. Fred and George Weasley had an uncanny sense of direction and they were intelligent and creative to be such successful pranksters. However it was their care for their friends and family that made it difficult to refuse.

So she didn't. "I'll discuss it with Tom," the miko sighed.

The twins instantly straightened at the name, which pointed out Kagome's slip. "**Tom Riddle**?"

…x…x…

Meanwhile Souta and Luna were in the library completing their Herbology essay. For a boy who loved video games, he was doing well academically but that didn't mean he had to be interested in all the subjects. Plants, no matter how magical or carnivorous, held his attention long enough for him to learn how to survive but he probably wouldn't develop any passion for it. So working together with Luna helped ease his boredom. He found her light comments every now and then to be more interesting.

"Hey there Higurashi." Souta glanced up to see a red-headed Second Year.

"Oh, hi," he replied, a little confused at Ron's greeting.

"Fred and George were looking for your sister earlier."

Souta nodded, "Okay."

The older boy shuffled uncomfortably before plodding down on a nearby chair, "So, um…"

"Why don't you take a deep breath to let out your worries first?" Luna spoke up encouragingly, "Unless, of course, you've been infected by something and taking deep breaths is offensive to the clan. There was an article in the Quibbler…"

"Wait, wait! Not infected!" Ron quickly interjected, "Just…just here to say that, um, I don't think that you're," he coughed awkwardly, "evil."

Souta blinked, a little more confused at the statement but replied neutrally, "Thanks, I guess."

The Second Year seemed pleased enough with the answer, "Well, good. Now that that's done…" He didn't make it completely out of the chair before two other Gryffindors came onto the scene.

Hermione immediately reprimanded Ron, "Really Ron, that's hardly an apology."

While the two argued, Harry glanced at the First Years, smiling wryly, "Sorry about the interruption."

Souta shrugged, "It was about done anyway. So, why are you here? With us, I mean." Luna looked preoccupied with searching for the Quibbler article that she had mentioned previously. She usually carried around more than one issue nowadays.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else, especially not in the _library_," Harry's emphasis on the word instantly made an impact on Hermione who blushed and gave Ron a mild glare. He glared right back but his ears were a little red too.

"Oh, Harry Potter! Souta, you didn't tell me that you were meeting with Harry! If I had known…" The intruder this time was Colin. Souta gave a hesitant glance to see if there were any approaching librarians. Fortunately Hermione caught the look and after giving them a reassuring smile, surprisingly skilfully directed and followed the younger Gryffindor outside.

Luna took it in stride and suggested, "Let's go to the kitchens. I might remember which issue the article was in after some pumpkin juice."

…

"I thought that kid was your friend," Ron blurted out when they sat down in the kitchens.

"He is," Souta answered.

"So you haven't told him?"

The Slytherin shook his head, "Of course not. He's my friend but it's not my secret to share _and_ Kagome cast all that privacy stuff."

"It was very pretty to watch," the Ravenclaw delightedly added.

"Oh."

"Well, Souta and…" Harry paused awkwardly as he drew a blank.

She merely smiled, "Luna Lovegood."

"Souta and Luna," he nodded, "I just wanted to know what you've been doing, you know, with the stuff yesterday."

"Hmm, nothing much related really. A good night sleep is still important though," she replied.

Ron repeated between mouthfuls of biscuits, "_Nuf_fing?"

Souta shrugged, "It's only been one day and I'm not sure _what_ I should do."

"Oh," Harry clearly looked disappointed, "We didn't find Remus either."

"There's still time," Souta encouraged, "Why don't you write a letter for now? That way, your interest in him won't seem so sudden."

Ron swallowed soundly and rolled his eyes, "Slytherin alright, just hope you stay with us." Meanwhile Harry looked thoughtful at the suggestion.

"Souta would make a fine Hufflepuff or a member of any House." Souta had known Luna well enough to notice the difference from her usual tone of voice.

Her defence made him smile sheepishly, "Thanks, Luna. You too, you're really great."

She brightened, "Thank you, Souta."

"Alright, alright, so we've all done nothing," Ron summarised.

"Oh, not really," Luna smiled, "There's still Miko Kagome."

..:XVIII:..

* * *

_**A/N:**_ New poll! I'd be grateful for your opinions as they will help with this and an upcoming (short?) story. Please vote through the poll on my profile page or note/review.

**Tom is described as having 'dark eyes' but what _colour_?**

In no particular order: (1) dark blue, (2) dark brown, (3) dark green-brown or (4) black

.

Really thankful for everyone's continual support and I hope to maintain that interest :) Do tell me if the story starts to bore you! (Or mistakes, confusion...etc) Constructive criticism is highly appreciated/encouraged! :D

Airily


	19. 18: possibilities

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Thank you to everyone's kind support and _**aislin94**_'s work as beta. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D

.

To the anonymous _NightSky_, _2lazy2login_, _Slyvia, cristine44_: Thank you very much for your input. I'm sorry to cut this short (need to log off soon) but I hope you're well and will enjoy this update.

.

Previous poll still open. Please help me decide (or inform me) on Tom's eye colour.

* * *

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 18-

* * *

..:XIX:..

Deviously intelligent, the twins usually got what they wanted. Their plans always had that extra bit of leeway for the unexpected; it was how their pranks had such optimum results. If Fred and George felt the need, they could transfer their skills to other areas of life too. But with their boisterous personalities, people were often fooled into thinking that everything had been a coincidence and so the twins are underestimated whenever the circumstances weren't related to pranks or quidditch. So when Kagome let Tom's name slip, they immediately pounced on the opportunity.

"**Tom Riddle**?"

…

"Sorry, would you mind repeating that?" Kagome asked calmly. Inside, however, the miko was hurriedly flipping through all the possible times that Tom's existence could've been discovered by the twins. Although Fred and George were intelligent, they were also students, which meant that there was a possibility that other more highly trained people might've found out about Tom too.

"We _said_…" Fred began evenly.

"**Tom Riddle**."

"Well," Kagome answered honestly, "I don't know anyone by the name of 'Tom Riddle'."

The twins both raised an eyebrow, "Really…?"

The miko nodded. She honestly didn't know 'Tom _Riddle'_, but then again, Tom had mentioned in the past about 'Tom _Marvolo_ Riddle'… But no, at the moment Kagome didn't know. She'll ask Tom later but before everything was discussed, she'd rather not disclose any important details.

The Gryffindors, however, weren't easily discouraged. "Perhaps he didn't give you his real name?" George inquired.

The miko knew that she lied quite poorly, so she decided to be more 'Slytherin' about it, "Well, how about you describe this 'Tom Riddle' first?"

"He was in your room," Fred promptly replied.

"When you weren't there," added George.

"_No_ one goes in your room without your permission or presence nearby, but _he_ did," Fred was clearly not happy and shot her a scrutinising stare, "How long have you known him?"

George crossed his arms, "And why weren't we told?"

Kagome blinked. The brothers…the brothers sounded _jealous_? But…from what she'd been told, they already had a large family with two younger siblings to coddle at Hogwarts. The miko smiled at the twins, touched that they cared about her, "Aww, aren't you two sweet," she pinched a cheek from each twin, "I'll introduce you guys soon. Don't feel left out, very few know about him and you'll know why later."

The red-heads pouted but chose to take advantage of the circumstances and closed in for a group hug. They were interrupted by an annoyed cough. Immediately Fred and George leapt back with wands drawn and quickly scanned for the source.

"Reveal yourself," ordered Fred.

No one complied with the command.

"Are you 'Tom Riddle'?" George tried instead but was met with the same silence.

Meanwhile the miko was concentrating on remaining calm. As George had pointed out, the intruder could be Tom. Actually, it was likely to be Tom. She did leave the notebook in her room and he had even waved her goodbye before she left. Kagome's problem now was being left in the dark with whatever Tom was intending by attracting the twins' attention.

'_Tom?'_ Kagome hadn't tried contacting him mentally for a while and wondered if the method still worked.

_**Kagome **_His tone seemed almost carefree, like he was enjoying himself.

Overall the reply was rather uninformative but at least she knew Tom was there. So the Apprentice headed toward her bedroom to retrieve the notebook with two overgrown red-headed ducklings trailing behind. Fred and George still had their wands out but they were also making the most of their first time in her bedroom and curiously glanced around. Fortunately the miko spotted the notebook first, although it helped that there was a pulsing green glow that was only visible to her. Quickly, she grabbed the journal when the twins' attention was elsewhere and immediately sent Tom a burst of energy.

…x…x…

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley, I presume?" Tom was tempted to give an extravagant bow but the two Gryffindors might feel mocked and rage against him, so instead he _merely_ curled an arm around Kagome's waist and smiled. They gaped at him or perhaps at his unanticipated entrance.

One of the twins finally responded, almost accusingly, "Then you are 'Tom Riddle'?" Tom watched their faces, a mixture of confusion, distrust and also something telling him to stay away from Kagome. So he responded by turning his face a little to brush against Kagome's hair and inhaled her scent. He mentally smirked at the tightening grip on their wands.

However the young Apprentice was unaware of the wordless messages and threats between the males. Puzzled at the uneasy silence, she tilted her head upwards to inquire, "Tom?"

He smiled reassuringly at her, "That _could_ have been my name once upon a time, but now I'm just 'Tom'."

"Well, 'just Tom', what are you doing in Kagome's room?" The other red-head grounded out.

Tom shrugged, "It's where I stay to recuperate," the twins didn't look happy with the innuendo, which was what he had intended, "but _really_, the question should be 'how did _you_ know?'"

"That's not your business to know."

"Same goes to you."

They were glaring now. Kagome's large bed stood separating the twins on one side and Tom and Kagome on the other, with Tom's current hold on Kagome making the distance seem even greater. He gave a smug smirk right back and then it went back to non-verbal battle.

This time Kagome noticed but she probably couldn't identify the reason behind the conflict. "I'm still right here, you know."

…x…x…

"So…um…can you speak to…you know too?" Harry inquired hesitantly but fixated his stare on his goblet of pumpkin juice. The older boy had probably been struggling to ask that for quite some time. Somewhere in the background Ron choked, Souta wasn't sure whether it was from the question or from swallowing too quickly.

The First Year scratched his cheek sheepishly, "Only a few words."

Immediately Harry's head jolted upright to face Souta properly, "Really?"

"_Err_? How's that possible? Thought you either knew it or you didn't." Ron had decided to rejoin their table, he had been following some House Elves to sample their dishes before.

Souta smiled at the curious question, "I only learnt a few words and phrases. Even then, my accent is horrible I'm told."

Ron snorted, "Can imagine that."

"Could we learn it too, Souta?" Luna had discarded The Quibbler in favour of their conversation.

"Well…" he trailed off as he thought about how he had learnt Parselmouth, "_Possibly_…but I don't think it's the same as learning other languages. I think, maybe…I _think_ you need him nearby to actually learn anything," Souta nodded to himself, "Something about a unique feature. I'm not really sure, so you'll have to ask him about it." He could feel Kagome's work lightly tingle his tongue as he answered; it was a subtle reminder and also prevented anything important from slipping.

"That would be _fantastic_! Think of the _possibilities_!" Hermione's face popped in from behind Ron, easily startling him. She looked a little out of breath but her eyes shone with excitement as she continued to ramble on about the academic value. Even Kagome's censoring didn't dampen her spirits.

Souta and Harry shared an amused smile.

…o…o…

Dinner was approaching, there was a scheduled meeting with Professor Snape and Kagome hadn't informed Tom about anything yet. Then there were the twins and their unknown method of detecting Tom to worry about. She tried interfering but not one of the males was listening to her. Kagome scowled to hide her nervousness.

One more attempt. _'Body problem. After dinner. Meet Professor Snape.' _

Immediately the miko noticed Tom gave a slight twitch but that was only because she was watching out for any signs of him having heard her. Even then, for Tom to have visibly reacted meant that he was very surprised.

_**Please elaborate. **_Of course, his voice was calm as usual.

'_I've arranged a meeting with Professor Snape after dinner so you can discuss your situation in person.'_

_**Thank you.**_

"It's nearly time for dinner. Let's just place some privacy spells and discuss this later," Tom suggested with a calm smile.

"Not until you've answered our questions," George retorted.

"I've already sworn a vow that I wouldn't harm Kagome, can you say the same?"

Fred huffed, "We don't _need_ a vow for that."

"Excuse me…" Kagome tried but was unsuccessful, again. Sighing, the miko raised her wand and silenced all three. "Now will you listen to me? Okay, Tom and I have an important appointment after dinner so we'll have to answer your questions another time. I promise. So _please_, Fred and George, will you accept these privacy precautions and wait until then?"

The twins scowled at Tom but reluctantly nodded. After Kagome had finished, they wrapped their arms around her and glared at Tom, **"We'll be keeping an eye on you."**

…x…x…

Souta had decided to sit by Luna at the Ravenclaw table for dinner and was fiddling with his meal. He knew he shouldn't have taste-tested all those desserts, he did have a great deal less than Ron and he was _still_ able to eat as normal. Or maybe Souta had no appetite for some other reason…

"**Souta!"**

"Mind if we sit here?" One asked.

He couldn't even reply before the other spoke, "Great! Thanks." The twins proceeded to sit down. Luna refused to move so the Gryffindors both sat on his right.

"Err, hi."

"So…" The twin further away on the right drummed his fingers against the table, "What can you tell us about that…acquaintance?"

Souta shrugged, "You're being impatient."

"**We disagree." **

"We're merely taking the incentive…" Souta guessed that they were probably under Kagome's privacy spells, which made their rambling speech a little useless. He sighed as they didn't seem mind but rather placed more effort in trying to get the younger Higurashi to spill without alerting anyone else. Perhaps his missing appetite was something to do with this?

On his other side, Luna had been staring at her spoon for a while now.

"…and so, we would…" The twins were still talking and Souta was trying to listen, except he kept tuning out once in a while.

"Hi, mind if I join?" Colin was another who didn't wait for a reply as he sat down on the free seat opposite Luna.

"Sure," Souta nodded anyway. The older Gryffindors hadn't even noticed the interruption or perhaps thought that Souta was answering one of their questions.

Colin grinned, "Guess what? I think that all my reading and homework…"

"…**Ron and…"** _Splat_. A round ball of mousse landed straight in the nearest twin's mouth. _Splat_. Another spoonful found its way on the other twin's nose.

"…on target…" Colin trailed off as he stared at the mousse covered Gryffindors.

They wiped off the dessert, turned to the last speaker and grinned manically at the clueless Colin, **"Did you say 'on target', young lad?"**

"Um, yes?"

Colin received two well-aimed helpings of ice-cream and syrup in response.

Meanwhile Luna tugged at Souta's hand to drag him away from the escalating food-fight. She only smiled when he asked why and how. No one noticed the Head of Slytherin also use that opportunity to leave dinner early.

…o…o…

Kagome had just finished discussing with Tom on her and Professor Snape's conversation when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at the door curiously, dinner shouldn't be over yet but perhaps Professor Snape had decided to arrive early. A fortunate thing since the miko was suddenly aware that she hadn't suggested a meeting place.

"Good evening, Miss Higurashi. I realise that I am early and…" he must have caught sight of Tom, "you must be the mystery in question."

Tom smiled charmingly, "You could say that and good evening to you, Potions Master Snape."

There was a minuscule pulse from the small area on Professor Snape's arm from the moment Tom had made his appearance known. Then the way the two tall men scrutinised, though they were trying to conceal their efforts, made Kagome bite her lip to stop herself from bluntly asking questions.

…

* * *

_Omake:_

Since Souta and Kagome wrote often enough to their family in Japan, Food had developed into a well-known and highly capable little speckled owl. The bird considered itself a small but intelligent owl, which was very true. It may have been ridiculed on its size on occasions by the other international post birds, but Food didn't let that dampen its spirits. As for the intelligence part, well, those post birds _still_ haven't figured out why their packages were sometimes heavier or tilting to one side (and always changing to the opposite side of wherever the confused owl looked)…

"Good work, Food! Now have some owl treats while you rest." 'Mama' Higurashi was one of its favourite people and although she had an accent, her English was still understandable.

"Ah-_hah_! Now stay still, little bird, while I test out _this_ sutra…" The oldest Higurashi was not and only spoke a foreign language.

…x…x…

Hogwarts, Great Hall:

"_FOOD FIGHT!"_

…x…x…

The speckled owl tilted its head to one side. It was missing out on something, Food was sure of it. But there were other matters to attend to, like flapping its wings to fly away from the strange old man.

..:XIX:..

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Credit to _**S. T. Nickolian**_ for the Weasley twins inspiration and _**yorushihe **_for poking me for more Food appearances :)

.

Thank you for reading. Have a happy holiday!

Airily

P.S. The current poll votes are very close, so further input will be helpful ;)

**Edit: **15 July 2010, would've been earlier but apparently it didn't upload...

Thanks to the anonymous _NightSky _for pointing out my mistake! Changed it to: 'She honestly didn't know 'Tom _Riddle'_, but then again, Tom had mentioned in the past about 'Tom _Marvolo_ Riddle'…' I had forgotten that Kagome already knew Tom's surname from making the vows way back XP


	20. 19: now

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**I mentioned in a few review replies that I would've updated before or on the 26th of January (Australia Day), sorry for the delay :/ I had aimed to have most of the next chapter done before handing this chapter over to **_aislin94_** since I wasn't really sure if I liked this one. However, there's hardly been any time for writing and I thought I'd at least try to update as promised. It's still a bit late =.= but enjoy.

.

To _cristine44_: I don't blame you, but do take care of your health! XP I'm trying to improve my writing/updating speed. Sadly my NY resolution isn't looking so good. As for Fred and George, they keep interfering and just popping in...don't they have pranks to conduct? :P Thank you and you're welcome :)

.

To _NightSky: _Thank you again. For everyone's benefit, _NightSky _asked me if I had an idea of how often I can update. **For special occasions, like the upcoming Valentine's Day, I try to update at least one of my stories** (not necessarily Just a Riddle Away). You're right, if I actually had some sort of schedule it'll make things easier for everyone but unfortunately I have poor time management and can't predict outside interference (my younger cousins won't leave me alone with the laptop when they're over...which is quite often). I'm really trying to plan ahead but most people preferred that I update as I finish a chapter, so I thought I'd try to slowly keep ahead. Sorry, but thanks for sticking with me :)

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 19-

* * *

..:XX:..

"Would you mind if we talked in private?" Tom sat down and motioned for Professor Snape to do the same, all the while Tom kept his eyes on the other man. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but was immediately cut off. "Didn't you miss out on dinner, Kagome?" From her angle, she could see Tom's hand behind the couch making a scribbling gesture. _**And if you don't mind, I'd like some more energy please.**_

Kagome nodded and grinned, "Sure, I have some things I wanted to read as well. Do you want my notes now?"

"That would be helpful, thank you Kagome," Tom replied.

She used that opportunity to retrieve Tom's notebook while she gathered the papers. "I'm just next door in the lab if you need me."

…x…x…

The door closed and Tom felt the rush of Kagome's magic seeping into the journal and coursing through his solid-looking body.

"Introductions would be welcome, as I believe you have me at a disadvantage," the man said evenly. Tom could tell that the Potions Master had fully shielded his mind and that his right hand, casually lying on his lap, was ready to whip out a wand at a moment's notice. The Head of Slytherin was a cautious, intelligent man and Tom was pleased that this person would soon be under his command, not yet, but soon.

There were many ways to approach this wizard and Tom hadn't yet pinpointed the one that would provide the best results. Severus Snape wasn't a pureblood and he also wasn't someone who could be persuaded by fame and fortune. Perhaps at some point earlier in his life but not now, so Tom had to figure out which incentive to provide and how to drive him away from the annoying old Headmaster. Then there was also the matter of persuading the Slytherin to side with him and not Voldemort.

Tom and Voldemort may have originated from the same soul but now they were entirely different entities. He didn't even associate Voldemort as his 'future-self', there were just too many variables separating them. For one, Tom wouldn't carry out the sloppy, messy plans that he had read about and he would be more selective of his recruits. He preferred quality over quantity.

Potions Master Snape was someone of quality and worth his attention. The man had potential to do more than just create a body for him.

"Kagome knows me as Tom but my full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," he traced out each letter in silvery magic using Kagome's wand, secretly given to him with the notes. With a wave, the letters rearranged themselves to form 'I am Lord Voldemort'. Tom was sure that revelation wasn't common knowledge and one of the best ways to build trust was to share secrets. Having a common interest and ally, which would be Kagome, would certainly help too. He supposed the implied information of him being a half-blood might work in his favour too.

"This is unexpected." The Slytherin's composure had rattled slightly but held firm. Tom smiled, Severus Snape was open for further persuasion.

…x…x…

Voldemort felt a tingle of…_cheer_. Odd, unexpected but above all, it was foreign. He closed his eyes to feel his magic better, and perhaps locate the reason. Instead of darkness, the wizard was met with colour, laughter and _happiness_. There was a scene before him, of a place he hadn't seen for years…Hogwarts. The vision was constantly moving. He could see but the body didn't belong to him, as it constantly moved to dodge flying food and fling some of its own ammunition. _He_ didn't recognise anyone but the body seemed to.

Something splattered across the body's face, which made Voldemort instinctively blink. When he opened his eyes, the wizard was back in his library. He tried closing his eyes again but only saw darkness.

He had some researching and experimenting to do.

…x…x…

"…the ritual used to resurrect his body was 'Dark', as you'd expect since any other nature wouldn't want to help out an 'evil' soul. He probably went through ill-advised methods to sustain his life…" Tom trailed off, waiting for the Head of Slytherin to fill in some details.

Severus nodded, "He killed and drank the blood of a unicorn."

Tom's face was carefully blank, "To fall that low? How, he, well…_well_, that was only one method that you're aware of. That's the main factor that separates us. _I_, on the other hand, had plenty of help from the Higurashi family. Kagome's magic, in particular, was nourishing and freely given. After being exposed to that kind of magic long enough, I've accumulated some of its essence. So, to cut the story short, I'm compatible with ah, '_Light'_ ingredients as well," Tom didn't bother to hide his smirk, "which is good enough since that would allow us greater allowances rather than be restricted as he was."

"That would make things more convenient," the Potions Master finally replied after he had fully digested the information.

"But first I'd like to know what ritual he used and then we'll be doing some re-adjusting."

"Shall I call Miss Higurashi to join us?"

Immediately the atmosphere shifted, "Kagome…isn't aware of the finer details of the connection between Voldemort and 'Tom'. She doesn't need to know."

Severus Snape's mind was in turmoil but he had to hesitantly speak up, "If I may…Miss Higurashi is currently of interest to the Dark Lord. Many would jump at this withheld information to shake her trust in you."

"Do you believe my decision to be foolish?"

"I believe that the previous piece of information should be considered before coming to any conclusions."

"I could easily force the ritual from your mind," Tom smiled dangerously and quickly continued, "but oh, you probably took measures to remove it…except you probably couldn't destroy it because Voldemort might still require your assistance. So there'd still be a link on how to retrieve it and you should know the rest…"

With the walls closing in on him, Severus resorted to gambling, "Miss Higurashi has suffered from betrayal before…"

The moment of silence that followed was rough and treacherous but finally Tom conceded, "Just not…yet."

"Thank you."

"Just so you understand, questioning my authority without evidence will result in unpleasant consequences. Right, the ritual…"

…o….o…

Kagome was currently in the private laboratory and very frustrated. She had tried sending mental messages, written in Tom's journal and even sent sporadic bursts of energy in varying amounts to remind Tom of her. She wanted to know what was going on. Tom and Professor Snape had been talking for quite a while now and Kagome was _curious_.

Experience had taught her many things and while she had improved her patience, the miko's curious nature never dampened, especially when something was related to the people she cared about. She didn't like being left out, even if others had chosen to do so to _protect_ her.

"…_I would never have thought that you'd have it in you..." A woman's voice, familiar like her own but so lifeless._

"_You don't have to remind me…" It was male this time, except the tone sounded weary and lacking its usual fire._

"_But you made a promise…you have to keep it…" The rest of the sentence faded away and Kagome encouraged that._

She frowned at the resurfaced memory but she pushed it aside and focused on the present. She had let those two men skirt around giving information for a while now, so this time she'd simply seek out her own answers. The miko carefully avoided thinking about her undisclosed adventures.

But how would she find these answers? She recalled that Fred and George had mentioned 'Tom Riddle'...so next stop, the twins.

…

"…started a food fight, you say, so now they're…?"

"Being punished by Filch, Miss Higurashi," chimed a First Year, who was looking rather pleased with his clean head of hair but otherwise food-splattered body.

"Alright, thank you," Kagome paused, "Why haven't you cleaned up yet?"

His friend glanced at her nervously, "We were helping Peeves with the after-party but then Filch came, so we scattered and um, magic isn't allowed in the corridors?"

"Since you're already in trouble, shouldn't you…" But Kagome didn't get to finish as hands grabbed her. Immediately she retaliated, using the self-defense that Sango had taught her. These moves would use the opponent's momentum against them and Kagome did just that. She vaguely registered a cleaning spell and red hair, but it wasn't until after the two newcomers had been physically disabled that Kagome realised what she had done.

"Fred! George! I'm sorry! I didn't _mean_…I wasn't _intending_… you really shouldn't grab someone from behind," she altered from blushing to scolding them.

"We'll keep that in mind," Fred muttered, getting up to dust himself.

George turned to the First Years, "I've cleaned you, so scat! We have important business here."

"That was _so_ cool!"

"And no magic!"

Both twins glared, "_**Leave**_!" It worked effectively. They turned back to Kagome, "**We need to talk**."

"Tom isn't who you think he is…"

…x…x…

Souta was in the library with Luna again. This time they were both writing letters to their respective families. It was getting too late to wander round the school grounds and so they might as well get this done in the meantime.

There was some loud grumbling that was immediately detected by the librarian. Souta glanced up to see Draco Malfoy and his two stocky friends. The larger boys by the blonde were splattered with food and must have left a trail by the all the hissing Madam Pince was doing. She vanished away the mess but still insisted that they depart, leaving the clean blonde by himself. He caught Souta staring and approached him.

"Higurashi."

"Malfoy," Souta responded politely. The older Slytherin hesitated but then sat in the free chair next to Luna.

"The Great Hall is a mess. The Weasley twins got detention though. They'll be scrubbing the trophy room _without_ magic, which would take _hours_," he shared.

Souta blinked at the unbidden information while Luna gave a satisfied grin, "They did deserve that."

"Of course they did," he immediately replied but then was a little startled after realising that Luna had agreed. He quickly recovered and stuck out a hand, "Call me Draco, pleased to make your acquaintance."

The younger boy shook Draco's hand, "Um, likewise but call me Souta."

Not wanting to be left out, Luna also grabbed onto the boys' joined hands and shook, "Luna Lovegood."

…o…o…

"…_isn't who you think he is…"_ Kagome clenched her eyes and covered her ears, foolishly hoping that the actions would cease the incoming images and sounds, she didn't like this memory. The miko couldn't recall the content but she still felt the start of a flood, filled with emotions that she didn't want to relive.

'Next, _please_. Fast forward to the next stage, I can't handle this. Not now,' she begged silently.

Kagome didn't notice that on the outside she had fallen to her knees with her eyes tightly shut and hands over her ears. The red-headed twins cast anxious, worried glances at one another as they tried to snap the woman back into reality. George had just wrapped his arms around her when Kagome's pleads were heeded and she gratefully slumped unconscious.

_The miko saw Sango and Miroku occasionally glancing at her and she made sure to smile back. She was fine__,__ but they were over-protective. At least the preparations for their marriage would keep them busy in the near future. Kagome shook her head, a little amused at their silliness. She didn't seem that desperate, did she? That they would think that Inuyasha's leaving would upset her. She hardly knew the guy, only _of_ him. Sure, Hell was an odd place to want to go…but then again, his father had some sort of connection to the place since Sessho__u__maru's sword had the ability to bring people back to life. _

_Thinking of Sessho__u__maru reminded her of Rin and her musings turned elsewhere. She wondered what Rin, Shippo and Kirara were up to…_

..:XX:..

* * *

_**A/N:**_ The poll has closed if anyone's interested. Including outside votes, Tom has dark green-brown eyes (just _barely_). Thank you for everyone's participation!

.

Thank you for your support :D

Airily


	21. 20: seal

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha _and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective authors/owners.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Finally done, hurray! ...except not beta-ed yet, but thought that you all deserved an update as quickly as possible. Currently unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine but feel free to point them out to me! :D

.

To _NightSky:_ I think I'm thinking what you're thinking (about Tom/Voldemort soul)XP I really appreciate you taking out the time to point out that foolish blunder!

To _cristine44_: No need to feel terrible about that! I'm thrilled that you're still enjoying this, _cristine44_ :D

.

**_

* * *

_**

**Just A Riddle Away**

-Chapter 20-

* * *

..:XXI:..

Kagome woke up feeling unnaturally fresh and alert, strange coming from a not-morning person like her. The pillows and sheets felt different, so she blindly traced her hands around to try and get a feel of the place. It didn't take long to conclude that this wasn't her room and although still dark, her eyes had adjusted enough to confirm that fact. Without any thought of why she'd been in the Infirmary in the first place, Kagome tip-toed out.

Still feeling rather light-hearted, the miko merely smiled toward a dark silhouette in the distance.

"Miss Higurashi." Ah, so it was Professor Snape.

She nodded in his direction and replied, "Professor Snape." How odd, her voice sounded…odd, the thought made her giggle.

He approached her to tilt her chin up and murmured, "Still under effect." Then he grasped her forearm to tug her in another direction. Didn't she come from there?

"No…" He continued to pull her along. "No…" She tried again but he ignored her. Her attempts at being stubborn weren't working very well. How odd, she giggled again.

Suddenly there were explosions of smoke, a rather unpleasant smell, and she was whisked away to the opposite direction of that previous direction that she had been going…? Okay, so maybe she might not as alert as she thought she was. Or maybe she was but everything _else_ was unclear. She giggled, how odd.

"Can't believe it. He _drugged_ her!"

"_Shh_…"

The redheads weren't paying any attention to her, just had her floating along with them. What did they want from her? At least the nice owl was paying attention to her. She didn't think the two noticed it yet or the letter that was dropped on her. Her free hands easily broke the seal before she thought to turn the envelope over to check the intended recipient.

"Kagome Higurashi," she read aloud. That was _her _name.

The letter slipped from her fingers when she felt a strange sensation. By the time the guilty object had touched the ground, broken seal faced-down, the miko was gone.

The seal had a figure of a snake.

…

"Kagome Higurashi?" She turned to the voice and nodded. She recognised him from somewhere… "Follow me." She complied, glancing around for a clue of where, who and why. The unknown place was quite dark, which made things a little more difficult. After some persistence, she turned to a different method. She wanted more light but instead of pulling out her wand like a good witch, she directed miko energy into the palm of her hand just as they came to a stop. They had entered a room while she had been drifting off, just as she received a glowing ball for her efforts and the focus of attention.

However, even in her less than sharp mind-state, Kagome stubbornly returned the stare. The red eyes gazed back, curious, impressed, controlled…also potentially hazardous, destructive and manipulative. The crimson gaze reminded her of Naraku. Years of ingrained instincts made her miko energy flare, rippling under her skin and ready to strike down her enemy. Fortunately it wasn't visible to the other occupants in the room but those red eyes widened slightly in surprise. He might have still sensed something powerful.

There was a knock but the red eyes remained on her.

"Leave, Wormtail. What is it, Severus?" The voice reminded her of someone. It was familiar but not quite him…though the miko wasn't ready or willing to trust _this_ person.

"Please excuse my interruption, my lord, but Ms Higurashi isn't fully lucid. I had just examined her before she disappeared -" The arrival of his presence gave her enough assurance to allow her miko energy to slowly seep back into her body. Perhaps she may not be completely coherent but her fight or flight instincts were intact and she was a fighter. She didn't take in the rest of Professor Snape's speech; her focus was on the potential threat.

"- Ms Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi?" She jerked back at her name, letting the glowing ball blink out and instantly lessened the intensity of the other's gaze. She should've, would've done so earlier if she had known.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Was it just her or does he look more tense than usual…?

"Ms Higurashi, this is -"

"I am Lord Voldemort." She watched as Professor Snape immediately ceased talking, so turned to the other speaker. The miko carefully scrutinised him, she wasn't sure what kind of reaction he wanted from her. _He_ looked comfortable, sitting on that comfy armchair with a gigantic snake curled at his feet. Huh, how had she missed that reptile until now?

Wait, she should reply. "Hello 'I am Lord Voldemort'," Kagome responded dutifully and added a polite bow to make sure.

He raised a brow and then a hand, probably to keep Professor Snape silent but she wasn't certain because she was busy watching for when the brow would be lowered. It did. "I have heard many things about you, but first, what was that glowing ball earlier?"

"This?" The energy lit up on command but unlike a regular Lumos, hers had a pink tinge. The snake uncurled and slithered forward to inspect her, the glow or both. There was a hiss and more hissing, from the man and the snake.

"Parselmouth? Like -" She stopped unexpectedly. There had been a tingle. She covered her open mouth with a forced yawn, which quickly evolved into a real one. "Sorry, a bit sleepy…" Kagome closed her eyes for a blink.

…

When she opened her eyes again, it was bright.

"Kagome!" And loud and heavy. She gave Souta a one-armed hug but he only pressed closer. He mumbled something that she couldn't decipher.

"**Kagome**!" More load but with ginger hair this time, at least until Souta pulled the twins off.

"She's _my_ sister." Souta punctuated his statement with a tightened hug.

The Gryffindors huffed, "**She's **_**our**_** Kagome**."

"She's _my _patient." The three immediately cringed and turned. The new voice was the famous Nurse Pomfrey in her element. "Quiet or leave."

"**Madam, yes, madam**!" The twins saluted but that merely caused the nurse to raise a brow. The action seemed so familiar, so recent, so… She cringed at the recovered memories.

"Did Professor Snape…?" She began hesitantly.

"He brought you back, if that's what you were asking," Nurse Pomfrey stared down at her, "We're both displeased by your earlier actions but Professor Snape has informed me that you weren't yourself."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "I'm still sorry for the inconvenience."

"Silly girl, you should be thanking us instead." But her smile was warm.

"Truly foolish," came a sarcastic voice, "If you wouldn't mind letting Ms Higurashi leave early, I have some matters to discuss…in _private_."

"Sure, Professor Snape."

"Wait! Kagome…" Souta interrupted.

Simultaneously, "**Hold on!**"

…

It took longer than she thought, but Kagome managed to convince Souta, Fred and George to let her leave with Professor Snape. Souta and her family were used to her leaving in a moment's notice for days on end, but that was then and this was now. He was growing up and starting to take on the role of the protective brother. She wondered what the twins had told her younger sibling, she was sure that they were involved with his recent protective streak.

"Ms Higurashi, what do you remember of last night's incident?" She had just closed her door when Professor Snape started, blunt and to the point, but she supposed that was to be expected after the recent event.

"It's not my clearest memory but I do remember…" Kagome smiled weakly, "I met him," someone with red eyes like Naraku, "and made a fool of myself."

He nodded, "That will be a definitive topic for discussion, but do you remember what triggered the Infirmary visit?"

She frowned, "No."

"You had a memory block and -"

"_That's not important_," he stopped sharply at her unexpected interruption, "I mean…isn't last night's meeting more important? I, um, then there's Tom! His problem and, well, we also need to prepare for the lunch with the Malfoy's. There's just so much to do! Should I call Tom? Yes, I'll go do that. Be right back!"

Kagome left before Professor Snape could reply. Leaning against the door of her laboratory, she sighed and willed her heart to calm. She couldn't remember but she told herself that it wasn't important anyway.

_**Kagome**_. She jumped at the sudden voice. Just Tom.

_Hi_.

_**Kagome**_. It was stronger the second time round but also sounded strained, choked. There was a mix of emotions in that one word, like he was struggling to stay calm. Kagome wondered what she had missed to get everyone so worked up, she was willing to ponder on anything else than –

_**Kagome Higurashi, what were you **_**thinking**_**! You…you could've…and I was… **_Definitely frustrated, she couldn't see him but she hear and feel. Tom took a shuddering breath (even though he didn't need it) to control himself. _**Souta and Snape told me. They managed to enter your laboratory because your emergency thing activated! Where you had left me! **_Or at least tried to calm himself. She hadn't noticed it before but she had been able to quickly enter her room without the usual activation. It would only allow her family to pass but for her own work to consider that she needed help…

Then Tom breached the physical gap between them by materialising from the notebook left on the table and pulled her against him. He fiercely wrapped his arms around her, leaving her head to poke over his shoulder as his fingers threaded into her hair. _**I had asked for you to stay by my side, Kagome**_. Soft like steel, but a sword could also be used to protect.

_I…_ The words 'I'm sorry' didn't feel appropriate. _I came back, Tom._

_**And not leaving without me again. You…don't know what he could've done**_.

…x…x…

"…I'm not clear on the details myself, Mr. Higurashi."

Souta eyed Severus Snape, the professor, the Potions Master and the man who found and retrieved Kagome. But from where? He stared at the older man's black robes; they were plain, clean and held no clues. Who wanted her? The tall man's figure and stern expression was on the intimidating side, so what sort of people did he associate with? Why did they want Kagome? This man may have taken Kagome to the Infirmary, but it didn't mean that he had good intentions. Different paths can lead to the same destination.

But Kagome trusted Professor Snape. If there was one person Souta could trust and depend on, it would be his sister, so logically he should trust the man too.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, sir, but I don't fully trust you either," Souta returned in a hopefully polite manner.

Professor Snape nodded, "Indeed, you don't know me well. I would expect nothing less from a Slytherin."

But the young Slytherin pressed on, "Won't you tell me about the details that you _do_ know or your suspicions?"

..:XXI:..

* * *

**__****A/N: **You're all awesome for making it this far! :D :D _**  
**_

Airily


End file.
